


The Devil has a soul don't you know

by clear_night_sky



Series: Devil Love [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Heart Syndrome, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream interpretation, Favors, Feelings, Gordon Ramsay - Freeform, Happy Ending, Light Sexual Content, Masterchef, Multi, Nightmares, Nordic Myths/Legends, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Paralyis, Soul Stealing, Suicidal Thoughts, Trouble by Cage the Elephant (Lyrics), dying in sleep (no key characters), mention of dementors (Harry Potter), overcoming evil, scientific american, stress cardiomyopathy, working a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear_night_sky/pseuds/clear_night_sky
Summary: When a nightmare isn't just a nightmare, Lucifer and the others are celestially pulled into something a lot more dangerous when a case of balancing the books becomes more tricky than originally envisaged.





	1. Raw Emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts), [Demonic_Neko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/gifts).



> This is my first stab at writing after being hooked last year. A few chapters written to test the water. If people enjoy I will finish. Any mistakes are my own. Set after series 3  
> I gift this to Antarctic_Echoes who got me hooked to reading archiveofourown and Demonic_Neko for fulfilling my desires (mim).

 

Chapter 1 : Raw Emotion

 

Lucifer could smell and feel his surroundings before he saw...There was no mistaking that brimstone smell which reached his nostrils. That pure, undeniable Hell heat causing his hairs to rise and the feel of the ash, raw smouldering embers continuously prickling on the back of his hands.

He couldn’t see though something was covering his face.

_What the Hell…where was he? Someone was really going to pay for this!_

_Chloe, where was Chloe I shouldn’t be able to feel the burning on my hands?_ He tried to move but something or someone was restraining him. He was on his knees – it felt stony with small rocks pressing through his trouser coverings. He pulled on his wrists. _Damn..shackles and strong ones at that!_

Standing failed as the restraints holding his body down weren’t the giving sort so he relaxed back trying hard to listen to the background noise through his muffled breathing.

“LUCIFER!!” rang through the air with urgency.

Instantly recognising her voice, “DETECTIVE..Where are you?”. Lucifer’s head snapped up. “I can’t see you, are you OK?” moving his head in an attempt to locate the direction her voice was coming from.

“Mommy…momm…” a small voice could be heard trailing off into whimpering sobs.

“Trixie, Monkey…it’s ok. I’m here – just..just look at me OK, just look at me”. Lucifer could hear the fear and alarm in Chloe’s voice even though she was trying hard to hide it. _Father damn it, what the hell was Beatrice doing here!_

Lucifer could feel his temper rising. _How dare they bring Chloe into this, but the child that was way over the line…._

“Beatrice, listen to your mother – keep looking at your mother”. Lucifer shouted as loud as he could, unsure if he could be heard. He had to get this covering off his head. While Lucifer could hear Chloe making reassuring noises to Trixie in the background he worked his nose, mouth, teeth and shoulders on the fabric covering his face, finally managing to get his face free. What he saw was far worse than he could ever have imagined.

The hood fell, floating slowly down into a raging pit of hell fire some 30 feet or so below. Heat and fire engulfing the hood, disintegrating it in a momentary fiery flash. Lucifer could see that he was on a pillar, one of three, standing tall within the fire pit. At his 2 o’clock position he could see Chloe, at his 10 o’clock was Beatrice – there was no-one else.

Lucifer now understood what was holding him down, a complicated shackling and pully system with a track running above and to the middle of the pit, this was duplicated where Chloe and Trixie were standing though they were shackled by their hands, standing arms raised in the air. _What the hell!_

“I don’t know who you are but you’ve picked on the wrong Devil today!” Lucifer vehemently cried out with such fury, eyes matching the same as the fire that pooled below them.

 

***

 

Chloe became aware of feeling overwhelming hot -burning hot. she’d closed her eyes just a moment ago attempting to get a good night’s rest from the earlier events of the day. Multiple deaths in exceptionally weird circumstances with no clues as to what actually happened - definitely linked. There was no way those horrific rictus expressions were part of just dying! It wasn’t just her that felt out of sorts, Lucifer was on edge as well though he’d never admit it.

A smell was coming through strongly now. _What was awful smell ... was that sulphur._ Small pearls of perspiration dripped down from her neckline, her shoulders aching, hands numb of feeling.

Chloe opened her eyes, blinking slowly, the heat stinging her eyes. As her eyes adjusted her whole world came crashing down. An overwhelming sense of fear took hold of her as she became aware of where she was. _Hell! I’m in Hell! -Oh My God this can’t be happening._ A pool of roaring fire lay beneath her feet.

“Wake up, Wake up” she closed her eyes repeating slowly to herself. _This can’t be ... I need to wake up._ She’d had vivid dreams before but nothing like this, the smells, taste, feelings – _this has to be real – what have you gotten us into this time Lucifer!_

It was over a year since Lucifer had accidentally revealed himself to her after killing Cain. It had been difficult for her to get to grips with the realization that she was working with the ‘Devil’, the ‘Devil’ of all people. Dr Linda Martin, however, had been the one who’d gotten her through it in the end - Linda’s personal insight into things celestial gave her a unique perspective. Lucifer had withdrawn into himself and wouldn’t discuss it with anyone, including Linda. The partnership was teetering on the edge, fragile, ready to break at any moment but it was Maze that came to the rescue. With her usual demon bluntness, Maze had knocked their heads together, not literally but both Lucifer and Chloe felt if it had gone on any longer anything could have happened. They now had a regular after work ‘talk night’ where they both agreed to be open and honest with each other. Spending the hours talking about past, present events and how they felt – anything too difficult was left for another day or whenever the other was ready talk.

It had worked! Lucifer had brightened, Chloe felt comfortable and the partnership was as good as it was before, if not closer. There were still things he kept to himself but she was sure he would tell her eventually – when he was ready.

Chloe tried to opened her eyes again. The ash embers were swirling around, touching her exposed arms, singeing the hairs on her arms and stinging a they reached her skin. Looking upwards she could see her wrists enveloped in shackles. Testing their resistance Chloe rattled them, the moved slightly but nothing major. Her mind clicked into gear _…people, exits, any other exits?_ . Trying to focus, Chloe couldn’t see anything past the roaring glow of the pit in front of her, blackness enveloping anything beyond. Shifting her body and head to look left, she saw what looked like Lucifer - on his knees with his head covered.

“LUCIFER!” she shouted loudly, surprising herself with the volume and steadiness of her voice. She could feel the panic starting its ride from her centre. Trying to hold herself together, she managed to shift slightly and look to her right. She thought she’d heard Lucifer respond as his head seemed to perk up and turn in her direction.

“…TIVE…….you OK?” seem to drift towards her but it was the small voice and sobs somewhere to her right that caught Chloe’s attention.

“Mommy…momm…” sound trailed from Trixie, a small and near-invisible figure standing in the middle of a pillar, unshackled but hunched - holding and rocking herself in absolute fear. Chloe could just make out the tear tracks down her face. The abominable heat virtually evaporating any actual tears from reaching the bottom of her face.

 _Hold it together Decker…hold it together – whatever’s happening get a grip for Trixie._ Trying to understand what was happening had now taken a significantly different turn – why was Trixie here. Summoning as much strength and steadiness as she could she shouted to her trembling daughter.

“Trixie, Monkey…it’s ok. I’m here – just..just look at me OK, just look at me”.

Trixie nodded at her mother but was still shaking and sobbing. They both heard Lucifer’s muffled voice followed by what could only be described as a vocal hellfire, the words shaking and rumbling like thunder. If anyone was going to get them out of this it was going to him, after all this was Hell wasn’t it?

It was the large resounding bang above Chloe that drove her too look upwards with dread. While the shackles remained around her wrists, arms stretching upwards, they started moving forwards towards the centre of the pit. Chloe’s heart rate was now through the roof, panic was now overtaking her. Swallowing hard she tried to move backwards but to no available.

Trixie screamed and cried out. Chloe had to think quickly, she needed to keep Trixie calm otherwise she would lose it as well. “Monkey, it’s OK just concentrate on my voice and close your eyes and whatever you hear don’t look”. The grinding of the mechanism was making it difficult for Trixie to hear but Chloe breathed a sigh of relief when Trixie closed her eyes.

 

***

 

“Lucifer, can you break free, the pully’s drawing me in – I can’t get out of the restraints” he heard her shout.

Lucifer’s full attention was now on Chloe when he heard a new rumble from above. “I can’t, they’re too strong. Try and climb upwards, I can’t move.” Lucifer offered.

He could see Chloe nod then trying to raise her hands further up trying to loop her legs higher up around the moving chains. He could see Trixie now, eyes closed and unmoving, petrified – routed to the spot.

Chloe made progress, her legs wrapped around the moving mechanism but it suddenly lurched, causing her legs to drop and dangle, now no longer over the support pillar she was previously standing on.

“No” Lucifer cried out with such fear he shocked even himself, his heart almost in his mouth. He was going to lose her, his life his love. This couldn’t be happening. The chains holding him down were absorbing every ounce of strength he had, but it still wasn’t enough to break them.

Chloe was now over directly over the pit, held in the air by the restraints. Lucifer’s and Chloe’s eyes locked, he could see pure fear, something he’d never seen in her face before.

“Chloe..” he shakily spoke, his heart racing. The feeling of being utterly broken, helpless to intervene as the events began to unfold began to rise.

He didn’t hear her voice but read her lips…”I love you…”, then the chains released.

He watched as Chloe dropped, her eyes closed, mouth tightly closed. She uttered no sound; to the end staying strong for Trixie. It felt like time had slowed, drawing out every emotion that Lucifer had. Something was building within in him, filling him with such agony, fury – pure anguish.

She was still falling when the Devil ‘let go’.

 

 


	2. Never heard of a 3-way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! a near escape I reckon....

 

Chapter 2 : Never heard of a 3-way?

 

Maze was in her room slowly rocking herself on the sex swing. It was comfy and she’d had difficulty sleeping the last few weeks. Something wasn’t quite right but she couldn’t put her finger or knife on it. No demons had escaped from Hell recently, that she could sense. She looked at the old antique clock Lucifer had given her a while back. “Just in case one of my siblings decides to pay a visit” he’d said. It wasn’t digital, driven by cogs though never needing winding – ticking away till the end of time – an eternity spell kept it going – slowing whenever a heavenly being was near.

The rest of the household had turned in early that evening, Lucifer included; camped out on the settee with a multitude of blankets smothering him. She hugged her jade knives across her chest like a vampire, listening to the soft ticking of the clock. She started to close her eyes.

Eyes flashing open in an instance, hairs on her arms and neck stood to attention – something was in the house. As quiet as a mouse and agile as a cat, Maze repositioned herself from the swing to her door, ear listening for any sound of the intruder. Slowly opening it, she felt it – something not demonic but definitely evil and it was emanating from Trixie’s room.

In an instance, Maze launched herself through the Trixie’s door, the hinges easily giving way to her demonic strength. Knives flash as Maze stood at the end of Trixie’s bed ready to engage, but not fast enough. Maze saw what looked like body sitting on top of Trixie leaning close to her mouth dissipated in a swirling mist – vanishing without a trace.

 

***

 

At the same time as Maze launched into Trixie’s room,

Chloe sat bolt upright in bed. Fully awake she tried to catch her breath. _What the hell, breath, breath._ _Nightmare…_ She could still feel the heat and a tingling burning feeling on her legs and arms.

Lucifer opened his eyes, pure raw emotion still fully ablaze in his eyes, rage still flowing through every ounce of his being. The realisation that he was back on the settee at Chloe’s filtered through and he looked at his hands. His true devil form was visible, no nightmare had ever brought that to the forefront without him knowing – except when he’d killed Pierce.

 

***

 

Trixie opened her eyes wide, a second later her mouth letting out the most blood curdling scream ever; reverberated throughout the house.

Chloe launched herself from her bed scrabbling in the dark to grab her gun from the bedside table. Vaulting over the bed and throwing open her bedroom door, she tore into Trixie’s room.

Lucifer tumbled off the settee, having become entangled in the blankets. Gaining a grip on the floor he pulled himself up and ran directly to where the sound had originated from, ready for anything - still pumped from the dream.

 

***

 

Maze was instantly at Trixie’s side, knives still in hand but comforting the child. Anger visible on her face, as she held the trembling child.

Chloe slid to a halt at her daughter’s side. “Trixie baby, are you OK”. Maze making way for Chloe to wrap her arms around her. “It’s OK monkey, just a bad dream”, though thinking that this was more than just a nightmare especially since she’d had one as well.

Lucifer appeared at the door, looking dishevelled in more ways than one. He looked ghostly pale, no colour left on his face.

“Bad dream?” Chloe directing the question at Lucifer.

“You could say that!”. Lucifer responded, running his hand through his hair. Lucifer turned to his demon “What happened Maze?”

“It vanished before I could smite it” Maze responded disappointedly through gritted teeth. “So close, it was over the kid, I couldn’t risk it”.

“What was it exactly?” Chloe turned to face Maze, rocking Trixie and soothing the sobs.

“Not sure…I felt it appear, it’s not a demon that much is sure. Something else, something that changed to mist”? Maze looked questioningly at Lucifer.

Turning her head directly locking eyes of Chloe, “Fear…I can smell the fear on you Decker”. Maze leaned her head further towards the bed sniffing. “Both of you. It’s like I can almost lick it off you both.”, nodding towards Trixie as well.

“What’s happened with you two, you seem totally out of it – were you jumping each other?” Maze threw into the conversation, looking between Chloe and Lucifer as she returned back to lean against the unhinged door.

“Maze!”, Lucifer and Chloe responded. Chloe growling it out and throwing a dark look at Maze.

“What..I was just saying”, Maze said defeatedly, bending her head to look at her blades.

Chloe’s searching gaze at Lucifer was more forthcoming.

“Nightmare, hell fire pit – still don’t know how I got out of it. It was hell but wasn’t.” Lucifer breathed, his rigid body still trying to relax and return to normal.

“You aren’t the only one” retorted Chloe, “ditto on the hell fire pit thing”. Lucifer looked aghast as he remembered “You were falling…falling into the hell fire pit. I…I..couldn’t take it”. His eyes sought out Chloe’s in the dim bedroom, did she remember what she’d said before she fell?

Chloe softening eyes locked on to Lucifer’s, ‘yes’ she remembered everything, every single word and action – hoping her look conveyed her thoughts. It was only a brief exchanged but Maze knew that look. “Hell, go get a room already!” throwing her arms in the air. “Can we get back to ‘Hell pit, evil presence’” annoyance clear in her voice. There was unvanquished evil somewhere in LA and she’d let it slip through her fingers.

A small muffled voice could just about be heard through Chloe’s t-shirt “Me too”. Trixie’s sobs had quietened and she was now looking at the three adults in her room. “You told me to close my eyes mommy, I didn’t look…”.

Chloe, Maze and Lucifer looked at each other. Chloe was the first to speak. “A shared dream, is that possible. I’ve not heard of anything like it before. I know twins might have a connection to feel the other, but this is you, me and Trixie?”. Chloe looked at Lucifer, hoping for an explanation.

“I’ve had plenty of dreams, nothing like this before though. Plenty of nightmares but nothing ever shared, nothing as real..it was like I was actually there watching you die, I actually thought it was Hell”. Sitting down on Trixie’s bed, he placed a hand on the Detective’s shoulder. He felt anxious, being out of control was something he wasn’t used to, he’d had no control over that dream or the one that linked them and that scared him, though he’d never admit it.

Chloe brain was working overtime, latching onto something he’d just said. “you were actually watching me die..what would have happened if we hadn’t woken up or Maze hadn’t disturbed what ever it was?”. Lucifer watched the detective’s cogs whirl, he could tell she was trying to piece together something…but what?

Chloe added, “My heart was racing so hard, I could have easily had a heart attack and died.” Looking directly at Lucifer.

“Died asleep…but utterly terrified” Lucifer replied, his eyebrows raising “The current cases? They died in their sleep looking as though they were scared out of their minds.” The connection couldn’t be ignored. Chloe nodded.

A small whimper came from the bed, and Chloe felt small arms around her tighten. A counter hug was administered to the small body.

“First thing in the morning we need to ask Ella the results of the forensic tests”, Chloe said out loud, mentally noting.

Lucifer spoke quietly, moving further into the bedroom and placing a hand on Trixie’s head. “We might need to consider a visit with Linda as a group, even if it’s not connected we might get to better understand what actually happened – especially given the child”.

“Good idea. Monkey do you think you’d be able to talk to Dr Linda tomorrow, along with the rest of us. You don’t have to if you don’t want to..” Chloe coaxed. A small nod responded. “Lovely all settled then – I’ll phone her first thing” Lucifer gave a reassuring smile, patted Trixie’s head and left the room. Chloe had seen that smile before knowing that was show. While Maze could smell and taste fear, Chloe on the other hand could see it hiding in Lucifer’s eyes.

Maze moved from the doorway approaching Trixie, she whispered and winked, “Don’t worry kid, I won’t let anything happen to you – I’m your personal bodyguard now - it will have to get through me now.” Turning to Chloe as she left the bedroom, “If you need me Decker, I’ll be in my room sharpening my knives” and with that she was gone.

Chloe remained, holding her daughter tightly, Trixie’s eyes were drooping but she was holding back from sleep. “Monkey, don’t worry get some sleep we’re all here – it’s not coming back don’t worry” Chloe said softly, trying to be confident when she spoke. She knew it might not be something she could promise but her faith in Lucifer and Maze in keeping them safe made her determined that she could keep it.

 


	3. There's always room for one more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whom ever she is, she's definitely not to be messed with.

 

Chapter 3 : There’s always room for one more.

 

Swirling mist filled the small darkened room, heavy breathing the only sound resonating within.

_Christ, that was close._

Trying to steady herself, a withered hand reached for one of the shelving units attached securely to wall.

Breathing slowly to recover, she looked around, double checking she was alone, nothing had come through with her.

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d come back empty handed, but, My God!, she’d never felt such power from a mere mortal. The soul net had simply just overloaded, she’d designed it so long ago that she never thought it could short-circuit. It was quite a dream as well. She’d never had anyone dream of hell fire before. That child had a vivid imagination even if she’d had to tampered with the dream slightly to make it more horrific – who’d ever heard of a picnic in Hell. An ingenious play by the mother though asking the kid to close her eyes. Seriously that could have worked if the kid had kept her eyes closed - she’d peeked just as the cuffs released and the mother fell.

Fumbling on the wall to the left she found the light switch and turned it on. The room filled with a dim orange glow – _bloody light saving bulbs_ _soooo slow!._ She longed for the older

bulbs, fast and bright and so much quicker than candles. Shaking her head sadly, _so much for saving the environment! M_ ortals...they had no idea what was coming, if she calculated correctly judgement day was only a few years off.

It was brighter now. Dusty jars were now visible, crammed so closely together that you could hardly see any space between them. All four walls were filled from floor to the ceiling. Each jar was secured at the top with a rubber cork and contained a small marble shaped ball of light, each with varying degrees of brightness. Each time a ball hit the side of a jar small sparks could be seen.

“Won’t be too long now!” she cooed as she looked loving around her. At her comment the marble lights starting to gain speed, bashing the sides of their contains at an ever increasing speed.

“Now now, calm down! I don’t want you lot popping your corks! That’s my job” She smirked, waved her hand and moved slowly down the trap door which appeared just in front of her. Flicking the light switch off she left, leaving the only light in the room emanating from the jars.

First thing she needed to find out was why her net had failed. Normally she’d only go for one or two but she needed to completely fill the room if she was ever going to get through judgement day and the aftermath. While the stock pile was nearly complete it still needed a few more standard unwilling volunteers.

The trap door led to a corridor with several doors on either side, but she continued to walk gingerly to a small door directly at the end, ajar with a slither of light shining through, lighting her way. She entered what can only be described as a standard kitchen setup. Nothing out of the ordinary but for a few old, tattered books lying on the surface of the kitchen counter. A few stools were scattered around and, drawing one close, she perched on top of it, letting herself slowly relax. Placing her hands lightly on the books, with a shimmer in the visual spectrum the withered hand was now slender, smooth and well manicured. “That’s better” she grinned, her hand now grasping one of the books. Opening it, she now flicking through the old, well visited pages.

She’d nearly been caught and if her memory wasn’t playing tricks, there were knives involved. It was only a glimpse but she was never one to back down from a challenge – she’d just been caught off guard. She moved the remaining books to the left, revealing a few files. Picking up the top one she opened it, aligning it next to her open book - page entitled ‘Casting a Soul Net’. There were meant to be just three people in that house tonight not four. She read out loud from the summary section of the file,

“Child – female. Previous nightmares following kidnapping – treatment on-going. Working mother, divorced, has over-bearing mother figure, Father deceased, several major event traumas.”

She turned the paper over, still reviewing “Moved recently, sharing household expenses with additional female”. _No mention of a man and why didn’t that other female show up in the dream?_

She just couldn’t fully fathom it out. The man may well have been visiting but the female should have appeared and been held in the net, irrelevant of the final overload triggering the link between the three being broken. Perhaps she came in just as they broke free?

No matter what, this male was all she needed - her final jar – no need to go after anyone else. She’d never totally failed to get what she wanted and, given the challenge earlier, her mind was made up... increase the power on the net and go back and get him.

It was going to be difficult to time it right as she didn’t have a clue who the man was – definitely not the ex-husband from the general description in the file. Her man was much taller, lean but muscular she mused. It was a handwritten sticky note, just visible, slipped under the back cover that gave her the clue she needed.

“Cross-reference: Mr L Morningstar” she read. A slow smile creeping across her face. “Well, Helloooo Mr Morningstar. It’s going to be nice to see you. There’s always room for one more on my shelf or in this case, just you”.

Rising from the stool, she closed the file.

 

 

 

 


	4. The Statistics Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda listens, discovering something quite worrying with the stats. Could a pattern help catch a murderer or something else not of this world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maze is right - do your research first. I now have a good knowledge of Californian counties. Scientific American mentioned here - I'm sure they've probably published something on Sleep Paralysis at some point in time but the stats and stuff are totally made up. Hope you continue to enjoy.

 

Chapter 4 : The Statistics Game

 

Chloe, Trixie, Maze and Lucifer were now sitting outside Doctor Martin’s office. Maze sat to the left of Chloe, slouching with her arms crossed and legs apart. Every so often a long breath left her. She was clearly bored, patience was not one of her virtues.

To her right was Trixie, curled up in the foetal position, her head resting on Chloe’s lap, eyes closed but not fully asleep.

Lucifer sat to the other side of Trixie, immaculately dressed as usual, leaning slightly back against the sofa with his long legs crossed. Although his eyes were closed, Chloe could sense he wasn’t his normal self, he was agitated and continually fiddling with his cuff links.

They hadn’t talked much about the events earlier this morning, worried that Trixie would back away from the impending visit with Linda. She’d fired off several texts to Dan in the early hours explaining what happened, where they were now and the likely ETA at the office. There were plenty of things that needed to be done so additional texts followed.

Chloe took a deep breath and sighed, prompting Lucifer’s eye to pop open. “Are you OK Detective?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“I think so, just tired” she said, giving a small but resigned smile.

Lucifer nodded, turning his eyes to review Trixie and then back to Chloe again. Understanding his questioning gaze, her hand involuntarily stroked her daughter’s hair. “She could be better. She’s not really said a word since.” Chloe added, looking up at him.

Maze’s voice joined theirs from the left, offering in a matter of fact way, “The kid’s strong Decker, she’ll be fine”.

“I hope so Maze, I really do” Chloe responded, looking down at her daughter who had started to stir.

Lucifer had managed to squeeze them into Linda’s schedule that morning, though who could say no to the Devil - Linda definitely had trouble doing so on occasion. Luckily they didn’t need to wait too long for Linda to finish with her current client.

The office door opened and an old, small bald man with glasses exited. Looking up he caught a glimpse of Maze, whom clad top to toe in leather, was looking every bit delicious. He stopped, staring at her. “What?”, she said defiantly. Standing she approached him. “Do you want a piece of me?” she said, gesticulating aggressively.

A sleeping Trixie had Chloe unable to intervene with Lucifer looking on, a big grin on his face. “This looks fun..”, uncrossing his legs and sitting up to watch the spectacle unfold. Chloe shot him her ‘well do something’ look but he wasn’t paying her any attention .

“Woa…Maze” Linda interrupted, facing Maze and raised her hands. Linda had just rushed through the door just managing to get in between Maze and her intended prey.

“He’s staring”, Maze complained, pointing to Linda’s client.

“Justin, you need to go…I’ll see you next week”. Linda turned and quickly ushered her shocked client away. Lucifer watching him closely as he left.

Maze huffed as she walked past Linda and into her office.

Linda sighed. “Welcome…please come in”, with a wave of a hand to the open door. Chloe gently woke Trixie and helping her rise headed into the room. Though Lucifer was following he stopped where Linda was, bending down he whispered. “You can tell me Doctor, why was he staring at Maze?” a slow grin appearing on his face. “It’s something unusual, naughty, a dirty little secret isn’t it” Looking directly into her eyes now.

Linda knew that look. She was grateful that Lucifer had once described her as ‘a complex one’, otherwise she’d be spilling the beans by now. She resisted and said stone faced “Lucifer, you know I can’t discuss - patient confidentiality”, raising her arms again and directing him into her office.

Lucifer drawled, “oooo, it is isn’t it, lovely. You know I’ll find out later”. Bringing himself back to full height and finally entering the office.

“Not if I have anything to do about it.” muttered Linda under her breath as she followed Lucifer in and closing the door behind her. The red ‘engaged’ light illuminated.

 

***

 

Fitting all four of them comfortably on a couch was virtually impossible, so Trixie took up residence on her mother’s knees.

Linda, dressed professionally as always, her hair arranged up in a tight bun, approached her desk. Grabbing her glasses and notepad, she returned to the group and sat in her chair across from the couch.

“Well”, she said, “I wasn’t expected all of you, I thought this was about you three”, looking in turn at Chloe, Trixie and Lucifer. “Hey, I was there too…so to speak.” Maze said despondently, taken aback by not being included in the ‘group’. “I reckon at least some of you would be dead right now if it wasn’t for me”. Huffing, Maze crossed her arms and sat back.

“And we’re glad to have you, aren’t we Detective?” Lucifer raising his eyebrows trying to placate her. “I’m sure the child definitely does?”.

“Of course we do Maze”, Chloe offered. With that a little face turned toward the demon and nodded.

“Yeah! Too right you are!”, Maze muttered making it perfectly clear of where she thought she stood.

Linda watched the group interaction carefully, “Well, it’s a little … unorthodox to have three individuals in one of my sessions but a forth can’t hurt”. Knowing anything to do with this group was never going to be ‘normal’.

“So… what brings you all to me today. How can I help?” Therapist mode now in operation.

Linda chose Chloe to start, as if Lucifer did you wouldn’t stop him ‘drifting off onto something else. As there were four of them, she put some session rules in place – each one would tell their ‘story’, she’d make notes, ask a few questions and finally discuss together at the end. Pad and pen in hand she asked Chloe to begin.

Chloe was the first to explain what had happened, at least from her view point. As the story progressed so did Chloe’s heart rate, anxiety increasing so much pearls of sweat appeared on her brow. Linda made notes and ensured that Chloe wasn’t interrupted by Lucifer who attempted to correct inconsistencies as he saw them. Every time Lucifer moved forward opening his mouth to say something, a little shake of her head and a glance over her glasses resulted in him remaining quiet. Maze, on the other hand, was strangely taking a keen interest in everything being said.

“So how were you feeling through out and most importantly at the end?” Linda asked softly.

“I honestly thought I was going to die. My whole body was tight and I couldn’t breath..I was falling and there was nothing I could do about it”. Chloe’s eyes were closed, trying to think of anything she’d missed…well apart from what she’d said before the chains released. That she kept to herself. She’d wondered if Lucifer would mention it? It was something she wasn’t ready to share with others like Linda and Maze. Trixie hadn’t seen it as she’d had her eyes closed. She felt a large warm hand on hers, a gentle squeeze. Chloe opened her eyes and looked towards Lucifer, the warmth and concern in his eyes helped her start to relax.

Lucifer was up next. He fidgeted where he sat, he wasn’t used to talking about ‘things’ in front of others. Linda, the true professional, coxed “I know this is difficult”, waving her hands to the others, “but it’s important that I fully understand what each of you have gone through. Take a few deep breaths”.

Lucifer knew how important this was for the Detective, so taking a few breaths as told, he began. By the time Lucifer had finished, he too was a quivering wreck, breathless, pale. He leaned over on his knees believing he was actually going to be vomit. He reached inside his jacket and retrieved his flask, finding it empty he huffed. He reached for the small glass of water that was on the table in front of him and took a sip.

Linda asked Lucifer the same question “So how were you feeling through out and most importantly at the end?”. Lucifer looked up from the floor.

“ I felt, I felt…..helpless, angry, weak. I couldn’t move or breath, I….” Chloe had now covered his hand with her own. He looked up at her with a small weak smile. He straightened and composed himself before continuing. “I was watching her fall”.

“But what did you feel when Chloe disappeared?”

Lucifer knew the answer but he was having difficultly admitting it. Taking a deep breath with a look at Chloe, he quietly said ‘alone’.

Linda now needed to move onto the last person, the smallest of the four, Trixie. She’d been sitting very quietly on Chloe’s lap throughout, digesting everything being said. Chloe’s arms holding her tight.

Linda moved closer to Trixie so that she could hear her better. “Trixie” Linda began. “Before we start I want to make sure that you are comfortable and that you are happy for me to discuss your dream with you but also that you are comfortable for your mum, Maze and Lucifer to be here with you. You don’t have to continue if don’t want to and you can stop at anytime. Do you understand?”.

Trixie nodded. “So, lets start at the beginning, when you found yourself falling asleep. Can you remember what you were dreaming about.” Linda asked.

“I was dreaming of a picnic.” she volunteered.

Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other. This didn’t fit the pattern at all but they kept quiet and allowed her to continue.

“Go on”, Linda continued to coax.

“We were in Hell. Me, Daddy, Mummy, Maze and Lucifer. We had a picnic basket, a mat and lots of sandwiches. Everyone was happy – we were playing games”.

Chloe snapped a brief look at Lucifer. A broad grin was across his face now, a glint in his eye. Chloe closed her eyes for a second, trying to process what her daughter had said. Was she surprised or worried…actually she wasn’t on both counts. It sounded like this part was the happy part, if her daughter could be happy with dreaming about Hell and picnics then so be it.

Trixie continued. “and then…it changed. Daddy disappeared and the ground opened up.”

Chloe noticed that Trixie’s breathing had sped up and her daughter was now gripping her arm tightly. “Monkey, are you sure you want to continue”, Chloe said, concern clearly audible in her voice.

“I’m, I’m fine mummy, I want to continue”. Trixie wiggled on Chloe’s lap, adjusting her position. “It turned into a horrible big pit of fire and I was so scared. I didn’t want you to get hurt mummy. I tried to do as you told me - not to look..but” Trixie started to cry.

“but you did..” Chloe said softly, tightening her arms around her daughter in a fierce hug. The small child nodded. With that two strong arms enveloped them both, Lucifer had surrounded them, holding them closely, chin resting on the top of Chloe’s head. “I’ve got you” he said softly.

It wasn’t just Maze’s jaw that dropped at the sight, Linda’s did as well. She couldn’t believe it, The Devil didn’t do hugs, but here he was hugging Chloe and her daughter as one. _Progress!_ Linda thought.

 

After a few moments, Trixie had settled down and Lucifer released them both. Chloe looked at Linda. “How can a dream change into something that we all dreamt?”. While Linda knew she could explain each of their personal experiences, a shared dream hadn’t been heard of. “I can’t” she said feeling ineffectual.

Linda continued, interpreting each of their dreams separately.

“Nightmares are normally created by the subconscious brain, interpreting them can be difficult. They manifest themselves from your thoughts and feelings but given that the three of you woke up with difficulty breathing it could be something called Sleep Paralysis. Paralysis symptoms tend to be sensations of noise or smells, inability to move – breath in this instance. Feelings of terror.” She paused.

“Each of you had a distinctive role in the dream, a weakness so to speak. The feeling of falling to certain death relates to a person feeling that there is something in their life they are having difficulty controlling”.

“Fascinating Doctor”. Lucifer was listening to every word Linda was saying. “So when the Detective fell over the balcony at my penthouse and was falling”.

Linda rolled her eyes. “Yes Lucifer, but we aren’t here to go over that particular event are we”.

Suddenly realising what he’d just said, Lucifer cleared his throat and sheepishly looked down. “Yes, Yes, sorry doctor, please continue”.

“What…when did I fall off the balcony”. Chloe looked directly at Lucifer, frowning. Lucifer looked as though he’d been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. “We can chat about it at one of the ‘talk nights’, doctor please continue”. Lucifer hoped to distract the detective from asking anymore awkward questions.

Linda continued, looking at Lucifer and Trixie. “Feelings of loneliness or being left alone can manifest themselves through watching a loved one or partner leave or disappear. How it relates to each individual and their dream can have multiple meanings when mixed with other emotions.”

Linda turned to Maze. “You weren’t part of this…this shared dream, were you”.

“No, but I was there when ‘it’ disappeared. It was sitting on the kid’s chest”, Maze responded.

“There was someone else in the room?” Linda responded raising her eyebrows.

“Oh Yeah, nearly got the bitch as well”, Maze proudly said. “saved their lives” she added waving her hands in the direction of the others.

Linda took a deep breath. “We’re talking celestial or demonic then?”, a slightly panic look taking over her face, her foot starting to tap.

Chloe hesitated. “We don’t know what it is yet, but it might be related to a couple of cases we’ve been working on”

“Right….right”, Linda composed herself looking briefly at the floor.

Chloe continued, “Do people die from nightmares or Sleep paralysis? The victims in our cases appear to die in their sleep but ….” Chloe trailed off trying to think of the best way to put it. “have distorted faces, as though they were scared to death. “

“Good God!”. Linda’s mouth dropped.

“Doctor please!”, Lucifer stiffened at the mention of his Dad. He couldn’t stand his father being cast in a good light.

Linda glanced at Lucifer saying “Sorry” before returning to Chloe to answer her question. “No, not that I’ve heard of but if you had a heart attack alone in bed during the night no-one would know? but the faces…” Linda thought for moment ”wait”, Linda rose from her seat, moving across the floor to her desk. Opening and rummaging in her top draw, she pulled out a journal.

“This was last month’s Scientific American.” Linda made her way back to her chair and placed it on the table between them all. As she flicking through the pages of the journal, Lucifer, Chloe and Maze, moved closer to get a better look. Trixie, now looking a little brighter, relocated and squashed herself between her mother and Maze. “It had an article covering just this, including statistics by state, I think it might include counties as well”.

Linda, finding the page, spoke “here” as she pointed to the article. Chloe turned her head slightly to get a better view as Linda turned the page round for her to read.

“The study basically follows the same lines as we’ve already discussed but here’s the thing, sleep paralysis is on the increase as well as unexplained deaths during sleep.” Linda points to a set of statistics. “Over a twelve month period in California, Sacarmento, El Dorado, Alpine, Tuolumne, Mariposa, Madera, Fresno, Tulare, Kern.” Linda reads from the list. “They’ve all shown a rapid increase but the biggest has been here in Los Angeles.”.

Chloe studies the list, trying to think of any links. “There has to be a pattern here”, moving the journal closer. A little voice seeps into her thoughts.

“Mummy?”, Trixie was leaning closer

“Yes Monkey”, Chloe said, though she was still concentrating on the article.

“Aren’t they all next to each other”. Trixie said in a matter of fact voice.

Lucifer moved closer, studying the list. Within a second his eyebrows rose and mouth dropped. He glanced over to Chloe, “Do you know, I think she’s right!”, sitting up and straightening. Turning to Trixie, a wide grin appeared on his face. “Well done child! A logical mind, you must get that from your mother”.

 

“She’s right”, Maze added, having been uncharacteristically quiet throughout.

“Look”, Maze had out her phone and brought up a map of California. Pointing and moving her finger in a line from Sacramento, through the counties and down to Los Angeles.

“Well done Monkey”, turning and smiling, Chloe praised her daughter. A smiling Trixie bounced a little on the couch.

“That’s not normal and it’s too much of a coincidence.” Linda looked up from the map, her eyes meeting Chloe’s.

“It’s moving from county to county Detective. How does ‘it’ pick it’s victims?”. Lucifer uttered, looking from the detective to Maze.

“Research”. Maze interjected, slouching back onto the couch, one arm resting over the edge of the couch, the other over the back. Her legs crossed. “it’s a predator right, it needs to pick it’s victims. That’s what I’d do”.

A chill ran through Linda, every so often she’d forgot that Maze was a demon. Maze was a killer, hunting was her thing. “but where would you start?” Linda asked.

“If I wanted to disguise my shit, I’d be looking to find people who match what ever I want to cover up”.

Chloe looked at the statistics again, “How are these statistics captured?”. She asked Linda.

“They’re all co-ordinated centrally. All files are held at the local archives”. Linda offered.

“You don’t hold them here?”. Chloe looked up, double checking Linda’s response.

“No. The office is too small to hold everything, I get them couriered over a week in advance, except for today. The appointment was short notice and I haven’t put in a request yet”.

“Would Trixie’s history of nightmares be recorded in her file?” Chloe started to feel anxiety rising.

“Yes, though they are held under strict control. Only those with security clearance are able to gather the summary information for statistical purposes.” Linda rose and moved to her desk and started to write something on piece of paper. “Let me get you the address of the archives office. Linda returned and handed it to Chloe.

“If Trixie’s on file, and the thing has her notes, then it might have the notes on the other victims as well” Lucifer was now following the Detective’s line of thinking.

Chloe picked up her phone to text Dan. “I’ll get Dan to ensure that the unis have taken statements from the next of Kin. It might tell us if the victims might have been having sleep problems recently. Ella should have the forensics back by now. We can drop Trixie off at my mum’s before we head in to the precinct.”

“I need to do a few things today. We meeting up at Lux later?” Maze asked getting up and moving to the door.

“I don’t think it’s safe to meet at your house Detective just in case ‘it’ reappears” Lucifer suggested.

“You’re right, somehow I don’t really want to go home later, Lux it is”. Chloe responded.

“Thanks for your time”. Chloe raised from the couch, followed by Lucifer and Trixie.

“No problem at all. Let me know if I can be of further assistance”. Linda escorted them to the door.

Lucifer, the last to leave, paused. “Do you think my file might be part of what’s happening” clear concern in his voice. Linda nodded but added, “Nothing of the Devil in there though”.

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief. If his file had got into the hands of someone, at least he would be mortal in their eyes.

Linda closed the door behind them, resting quite heavily on it. She sighed, adjusted her clothing – mentally preparing herself for whatever was coming next.

 


	5. Adrenaline Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Ella get the evidence ready for Chloe and Lucifer who are returning to the precinct from visiting Dr Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this. To note everyone is fictional and bears no resemblance to living or dead people. Obviously Gordon Ramsay exists but mentioned in passing only. LA Central Archives if fictional. Apologies for any typos etc. I haven't got a proof reader.

Chapter 5 : Adrenaline Bomb

 

Dan got to the precinct early even though he was exhausted.  

He was wide awake at 2 am when he’d received the text message from Chloe starting with a ‘Dan..’. From experience he knew that any text which started like that meant ‘just read and action, don’t phone’.

She’d started by explaining that she’d be taking Trixie to Linda in the morning, following a nasty nightmare. _Graham, that bastard_ he thought to himself. She’d been having them on a regular basis ever since the kidnapping. He was worried, he blamed himself for Graham, if it weren’t for his actions so much wouldn’t have happened – it was adding to his already heavy load.

He’d spent most of the morning keeping busy. Chloe had asked that he check to make sure all the witness statements were gathered, getting uniform to ask for anything out of the ordinary, noting in particular any mental health concerns from neighbours, work, friends and family. This was extra to the standard questions but the ‘faces cases’, as the uniforms had nicknamed them, were way out of the ordinary. 

The last victim was proving a little difficult Dan contacting the locals in the New Orleans police department. He hoped a statement would be coming through shortly.

While Dan waited for everything to arrive on his desk he let his mind drift.  He picked up one of the only things left of Charlotte that he kept – her cup.  He’d brought it into the precinct wanting to keep at least something of her at work. Holding it in one hand, his other middle finger circled the top.

Thoughts of the past flooded into him, memories of Charlotte. He knew he’d let himself go recently, distracting himself by work. Grief, anger, resentment and self-loathing weren’t a good combination - he just didn’t care anymore. 

To others he was withdrawn, his face gaunt. Blood shot eyes weren’t just from tiredness, though the dark circles underneath confirmed that he wasn’t sleeping. He wasn’t eating right and didn’t even care if people were eating his pudding.  LAPD’s BSS psychologist had tried to get him talking but he was interested. The majority of people stayed out of his way, not approaching him unless absolutely necessary.

It was mid morning when Ella arrived.

“Dude” Ella greeted brightly. She’d just arrived at the precinct, gliding through the corridor to Dan’s desk. In her arms she carried a large cardboard box. 

Not getting any response, she carefully placed her load onto Dan’s desk. “Dude”, Ella repeated, waving her hand in front of Dan’s face.

The tactic worked and Dan’s glazed-over look starts to disappear and he comes back to reality with a jolt.

“What…oh Hi Ella, Sorry mind elsewhere”, a small but sad smile appearing on his face.

“No worries”, but with a sympathetic look she adds “You OK? You don’t look to great, rough night”.

Dan perks up a bit, not waiting to be draw into a conversation about him. “No, honestly I’m fine”.

Turning to the box on the table “So, what’s this?” he asked.

“Evidence from the ‘faces’ cases” she said. “There’s a few more boxes in the car”.

Dan gets up “Do you need a hand”. Ella throws him the keys “If you can that would be cool. Just bring them into the lab”. Smiling she picks up the box and bounces off towards her office greeting people as she goes.

“No problem”, he called after her. Ella was always like a breath of fresh air, her faith had seen her through Charlotte’s death. He wished he had that sort of faith, he desperately needed something.

 

Dan retrieved the remaining boxes, stacking them up for Ella in the lab. The case files were on the top so, with nothing left to do except to wait for Chloe and Lucifer to arrive, he sat down on a nearby chair staring at the floor.

“Are you sure you’re OK, I know it’s been rough lately”, Ella looked up from her microscope.

Dan sighed running his hand through his hair “You could say that”.

Stopping what she was doing, Ella walked over and stood next to Dan, “Bring it in” she said arms wide, encouraging him in for a hug.

Dan stood and fidgeted, debating whether he should or shouldn’t submit to her demand.  Ella’s hands motioned him to approach, her arms still open and inviting. _What the Hell!_ , letting out a sigh he embraced her. There was always something about a Lopez hug that made people feel better. Her positivity radiating into his body, his muscles relaxing. He squeezed her tighter burying his head into her shoulder.

Ella felt his arms tighten.  She was worried about him, but she wasn’t the only one. She’d discussed it with Chloe and Lucifer over the last couple of months, everyone keeping an eye on him to ensure he didn’t do anything ‘silly’. She’d hope that her hug would give him some temporarily relief from whatever he was going through.

Suddenly the door opened and Lucifer popped his head round.  “Hellooo…am I missing anything good?” he said, grinning like a school boy.  Dan jumped and released Ella quickly, “What..No. No man”, he said moving back skittishly, not looking at anyone specific.

Ella gave Lucifer an angry look and shook her head. “Seriously!” she muttered.

 

***

 

Chloe wasn’t too far behind Lucifer, arriving in the lab shortly after.

“So what have we got”. Chloe directed at Dan and Ella.

Dan began, handing her the case files. “Our first victims are Fred Gibbs and Lara Fleetwick both 33. Both local to LA. Roommates but according to the landlord that found them, there was more to it. Seems that they’d been arguing for a few months, no problems at work though. Nothing that would seem to warrant a reason for killing them.”

Chloe opens the files, placing them on the lab table. The others moved closer to look over her shoulder.

Dan continued “The third victim, Jarmarcas Brown, 45, lived way over the other side of town and nowhere near the first scene so doesn’t appear to know the other victims. Isn’t local and actually moved to LA about 6 months ago from New Orleans. Nothing out of the ordinary in his day to day life, found by his girlfriend, but the family statement came through earlier suggests he might have been suffering from depression. Nothing seems to link them together….except the faces”.

Chloe is still studying Fred and Lara’s file, when Lucifer picks up Jarmarcas’s asking inquisitively, “Do we know how long he’d been suffering from depression?  Was he being treated?”. Dan moved towards Lucifer, looking over his shoulder and pointing.  “Yeah..looks as though he’d been suffering for a while. Had a shrink back in his home town.”

Lucifer tilted his head and looked towards Chloe, “He’s likely to have arranged something here in LA to continue.”.

Chloe nodded, “If the others were being counselled as well?”  _This might be the link we need, its weak but still worth checking out._ She turned to Ella, “So…forensics”.

You could almost see Ella jump for joy, breaking out in a big grin. “Well I can definitely say, they were ‘frightened to death’” holding her hands up to air quote.

Dan gasped, taken aback but at the same time noticed that Lucifer and Chloe didn’t seem so shocked.

“Whaaat! You say…how does she know that?”.  Ella was now in her element.

“Well.. taking the faces out of the picture,” Ella shivered “The bodies of all victims show rectangular bruising around the chest area, as though something heavy was resting there. That didn’t kill them as bruising suggest blood flow so they were still alive. What killed them was adrenaline.” She could see looks of confusion on her colleagues faces so continued to elaborate. 

“Adrenaline gives you the fight or flight feeling when you get scared.  You either kick out or run away. Your muscles tense ready to fight right, your blood pressure goes up and you’re heart starts pumping….Boom!” Ella shouted gesticulating with her arms in an explosive way. “Adrenaline Bomb” Everyone one including Lucifer jumped.

“Miss Lopez, Please!. Less of the dramatics. You know I don’t have a spare suit or trousers here. Dad forbid I have to wear something of Dan’s”. Lucifer recovered after having his heart skip a beat.  Chloe stifled a laugh.

“What!” Lucifer looking really put out.

“Scared?” Chloe retorted with a small smile.

“Certainly not!” Lucifer pulling himself to his full height, straightening both his jacket and his cufflinks.  He wasn’t scared as such, just surprised by the loud sound. He was still on edge from the events of this morning.

Chloe regretted saying it as soon as it left her mouth. He’d been unusually quiet on the trip over from Dr Martin’s. She sensed he was feeling vulnerable both mentally and physically. Opening up in front of everyone was one of the hardest things she’d seen him do.

“Sorry….I’m just teasing”. Chloe made eye contact with him so he knew she was sincere.

Lucifer relaxed, letting his shoulders down, “Apology accepted”.

With argument diverted Chloe relaxed back, “I didn’t think adrenaline could kill you”?

“In high doses, yes, as in all of our victims. It’s toxic and damages your organs including the lungs. In fact it distorts the shape of your heart making it look like an octopus.” Wiggling her arms as she tried to emulate tentacles. “It’s stress cardiomyopathy but it’s commonly called broken heart syndrome”.

Giving them a moment for the information to sink in, she continued.

“But that’s not all. Each one of the victims had a graze at the back of the throat as though something sharp had been put in their mouths and dragged back out. It would have to have been long and thin with a sharp end – more knitting needle length than crochet hook though”.

Chloe reached for her throat and held it. _What are we chasing!_ she pondered.  Lucifer felt Chloe tense and laid a hand on her shoulder.  “Are you OK, Detective?”, making it clear that he was there and giving her a look to say he understood what she was thinking.  She nodded but clearly wasn’t.

“But the faces…”, Dan reached and spread the gruesome and horrific photos on the table; gesturing at them while looking at Ella.

“Well definitely looks like they were scared to death”, Ella responded, involuntarily fiddling with her crucifix necklace,  “but I do have a theory though its just a theory…water celery”.

“Water celery” Chloe said with a rise of her eyebrows.

“It’s a highly toxic plant and causes what people call ‘death grin’.  You ever heard of a sardonic grin?  That’s where the term comes from, it’s found in Sardinia.  There’s no trace of it in the blood  – I’m still working on it though”. A small thinking wrinkles appearing on her brow.

Looking at the other boxes Chloe asked, “Anything else at the scene”.

“Yeah tons”. Ella’s face lighting up as she moved round to the other boxes. “Nothing really at the first scene other than the victims.  The second was really interesting”.

Opening the first box Ella pulled out several very large bags of bunched straw. “These were found at the base of every entrance and window, except the very small window in the bathroom, more like a vent actually. I did manage to get fingerprints of the wrappers but they belonged to our victim. All in all four boxes worth of the stuff” pointing to the other boxes on the floor.

Reaching to a different box Ella pulled out a huge bag. This time it was filled to the brim with a white looking substance.

“Oooo drugs, Lovely” Lucifer rubbed his hands together.

“No,  Salt”,  said Ella placing it on the table.

“What type of Salt?  Kosher salt, sea salt. It’s definitely not Himalayan pink salt or Kala Namak..” Lucifer began

“Lucifer” Chloe frowned at him

Lucifer looked deflated “What? I’m only trying to be thorough. People should take gastronomical knowledge more seriously.”

Dan joined in inquisitively and asked “Well how many are there?”

“There’s at least twelve types of salt that I know of.“ Lucifer straightened happily answering Dan’s question. _At least some ones interested_ he thought.

“This isn’t MasterChef” Chloe bit back, crossing her arms.

“Gordon Ramsay actually owes me a favor or two..bad business with his father-in-law and all that. We could pop to Las….” Lucifer stopped and bit his lip. _Las Vegas..best not to go there!_ . Changing his tune “Never mind Detective, Sorry…please continue Miss Lopez”. Waving in the direction of the newly placed bag.

“Salt. Table Salt.  Loads of it all over the bedroom floor. Even weirder, it was trailed around our victim’s bed….and” she reached into the box and pulled out some photos. “Our killer left a footprint. Literally a foot, no shoe!”.

“A barefooted killer?” Lucifer smiled.

“What’s more it was serious burned in the process. Ultra light source picked it both skin and blood. Looks like they tried to clean it up but the light don’t lie”.

“Can we get DNA from it?” Chloe asked, moving forward to study the picture.

“It was pretty damaged by the salt but I’m working on it. It’ll take a few days to come back from the lab”. Ella moved into the open space by the door.

“So….from what I can piece together, I can give you an idea of what happened”, Ella approached Lucifer reaching for his arm and directing him to lay on the floor. 

“Oh no no no, I don’t know what’s been on that floor, this suit is only just back from the cleaners.“  wiggling out of her grip and backing off.

Ella saw her chance and grabbed Dan, directing him to lie on the floor.

“What….no” he protested but Ella wasn’t giving up. Sighing he relented and laid down as Ella got ready to demonstrate.

“See, you just don’t know what’s been on that floor” Pointing to Dan trying to prove a point.

“Dick” Dan mutters back, prompting a “Douche” in return.

“Will you two stop”. Chloe going into mum mode, glaring at both of them. “Can we focus” swapping eye contact between the two men. “Yes of course Detective”. “Sorry Chloe”. Both of them now looking sheepish.

“Ella, OK?”. Chloe’s attention was now fully focused on woman in front of her.

“So,” Ella starts. “Victim number three was in bed”, pointing to Dan on the floor. “The circle of salt was here”. Ella made a swirling motion around Dan, with the biggest concentration here, containing the foot print. Only one foot mind you”. She steps in the imaginary salt. “Given the amount of blood on the floor, the perp wouldn’t have been able to walk on it. There wasn’t any other foot prints, so they would have to jump to get to the bed”.  Ella starts to hop on the other foot towards Dan.  
Chloe couldn’t help it and a small giggle escapes her mouth, closely followed by. Soon they were all chuckling except Ella. Chloe was watching Dan, it was good to see him laugh as he’d been so down.  

“What?”, said Ella with a deadpan face. “Nothing..”, said Chloe trying to stifle another chuckle. Taking a deep breath to over come the comedic actions in front of her she managed a “sorry carry on”.

“At the angle of the graze in the throat, they must have been on top of our victim.”, Ella then sits on Dan's chest. Prompting a breathless “woa“ from Dan. “If they were actually kneeing, then on the chest then that might explain the bruising and…remember they would have still been alive at time. Though the victim didn’t move because of the tense muscles”.  Leaning forward and moving down towards Dan’s mouth with her fingers.

“Feeling any tense muscles Daniel” Lucifer chuckled. An elbow in his ribs answered his question. Still, Lucifer couldn’t miss the opportunity. He whipped out his mobile and started to video.  “Miss Lopez, are you sure that’s the correct way round” as he continued to film.  Dan and Ella looked up at him.

“What..man..no”.  Dan scrambled to get up, and as he did so Ella fell off him, getting tangled Dan landed on top of her.

“Oh I’m so going to post this on Wobble”.  With that Chloe’s hand shot out with a mission, grabbing the phone from Lucifer. “I don’t think so”.

“Detective!” Lucifer looked lost as his phone disappeared into her pocket.

“You’ll get it back when you learn to behave.” As she moved to help Dan and Ella up.

“You are looking for one seriously messed up chick, given the size of the foot print.” Ella sighed as she returned to her table shaking her head.

“We’re most likely looking at a serial killer. Lets try and keep it under wraps for the moment. You know what the press were like on the last one” turning to Dan and thinking back to the Wobble murders.

“We’re going to need a warrant to pull files from the LA Central Archives”. Dan gave a questioning look “Archives?  Why the Central Archives?”.

Chloe didn’t want to get into too much detail for the moment. Best to play this close to the chest on this one. “If they were all having mental health problems then there might be a medical connection between them. The archives should have a summary of their conditions and treatment. No doubt they’ll need a warrant.”

“Right, I can do that”. Dan started to head for the door.

“Detective, It’s going to take a while to get the warrant.  Do you want me to assist Daniel?” Lucifer’s look clearly suggesting that it might be too late through normal channels.

“I could….hurry it up a bit”.  He raised his eyebrow in her direction.

Chloe knew exactly what he meant.  Last time, as she recalled at one of the dinner talks, one had apparently involved a gavel. She’d told Lucifer at the time  it was WAY to much information.

Chloe considered for a moment. It didn’t sit comfortably with her. It wasn’t that she was married or actually dating him. She told herself she wasn’t jealous. Then she thought of Trixie. If the thing came back then it needed to be caught as soon as possible.

She looked Lucifer directly in the eyes. He could see her trying to weigh everything up. He moved towards her to whisper in her ear. “I’ll do my upmost to keep it straightforward, no extra curricular activities”.

Finally Chloe nodded.  “You might want to get our records on the warrant too”. She whispered. It wasn’t case related as such but she had a feeling that their lives were in danger.

“Dan, Lucifer’s going with you to assist”.

Just as they were about to leave, Lucifer’s phone rang.  Chloe reached into her pocket. Reading the screen, “It’s Linda”. Answering it with her standard greeting, Chloe listened .  “Thanks Linda, we’ll be in touch”.  Hanging up she leaned closer to Lucifer. “Our files are gone, there’s no sign of them”.

Lucifer looked a little ruffled. “Do you still want to ask for them?”

“Yes. Who ever took them might return them before we get there. If not we should be able to check who signed them out”.  Chloe’s anxiety was rising.  Lucifer reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, “It will all work out, don’t worry Detective”.

With that he left with Dan and headed to the courts.


	6. Better Than Sex

Chapter 6 : Better than sex

 

Dan and Lucifer arrived at the courts just after mid-day, paperwork in hand hoping to get the warrant signed in the next half hour.  The front desk informed them that it would be about an hour or so as the Judge currently on rota for warrants had two more appointments before they could be seen.

That didn’t seem too bad, so Lucifer sat down on a sofa in the lounge area while Dan went to get coffees. Lucifer had never heard of Judge Longmead before so definitely hadn’t done them any favors in the past. He’d amended the warrant as requested by the Detective but hadn’t told Dan, no doubt he’d find out very shortly. As he sat watching the hustle and bustle of the court house, he thought about the evidence found at Jamarcas’s home and how it could relate to the experience this morning. The fear factor was present along with an intruder. If Maze hadn’t disturbed ‘it’ would they have died?  A shiver ran down his spine. The statistics that Linda had shown displayed a pattern, so why weren’t there any other reports given the increase in numbers of unexplained deaths in Los Angeles. Was the straw and salt found just co-incidental or was it more significant. _Questions, questions.. hopefully the Detective will work her magic._

He was brought back to the real world by a figure approaching. Dan, walking with purpose, held two coffees in his hand, paperwork squeezed under his arm. “Coffee..watch out it’s hot”, as he handed Lucifer a cup. “Thank you Daniel”, not taking heed of the warning. “Christ man…you made of asbestos?” Dan raised his eyebrows as Lucifer took a sip of the boiling hot liquid. “I’ve had hotter?” Lucifer smiled and Dan just shook his head.

A small waving hand caught their attention, the young man at the front desk beckoning them over. “Judge Longmead can see you now. If you could go to the Judge’s private chambers – room 5”, looking up from the schedule, he smiled widely at Lucifer. “Is there anything else I can do” eyes wide, staring.  “No, No, nothing else”,  Lucifer leaned forward “and thank you”.  As Lucifer drew back the young man looked disappointed, but his attention was soon drawn by another group of people requiring assistance.

“The sooner we get this done the better” knocking on the door Dan waited for a reply.

A lady’s voice called out “Come in”. Dan and Lucifer looked at each other and raised their eyebrows – not what either of them were expecting. They opened the door and walked in.

“Please, come and sit down. I’m Judge Laura Longmead” ushering the two men to come and sit on her couch, taking a seat opposite.  Dan stopped still, looking at the woman in front of him. A tall slender figure in her late 30’s, long blonde hair curled around her face and shoulders, steel blue eyes looking at him. She was stunning. Lucifer was already half way to the couch but turned to look at Dan “Daniel?”.

“What..oh sorry…yes”,  composing himself he went to stand by Lucifer who was already shaking hands and introducing himself.  Laura offered her hand slightly hesitantly to Dan as he slowly raised his hand to take hers. Her skin felt soft and warm, their eyes meeting. “I’m Detective Daniel Espanoza, nice to meet you. Thank you for seeing us at such short notice”, he replied, taking a seat next to Lucifer and placing the warrant file on the table between them.

Dan explained the case to the Judge. The request for medical files from central archives was not unheard of, but it was a shot in the dark as evidence was slim to point to mental health being involved. “Do you have any concrete evidence that would warrant retrieval of their files?  I also see that Detective Decker, her daughter and yourself”, looking at Lucifer, “are also included on the warrant.  Why would you be requesting these records as well?”. Laura rose to her feet, walking over to her desk to get a pen and stamp.  Dan looked at the warrant and then at Lucifer “Did you put these on the warrant?” he said quietly.

Whispering back, “The detective wanted them added…a bit difficult to talk now…but trust me when I say we need them” Lucifer looked directly at Dan, relaying the ‘don’t ask, tell you later’ answer.

“We believe that an event earlier this morning may also be related to these cases. We suspect that officers and family are now being targeted”. Lucifer responded.

Dan looked horrified. Whispering, but the rage in his voice clear,  “This has something to do with Trixie doesn’t it. When were you going to tell me this? When I turn up at Chloe’s house to find them all dead”.

“Goodness” Laura said returning to sit, ready to sign. Dan composed himself and smiled. “Yes, it’s not a good situation but we’d rather play it safe and gather all the files at the same time. We don’t want to have to bother you again”.  Trying his upmost to bring out his inner Lucifer.

“Oh, well I wouldn’t mind another visit Detective Espanoza”, broadening her smile and looking directly at him. Dan held his breath, he wasn’t expecting that.  Swallowing, he didn’t know what to say.

Lucifer couldn’t believe what had just happened. He was ready to do a favor, but Daniel had excelled himself, he’d successfully won her over without the help of the Devil. Now was a chance to help him further. “I’m sure the Detective would truly love to visit again Laura,  You don’t mind me calling you Laura do you?” Lucifer bent forward slightly locking eyes with her. 

“Of..Of course not, I have a card somewhere”. Laura moves to recover her purse from her desk.

Dan shot Lucifer a warning look and whispered, “Lucifer, What are you doing?”

“Helping out your love life Dan, you need to get out and about again”. Lucifer said quietly.

Laura returned with her card, handing it to Dan.  Leaning on the table she signed the warrant. “I do hope I’ve been of assistance, if I can do anything else let me know”. Directing the last statement at Dan. 

Lucifer and Dan both rose. Looking uncomfortable Dan thanked her and quickly left. Lucifer had just closed the door when Dan rounded on him “What the hell are you playing at?

“ What ever do you mean?” Lucifer said innocently but with a wicked glint in his eyes.

“You know damn well what. I don’t need your help with my love life". Dan raged, facing directly up to Lucifer.

Hands in the air defensively the Devil responded “  You did that all by yourself..I..well just got you a number”.

“Christ man, you just don’t give in do you”. Dan spoke quietly.

“Not when it comes to you Daniel” Lucifer grinned, slapping Dan on the back as they both walked out of the court house intent on heading back to the precinct.

“When we’re you going to tell me about Trixie" Dan asked as they walked to the car.

“Everything’s ok at the moment. No need for alarm.” Lucifer responded. He wasn’t prepared to divulge any information at that moment even if this was Dan.

“is that suppose to reassure me? If you won’t tell me I’ll get it out of Chloe" Dan's expression was determined.

“As you wish" Lucifer replied, glad that he didn’t need to discuss it in the car going back.

 

***

 

Chloe was surprised that they returned so quickly. Her first thought was Lucifer and precisely what he had promised to get it moved through so quickly. She was used to Dan’s foul moods but now he was particularly dark, stomping up to her demanding when she was going to tell him about the possibility that she and Trixie were being targeted.

“Why is it I have to hear things from dick here?” Waving his arms toward Lucifer.

“This is precisely the reason the Detective doesn’t want to worry you at the moment”. Lucifer raised his voice and waving towards Dan. “Look at the state of you”.

Giving Lucifer a stern look before responding, “Dan, I wasn’t going to tell you just yet. It’s nothing definite and I wanted to be certain before I told you. I don’t want you to have any more stress at the moment?” Chloe was trying her best to keep calm, placing a reassuring hand on his lower arm.

“I…I just don’t like being kept in the dark. It made me look stupid in front of the Judge”. Dan was calming down and he looked at the floor.

“I’m sorry but I’m not sure exactly what’s going on at the moment and I need to piece this together. I’m going to head out to the Central Archives now with Lucifer to see what we can dig up.  It might be nothing but I need to be certain. I might need you to do some background checks later. I’ll call but it depends how long it takes to get the files” staring directly into Dan’s eyes.

Dan nodded, “Understood.  Chloe be careful, from what Ella describes this perp is a nasty piece of work.” concern in his voice.

“We’ll be careful” Lucifer responded. “I’ll keep her safe” he grinned.

“That’s what I’m afraid of!” Dan responded, glaring at Lucifer before walking off.

 

***

 

Chloe and Lucifer were making their way towards the Central Archives. It was a comfortable silence and Lucifer was smiling to himself.  Chloe caught a glimpse of him out of the side of her eye.

“What? “ She said glancing quickly at him, a small smile forming on her face.

“I’m quite proud of Daniel!” He said, turning slightly sideways in his seat so that he faced her.

Raising her eyebrows “Why? What’s happened?”. It was difficult to look directly at him as she was driving.

“I didn’t have to do anything to speed the warrant up. He did it all by himself. Some of me must be rubbing off on him!”.

“You didn’t do ‘your thing’ then? That’s a turn up for the books.  What did he do then”.

“He went on a charm offence with lady judge Longmead. A some what attractive blonde.” Lucifer grinned.

Chloe sighed, glad that it was Dan and not Lucifer who’d engaged with her.

“I did have to push just a little…..to get her number” He said with a boyish grin.

 _And there you go_ Chloe thought, _he couldn’t resist._

“Mind you, she did give the card to Daniel…as intended”, he chuckled.

Chloe’s mouth opened and closed quickly. She wasn’t prepared for that. “Right!”.

She continuing “You shouldn’t mess with him you know. I’m sure when he’s ready he’ll get himself back out there. I don’t think he’s ready to date just yet!”  concern in her voice. “He’s got enough on his plate at the moment”.

“I’m not so sure Detective, he’s mentally strong, he just needs to let go. He’s distracting himself and bottling it up”. Lucifer chuckled. “I’m starting to sound like Dr Martin!”

Chloe smiled.  “Linda’s right though. He’s been throwing himself into his work, he needs to let Charlotte go and grieve”. A somber edge appeared to her voice, knowing that Lucifer suffered twice; once with his actual mum and then Charlotte.

Lucifer fell silent for a moment. “It’s never easy when you lose someone you’re close to”. A small but sad smile appearing on his face as he remembered.  Chloe didn’t reply but her hand move to his thigh, just above the knee. Lingering for a few moments letting him know that she understood his pain, she felt it too. The feel of her warm hand soothed, helping to dull the pain slightly, not just for Mum and Charlotte, but for Uriel as well.

“Looks like we’re here”. Chloe said as she pulled up in the parking lot. The mood had become a bit too somber for her liking so she made a mental note to have a proper talk with Lucifer about how they all felt following Charlotte’s death. What was that quote she’d heard… _’Not all scars show, not all wounds heal, sometimes you can't see the pain that someone feels’. Quite apt for us all really_ she thought as they stepped out of the car and headed towards the government building.

 

***

 The Central archives were on the 4th floor so they took the elevator up.

“Our killer could be here so try not to freak out any of them.  I don’t want any of them feeling the need to skip town” Chloe turned to Lucifer.

“Right…Got it!” Lucifer replied grinning.

“I mean it Lucifer! No nonsense….OK!”, turning her head directly looking at him.

“As you wish Detective”, his face becoming serious “the sooner the killer is caught the sooner the punishment”. Chloe knew that look, who ever committed the crimes, along with their incident, was going down not just from the justice system but the Devil himself.

Chloe was going to have to tread with caution and be on her guard. If the killer was here they would no doubt have covered their tracks well. It was likely to turn into a cat and mouse game normally associated with serial killers.

The elevator opened and they walked the short distance to the administration office, passing the archive secure room on way. It was just like any other office setup with three desks. A young man in his 20’s sat at the desk nearest the door. He was tall and slim with blonde curls, dark blue eyes and dressed immaculately in a grey suit. Two ladies sat at desks at either end of the room, leaving the street side windows clear for the settee and drinks machine. Several filing cabinets were dotted around behind the desks.

Chloe realised that something was missing?

“Looks like we’ve stepped back to the 40’s”, Lucifer whispered.

Now it came to her, there were no computers. It was devoid of any technology at all, apart from the telephones. Pens, paper and files were strewn across the desks.

The young man rose to greet them.

“Good Afternoon, my name is Gregory Bell, welcome to the Central Archives. How may I be of assistance”.

Chloe and Lucifer did a double take of Gregory. “Manners to match” said Lucifer with a grin. Chloe shushed him. “Detective Decker LAPD”

“Lucifer Morningstar. Civilian consultant. Nice to meet you” Lucifer offered his hand which Gregory duly took and shook.

“I have a warrant for several files you’re currently holding in your archives. It’s in relation to several unexplained death investigations”. Chloe began the general police spiel.  Lucifer’s gaze however had moved onto the ladies. 

The first, a short blonde woman in her 30’s, was dressed to impress, intense grey blue eyes were lustily fixed on Gregory. Her low cut top, Lucifer was sure, was a frantic attempt to gain Gregory’s interest.

The second woman made Lucifer’s eyes grow wide, a stunning beauty, slender and tall in her 30’s. Long luscious raven black hair fell around her distinct features with eyes an emerald green. Lucifer gulped, things would have definitely have been ‘on’ had he met her a few years ago. She was dressed in a figure hugging black dress, clearly showing her curvaceous body and she knew it. She was typing at the time but she looked up and caught him staring. Her eyes bored into him as though looking directly into his soul. He coughed a little and forced himself to look away and focus back on Chloe. “Detective, how long do you think it will take to get the records”.

Gregory responded. “As I was just about to explain. Our offices shut in an hour and half. I should be able to get them for you by then.  Mind you we might not have them, they may already be out with the Doctors or they could be held in one of the other facilities?.”

“Other facilities’ Chloe’s voice raised ‘I thought there was just this one facility”. 

“Oh no, there are other facilities run by private companies. They are really expensive, which is why most people use us. Only those Doctors that can afford it go there.”   

 “I’d be grateful if you could have them for us today.” Chloe replied

“No problem. Would you like to wait? " Gregory gestured to the couch.

Chloe nodded taking a seat.  

“Would you like a coffee detective" Lucifer moved to the vending machine with a sour face. There was nothing like a properly ground coffee but over the years he’d learned to live with below par coffee.  Once the machine had churned out a rather dish watery substitute he returned and sat next to the Detective, handing her a cup. Taking a sip of his own “tastes as though it’s been hanging around since the 40s as well" grimacing and put the cup as far away as possible on the table in front of him.

Chloe took a sip, yes it was disgusting but it was wet and warm with a hint of coffee. At this moment in time anything was better than nothing. Thoughts ran through her head as they waited. While she could get their records she needed the others and that would take time if they weren’t here, time which they didn’t have.

A muttering in the corner brought her attention back and she noticed Lucifer concentrating. He had better hearing than she did, at least when he concentrated. They’d practiced various signals while they’d worked together and he’d just given her the ‘something interesting’ look. She shifted slightly so she could get a better look as she was facing the window. Gregory and the blonde woman were discussing the warrant. The woman was fidgeting and looking a little sheepish.

Chloe quietly said to Lucifer “What’s wrong".

“they’re discussing a phone call from Linda this morning. Apparently Blondie told her the files were missing. Gregory isn’t happy" Lucifer squinted his eyes trying to hear again. “oh....watch out here they come". With that they both returned to their previous positions ..looking out of the window.

Gregory approached with the woman “excuse me, I’m afraid we might have an issue with these particular files”, pointing to their own. “We seem to have mislaid them but will double check for you. Susan “ Gregory’s hand waving to the woman “will fetch them for you".

Chloe though for a moment, “I assume you have a booking in and out system. Perhaps they aren’t back in yet". If they were missing then someone would have to have booked them out to the Doctors. “Yes we have a book and Susan checked earlier as she is responsible for medical records.” Susan was looking at the floor with shame. “I’ve never had anything go missing before" she said.

“Perhaps you might have misfiled them" Gregory said caringly. Giving her a warm smile. Susan perked up then, a smile beginning to form. “Yes I’ll double check . That must be it.” With that she moved off in her clicky high heels and left the office. Gregory checked her out from behind as she left, which didn’t go unnoticed by Lucifer.

Lucifer found it quite sweet..even though he would never say it. _A project for later_ he thought.

If the killer was here then Chloe was determined to get as much background information  as she could. Gregory seemed a good starting point. Chloe invited him to sit in the chair next to them. It was nearly closing time anyway so Gregory was more than happy to chat. It wasn’t as if the office was busy.

“I didn’t even know this place existed” Chloe began “all paperwork and no computers.”

“Yeah. I thought that when I started 6 months ago" he rolled his eyes “I couldn’t believe they still kept everything on paper. Shelves full of it, though Susan keeps the place in order. She’s quite efficient, bit of an off day today” he smiled and looked towards the door. Chloe fished a little deeper.

“So Susan hasn’t approached her management about getting a new system installed".

“Oh yes, she’d been trying for a few years now..since she started but they won’t budge on funding"

“I know Susan tries her best, but it’s getting a little bit on top of us at the moment. Having to sign stuff in and out constantly, it’s a nightmare".

“I can see you still use typewriters as well.” A chuckle from Chloe trying to put him  at ease.

“It’s difficult to get anyone these days that can actually use one! Maree is quite competent on that front. The temp agency pulled her out of the bag two months ago.” He waved to the dark haired women at the other end of the office.

“Yeah. I remember them before we computerised at the LAPD.”

Chloe remembered fondly, forever getting stuck and you’d had it if you made a mistake. Took hours to complete anything.

Lucifer was watching Chloe intently, he liked it when she relaxed, she needed more of it and he was adamant that he was going to make sure she did so.

He changed his gaze to Maree when her name was mentioned. There was something about her that felt...well not quite right.  As Chloe chatted with Gregory, Lucifer stretched his long legs and arms out, folding his hands behind his head, turning as he did so to get a better look at Maree. It didn’t go unmissed by Chloe who gave him a ‘what are you up to’ look but returned to Gregory when he didn’t respond.

Maree’s face was classically beautiful, he’d noticed when they first arrived. He eyed her from top to bottom, like he normally did with most women. It helped to get a good character assessment before approaching , though he hadn't done it in sometime.  She wore just enough makeup to be noticed but not overtly so. Her slender fingers moved swiftly over the typewriter keys akin to playing a piano. He viewed lower, dropping his gaze under her table.  She was definitely wearing stockings and suspender clips were just visible as small bumps either sides of her legs. A small devilish smile on his face was beginning to form. It slowly vanished, being replace by a confused frown. Her shoes didn’t match the outfit, instead of the expected heals there were flat boat type shoes. While he was aware ladies wore sneakers to office when walking they usually change into heals when they arrive at the office, specifically to match their outfit.  He was still gazing at her when he felt a gentle nudge in his side.

Woken from his pondering he saw Chloe looking at him and nodding. “That would be fine Greg, wouldn’t it Lucifer". There was nothing he could do, he’d been caught in the act and he wasn’t sure what he was agreeing to but ended up nodding in agreement.

“I won’t be a moment” Gregory dashed out of the office.

“And...?” Lucifer asked

“If you were listening" she rolled her eyes “You would have heard that he was going to get the in and out book".

“How'd you manage that with out me" he smiled.

“The art of persuasion” she replied

Lucifer grinned “well done detective".

“I learnt from the best" eyes twinkling at him and a smile forming on her face.

“I seem to be rubbing off on people today. Dan romancing the judge and now you”. Chuffed to bits he leaned further back into the setter “this sofa’s quite comfortable you know"

“Don’t get too cosy, he’ll be back in a minute" she warned

Gregory came back a couple of minutes later with what could only be described as a bible. The book was massive and according to Gregory contained just a month’s worth of transits.

“how on earth do you find anything in here.” Chloe leafed through the first few pages.

“we work from the date we receive it and use sticky notes. No one ever asks to see it . It’s just a formality but has to be done" Gregory shook his head. “rubbish way of working".

“Definitely.” Chloe said raising her eyebrows. “Well..thank you”.

She wouldn’t have enough time to get a proper look at any dates in the book, but it might hold answers to some of the questions she had and  provide evidence of tampering.

“If you don’t mind Gregory,  I will be leaving now”. A new voice joined in. Maree was now standing and tidying up her desk and a strange buzzy noise seemed to be emanating from her end of the room.

“Is that your phone again" Gregory asked.

“Sorry, yes" kicking her bag before lifting the bag up. “It has a mind of its own". She smiled.

It didn’t sound like a phone, more of a tinkling sound like you would do with your finger nails on glass. There are all sorts of strange ring tones these days so she didn’t think anymore about it.

Maree retrieved her coat from the coat stand next to her desk. “I will see you tomorrow then" and walked towards the door to leave.

Lucifer definitely felt his skin tingle as she passed and not in a good way.  He couldn’t place her accent either. Normally he could place anyone within reason, local dialects caused a bit of a problem but he always got the country right. It was no good, she was an enigma and he had to ask.

“Maree..” Lucifer untangled himself from the couch and approached her before she left. Chloe’s mouth dropped as she hadn’t seen him move that fast in a while, especially from a sitting position.

“Sorry for delaying you. Lucifer Morningstar" raising his hand to introduce himself. He noticed her pupils dilate as she offered her hand, Lucifer bending to kiss it lightly but all the while watching her face.

Chloe’s attention had left the book she was reviewing at a snail’s pace, and was now completely focused on her partner’s actions.

There was no movement in her face, an expressionless facade except for the eyes. Those green eyes were watching him intently.

“I hope you don’t mind my impertinence but could I ask where  you’re from...originally? I can’t seem to place your accent and I’m normally pretty good at that sort of thing". Lucifer was now standing, facing her, edging slightly closer.

There was a pause before she answered, “Originally I’m from Norway, but I have traveled quite a bit in my time" she smiled. It was an empty smile to match the rest of her face.  He could have sworn her eyes had gone a darker shade of green as she spoke.

“Thank you. I apologise if I’ve caused you any delay.” His charm now full on.

“No damage done. Goodbye" and with that she left.

“Well that was... interesting" Lucifer spoke quietly. As he went to return to Chloe’s side he was knocked sideways by a running Susan returning from the archives.

Susan went flying but was deftly caught by Lucifer before she and the files ended up a pile on the floor.

Susan gazed up into her rescuer’s eyes, files clutched tightly to her chest. “Oh my!” was all she could muster as her face flushed.

“Hello flower" he said sexily.

Chloe rolled her eyes, sighed and with a slight grin said “I think you can put her down now Lucifer".

A devil grin appeared on his face as he helped her to stand. “I must admit I haven’t swept anyone off their feet for a very long time. Her wish is my command" he whispered into Susan’s ear.

Still looking rather flushed Susan managed to utter “I found them all, I swore I checked the same place earlier..must need glasses. Sorry" Susan made her way over to Chloe laying them down on the table.

Gregory however was giving Lucifer daggers and from the intensity they belonged to Maze.

Quickly glancing at the Detective whom was engrossed in the files, book and talking process with Susan, he decided boredom was looming so walked over to Gregory with hands in pockets.

“So..when are you going to ask her out then" plonking himself on Gregory’s desk. “Sorry?” Gregory responded a surprised look on his face.

“Susan" Lucifer leaned back closer to Greg but still looking at Susan. “She's defiantly into you".

“I...I don’t know wh...”

“nonsense it’s written all over your face..or faces" turning looking directly into Greg’s eyes. “come on Greg...what do you really desire" Lucifer worked his magic.

“Susan...” He finally said letting his shoulders drop.

“So get to it then"

“I can’t “

“why?”

“I can’t afford it. The pay’s bad and she deserves a fun night out" a resigned look on his face.

“Right...I’ll tell you what I’ll do. If you don’t know already I’m the owner of Lux”

“What...the nightclub...wow that place is hi class" Gregory responded a little shocked.

“Thank you but what if I invite both you and Susan tonight...as VIP guests, the full treatment. How does that sound..no need to worry about money" eyes locked with Gregory he awaited an answer.

“I  don’t know...it’s a bit..”

“Greg...it’s a chance of a lifetime .. think of Susan" pure charm radiating from him.

“I’d have to ask her”

“Surprise her after work".

Greg processed the offer..Why not take it he had nothing to loose.

“OK" he said actually relieved he’d agreed.

“As I’m doing you a favor, I need one in return”.

Greg eyed him suspiciously.

“Can we borrow the book"

“I’m not allowed to let it out of the archive room really, the Detective’s really nice so I’ve just bent the rules a little.  Taking out of the building is another thing"

Lucifer, still looking directly at Greg , turned up the magic. “I promise to get it back before office hours tomorrow". Leaning even closer Lucifer could see the conflict on Gregory’s face.

“Fine" he said resolving himself to hide any issues tomorrow if it wasn’t returned. “ I’ll get in early".

“Lovely, No need to get in early  and don’t worry" Lucifer grinned and stood up. “I’ll see you both tonight then"

A panicked look appeared on Gregory’s face. “Don’t tell Susan about the book" he whispered.

“My lips are sealed" Lucifer moving his fingers across him mouth. “Better get on and ask then”. Leaving him sitting at his desk to work up the courage, Lucifer slunk over to sit next to the Detective again, happy in the fact he was helping in his own unique way.

Chloe was just finishing up with Susan having found out a little bit more about how the office worked and the booking process. More interestingly she’d found out a bit more about Maree.

Susan left once they’d finished and was on her way back to her desk when she was called outside into the corridor by Gregory.

“What’s going on? What have you said?" Chloe groaned.

“I’ve secured the book for you" he whispered quietly.

“What?”

“The book" he waved to the massive book on the table “though I’ll have to get it back before opening time tomorrow. Maze can help with that though"

“I’m not stealing a book"

“No it’s all agreed, you know I don’t lie. Just don’t tell Susan though...” He looked towards the door “ some things people do for love" he smiled.

“Do I want to know?” as she followed his gaze.

“it’s nothing illegal, just a little push in the right direction” he turned his head back to look at her.

“You’re a romantic devil at heart aren’t you” she smiled meeting his gaze.

“You don’t know how much...just wish you’d let me show you" his brown eyes twinkling, his voice seductive but heart felt.

Her hand moved to his hand, their eyes still locked. “We discussed this” her voice was warm and filled with affection. “Nice and slow. There’s still a lot to talk about”.

“I know” he looked down at her hand still covering his “...doesn’t mean I can't keep trying” a grin spreading across his face.

Chloe’s hand moved to clip him gently on the shoulder as she laughed. “and I won’t stop you” she said.

Just then a very excited Susan appeared again, more or less running to her desk. A huge grin was painted across her face. Grabbing her coat and bag she headed for the door, only remembering at the last moment. “The book" making a move towards Chloe.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll put it away...go get ready". Greg said as he followed her in.

No verbal response was given but she strode towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Still grinning from ear to ear, she left.

Gregory was grinning as well as he watched her leave.

“And there we have it" Lucifer grinned. Chloe smiled but shock her head.

“Good to go then" Lucifer stood up looking at Greg.

Gregory nodded and smiled “Yep. I do have to close up now though!”

“Are we finished Detective"

“I think so" Chloe gathered up all the files and the book.

“We’re going to need help here, I’ll need to text Dan for background checks on these three, especially Maree, and get Ella to bring round some of the evidence so we can go through everything tonight...ok to use your penthouse, I don’t fancy going home"

“No problem, I need to text Maze and Patrick as we head back anyway, he needs to prepare..for some guests" he smiled.

“I’m getting a strange feeling about Maree..something’s not right.” Chloe continued “Susan said she keeps to herself, doesn’t socialize. Recently moved here from Kern. Kept saying that she was stuck up as though they were beneath her. “

“I agree detective. Did you notice her footware". She glanced at him confused. He continued “she had flats on".

“lots of woman wear flats"

“not when they wear designer dresses in the office, they’d have a matching pair...those flats didn’t match.” He said pressing the elevator button.

Chloe contemplated everything as they descended. “I wonder if she’s hurt her foot, say burned it."

“That would mean we have the killer and our tormentor. .perhaps"

“possibly. Let’s get this stuff back to yours and” looking at the book and sighing “go through this thing"

Walking to the car Chloe handed the paperwork to Lucifer, shooting a series of texts to Dan, Ella and Linda. The final one double checking it was still ok with her mother about Trixie staying overnight.

 

***

 

She opened the front door. Kicking off her shoes she limped towards the kitchen.

She was lucky she got in early that day as the phone call for that Doctor had everyone running round like headless chickens looking for those files. The early lunch she’d taken had given her the chance to put them back...it was a close one though.

 _Too close! Need to move_ she thought.

She placed her bag on the kitchen work surface, grabbing a cider from the fridge. She pondered to herself, torn for the need to move and the need for the Morningstar.

If she had that then there wouldn’t need to be a need for any others. The energy was like no other she’d experienced before.

It was too much for her, she had to have him. Meeting the escapees earlier was a shock. The fact that they were so close worried her.

She’d done her research on Morningstar, though there wasn’t much he did own the Lux nightclub. If she could get him with the female Decker then she’d be in with a chance as they were definitely entwined. She couldn’t take him out in his penthouse as the winds were to great at that height, she wouldn’t be able to materialize. It would have to be at the female’s home. With her desire fulfilled she could leave,  perhaps head north to Canada.

The sudden vibrating of her bag made her jump...She was on edge. She’d forgotten to eat  lunch and now felt the hunger of the lost hours catch up with her.  Perhaps just a quick snack before dinner.

She reached into her bag, digging to the bottom of her bag, grasping the container and pulling it slowly out, her fingers tingled each time it vibrated. The lights were still off and she could see a small glow appearing.

She placed the bottle on the table top. The small ball of light vibrated against the glass. Sputtering like a sparkler in its attempt to break free from its prison.

Her hand shifted displaying long decrepit fingers, wrinkled skin illuminated by the glow in the bottle.

“Now now don’t be testy” she whispered to the jar. Slowly opening the lid, her middle fingernail extended, its dark ridged edge growing until nearly a foot long. The nail tip now curved up in a hook.

“Times up my lovely.” and with lustful smile on her face her nail probed through a small opening in the lid. The hook latching itself to the light.

The light struggled trying to escape its grip, like a fish on a rod, but to no avail.

Retrieving the nail slowly, her eyes grew wide with anticipation, she licked her lips ravenously awaiting its arrival.

Opening her mouth she placed the light ball on her tongue and closed.

Pure ecstasy enveloped her as she swallowed. She moaned as warm waves enveloped her body, twitching , her head fell back as she shook with pleasure over and over again. A new lease of life filled her, her batteries recharged.  She felt so good, relaxed.

“Wow” escaped her lips. It was always better when they resisted.

 _Better than sex_ she thought, though she’d never had sex with a human she’d heard about it. Just thinking about humans having sex always made her feel physically sick.

The snack, while rejuvenating, now brought on a yawn. Morningstar wasn’t going anywhere and as long as she could get him before the week was out, that would suffice. A quick nap before heading out later was just what she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any similarity to people alive and dead purely accidental. Sorry for taking so long -- work!!  
> Hope you enjoy xx   
> The nasty woman will most definitely get what's coming to her in the next chapter or two!!


	7. Green Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out but one seemed to morph into three, so at least the others should be following soon. I’ve been a bit liberal with what is and isn’t on police computer systems and any characters are purely fictional.

Chapter 7 :  Green Eyed Monster

 

Lucifer and Chloe split up when they got back to the precinct car park.

“I’ll be about an hour or so. I’m going to gather everything up and bring it to yours. I’m sure Ella will be more than happy to help”.  Chloe had picked up the files from the car, holding them close to her chest with both hands. The ‘book’ was exceptionally heavy given its size.

“Lovely,  I need to get back to Lux, make sure everything’s ready for our lovebirds.” He grinned but this wasn’t the only reason. He needed to have a conversation with someone but getting hold of them might prove difficult.

“An hour should be fine. I’ll order in food for everyone – will pizza do?”. Looking towards his  Detective for approval.

“Uh huh” Chloe nodded “That would be great”. Locking the car and turning to walk into the main building.

“Lucifer..” Chloe looked over her shoulder, her hair wasn’t up today so long locks flowed over her shoulders as she turned.

“Yes Detective?” he said with quizzical look, feeling his heart flutter. She looked absolutely gorgeous when she did that, just like she did at the sorority party. He just wanted to march right up and kiss her, but he stood where he was trying to keep a lock on his feelings, this was work after all.

“Thank you for today” pure sincerity in her voice.

“Your welcome detective” a happy smile on his face “anything to help catch a killer”. Lucifer enjoyed the praise he received, it was precious, sweet and rejuvenating, giving him that ‘feel good’ factor.  

As Chloe turned to leave Lucifer remembered “Oh, Detective”

“Yes”

“I’m going to ask Linda to come over as well. She might be able to help with interpreting the files from the victims? You know what doctor’s scrawl is like!”.

“Good Idea.  If my suspicion is right, she should be able to link up appointments. Can you ask her to bring her appointment book”. Chloe added.

“Right, yes I’ll text her”. Lucifer reached for his phone.

“See you later then” Chloe smiled and continued into the precinct.

As Chloe walked she missed him already. Lucifer had become a part of her, woven into her soul. His emotion development, as he called it, had improved significantly but he could still misread situations and that worried her, one wrong move and she might not see him again.

She worried that the strain from the day’s events on Dan would be too much. She knew he was going to ask awkward questions about changing the warrant and possible danger to herself and Trixie. She braced herself, files and the book gripped to her chest, Her arms wrapped even tighter around them. Entering the precinct she headed directly to her desk.

***

Dan was sitting at his desk sipping a decent cup of coffee Ella had made him when Chloe had sent him texts. He’d been looking at the case files which were not a pretty picture. He’d been contemplating the horror of finding Chloe and Trixie dead at home, terror strewn across there faces. If that actually happened he knew, in his current state, that it would tip him over the edge and that would be the end - no more Dan. 

 Nothing in the paperwork gave any clues and it was difficult to see where Chloe was going with this.  What was the point of reviewing the medical files, they didn’t know each other and from the looks of the general information the uni’s had gathered, the victims had different doctors as well.

The first text from Chloe gave him three names. Gregory Bell, Susan Barnes and Maree Smith along with date of births. He was expecting the text from his early conversation, so tapping away on the police computer returned a few results. Gregory Gibbs had a clean record, no convictions or driving offences. Born and residing in Los Angeles. Susan Barnes seemed to have a minor conviction for driving but nothing that would indicate she was a murderer, again born and residing in Los Angeles.

Dan raised an eyebrow when he searched for Maree Smith. Tapping her details in revealed her as a government employee, even though working through an agency, her photo was displayed. Long black hair ran down to her waist, green eyes staring at him from the screen, boring directly into him. He shivered, something he’d never done before when looking at a possible suspect. Yes, she was beautiful but her eyes, something wasn’t right. It took him a few seconds before he realised what it was. Her eyes were empty, void of emotion, her face a veil of something more sinister.  He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he searched mind for the right word…monster..no...malevolent.  From the details on the screen it was clear that Maree had moved several times over the last year all within California. Before that no trace – not even a record of entry. Even though she gave him the creeps, Maree appeared to have a clean record… in America anyway. Chloe’s text mentioned that she was originally from Norway so Dan changed systems…no trace. It was like she didn’t exist a year or so ago. Dan thought back to the early days with Lucifer. When he’d investigated him, he couldn’t find anything over 5 years. Something just didn’t add up. He gathered the print outs for all three and added them into the file.

The second text asked that he ring the three therapists for the victims. Chloe listed the telephone numbers which she must have got from the files already. She wanted him to get the last 2 months appointment dates the victims had attended. That at least shouldn’t require a warrant so he lifted the telephone and got to work phoning each one. It was getting late and he wasn’t sure whether he would get an answer at any of them but LA obviously had plenty of people who needed therapy, all were still open.  Writing them all down manually, he placed them along side the other material in the file.

It wasn’t long before Dan spotted Chloe walking in carry a load of files and a massive book. She didn’t look at him but went directly to her desk, letting the paperwork fall onto the top and slumping into her chair.

***

Chloe had just opened the ‘book’ when she spotted Dan out of the corner of her eye. He didn’t look as angry as he did earlier, which was a good thing but he was approaching her with purpose.

“You’re back” He said taking the seat opposite her desk.

Looking up Chloe smiled, “Yes..and we got what we needed, though I think it’s going to take time to go through this later at Lucifer’s”. she pointed at the book currently open on the desk. “Just the last couple of months in here”. She sighed. It was going to take hours at least to manually check them but she hoped he’d managed to get the appointment dates.

“Sorry about earlier, sort of lost it”. Dan looked a little sheepish

“Dan, you’ve been under a lot of pressure  lately, it’s fine”. She put her hand on his lower arm reassuringly.

“It’s my fault, I should have told you earlier in the lab”. Chloe bit her lip. “I just didn’t want to make matters worse”.  She looked at him now, noticing the dark circles around his blood shot eyes.

Dan’s hand covered hers. “I know I’ve been a bit off for a while now and not really doing the team thing well but I still worry about you and Trixie.”

“I know you do and we worry about you too you know. You know I’m here for you if you want to talk”. Chloe meant it. With everything they had been through, especially Charlotte’s death, they were still close friends and he was Trixie’s father… he mattered.

“I know” Dan looked down and covered her hand with his and gave it pat.

Chloe was the first to speak. “Anyway…have we got anything”.

Dan perked up “I’d say so…I was sceptical to begin with, but I think you might be onto something.” Dan leaned forward placing the file on the table and opened it.

“Background checks don’t really come to much of Greg and Susan but Maree..” Dan paused and tapped to the printout.

Looking at where he pointed, Chloe saw the trail of counties that she’d stayed in matched the pattern of unexplained deaths.  The blood drained from Chloe’s face, she went a deathly pale. Dan noticed “Are you OK?” he said concerned.

Chloe nodded.  It was still circumstantial, but the evidence was starting to mount up.

Dan continued and turned the page “I checked all the way back but then she seemed to disappear off the radar. No trace of entry to America, no sign on the international systems either.  It’s like she didn’t exist before California.”

“A false name then” Chloe responded. She had started to shake slightly but managed to keep it under control.

“She’s trying to hide something….She definitely gives me the creeps though“ Dan shook a little as he looked again at the photo.  

“I know, I’ve met her…she’s freaked out Lucifer as well…in a bad way” Looking at the photo and then back at Dan.

“Christ..if he’s freaked out already….” Dan looked directly at Chloe “then…”

Chloe spoke slowly “then we might have found our killer”.  She gazed at the woman looking out at her from the page. A beautiful face, hiding the horror behind. Chloe knew this was the person they were after, her instincts told her so. Lucifer was right, there was something undeniably wrong with everything about her.

“I’ve managed to get all the appointments from the three victims. Doesn’t appear they were frequent visitors” Dan moved a few pages on and pointed to the list of dates and times in the file.

“Good” Chloe responded. Dan looked at bit confused.

“We don’t have to go through this book as much”, waving to the massive book on the table.

“Where did that come from” Dan asked quizzically.

“It’s been….” Chloe paused before continuing “borrowed.  Don’t ask”. Chloe responded answering Dan’s next question before he asked.

Dan raised an eyebrow but just responded “Lucifer”.

Chloe smiled “All legal”.

Dan knew that there were plenty of cases that had been successfully closed with the ‘don’t ask – Lucifer’ tag so didn’t press any more.

“I’m going to need to go through everything at Lux and the evidence as well. Lucifer’s expecting us in an about an hour or so. Is Ella here?” Chloe asked as she started to get the files together.

“I think so..last I saw she was in the lab” Dan turned to try and get a better look. “Yep”

“Good. I’ll need some of the evidence to come with me”. Chloe got up and started towards the lab

“Need any help?” Dan asked. He wanted to be involved, even though he was having his own problems at the moment he needed to help, he needed to be distracted and this case would definitely do that.

“Can you pull out any information on unexplained deaths or death by natural causes which match our victims in the California area and bring it along later?”, Chloe jotted a list of counties down and handed it to Dan.

“I do need to check on Trixie. Do you think you could go over and make sure she’s OK  before coming over to Lucifer’s?” Chloe needed to include Dan, it would be good for him and currently the best way would be to engage with his daughter. He hadn’t visited as often as she’d like and knew it would benefit him as well as Trixie.

Dan’s face lit up “No problem, I can do that”. He smiled wide.

“Great! I see you at Lux in an hour or so. OK”.

“Yep…no problem”. Dan had a mission now, he’d carry out the general search and then let all his focus swap to his daughter. He did feel a little sheepish though, he hadn’t visited in a while but Trixie was a clever one and very mature for her age. She understood and was always happy to see him.  Dan went back to his desk and got cracking on extracting the information Chloe had asked for.

***

Ella was indeed in her lab, ear phones in and bobbing slightly to the music as she looked into the microscope. This blood was an enigma, it was and wasn’t human. The only explanation was a genetic condition.

A tap on her shoulder brought her eyes away and up from the sample, focusing on Chloe. Putting the music on hold, she removed her ear phones and smiled. “Yoh, Chloe. Sorry it’s been a busy day. The music relaxes me”.

“No problem”. Chloe responded smiling “Just wondering if anymore of the results are in”.

“Yeah..I’ve had some of the bloods back and was just double checking. It’s crazy but the blood sample taken from the salt has some crazy things going on.”

“Like what?” Chloe was intrigued.

“Well it has everything that human blood does but there’s more”

“More”

“Yes, it’s crazy but it looks as though there’s an extra element in the blood. I don’t know what it is but seems to absorb energy. Check it out” Ella beckoned Chloe closer to look through the microscope.

Lowering her papers to the table top, Chloe approached to look.  Ella changed to a clean slide, hooked a battery and a couple of pieces of copper wire together, placing each end to the clean slide sitting under the scope. She placed some more of the blood sample onto the slide.

Chloe looked worried and suspected she was about to get electrocuted. Ella read her mind “No need to worry, the microscope’s insulated, no shocks”. She smiled.

“Do they teach this in forensic school” Chloe enquired. “Nope, this is my previous life”, she grinned “Comes in handy every now and again”.

Chloe raised an eyebrow but returned to peer under the scope. Ella ran round quickly closing the blinds, turning off the lights and finally putting her rubber gloves on to protect herself. “Ready” Ella said “Ready” Chloe replied now directly looking through the eye piece.

Ella put the copper wire onto the battery to make the circuit. Electricity pulsed through the slide.

Chloe’s eye grew wide, the element in the blood was now glowing white and moving erratically.  She couldn’t believe it, what on earth was it. “What…what is it?” Chloe withdrew from the microscope turning towards Ella.

Ella release the wire and took of her gloves “I don’t know, I’ve never seen anything like it before”. She removed the slide from the microscope, a small glow still visible, placing it in the bio-hazard box. “The only thing I can think of is a mutated gene or something similar. Perhaps someone’s been injected with some sort of energy absorbing material. It’s confusing the hell out of me”. She said, rubbing her head as though it hurt.

“Nothing surprises me anymore” Chloe said with a small smile.

“Some things still shock the hell out of me” Ella said shaking her head.

“I’m going over to Lucifer’s with the paperwork to try and piece this all together. Fancy coming, he’s getting Pizza in”.

“Pizza, cool, count me in.  Give me five to clear up here and I’ll be ready” Ella smiled. It was always fun to help out on investigations and Ella knew Chloe and Lucifer always had the most interesting ones.

“Do you think you could box up a sample of the evidence. I relate better when I can actually see the evidence while I’m thinking.”

“Sure thing, I’ll meet you outside..OK”

“Great, thanks Ella” Chloe picked up all the paperwork from the table and headed to the car to wait for her. Dan had obviously finished getting the information from the other counties as his desk was tidy and empty.  It was the first time today that she’d really been alone and feelings of uncertainty ran through her. Her instincts told her they were on the right path but this wasn’t just any ordinary killer, this was something far worse than anything she had come across.

Lucifer was the Devil, but he didn’t go around killing people and, if he did, it was in self-defense as she remembered Cain. This person stalked their victims, getting to know then through their psychiatric history, invading their homes while they were asleep, torturing them and then finally killing them. They had been systematically visiting California states, committing the offences as they went.  This had to stop, it was going to stop and it would be her and whom she now called family that would stop it.


	8. I’ve made my bed, I’ll lie in it

Chapter 8 : I’ve made my bed, I’ll lie in it.

 

Lucifer texted Linda for help and she assured him she would bring her appointment book along as well.  She was more than happy to assist and would meet up after her last session had finished.  

During the drive from the precinct he mulled things over, his emotions in flux. He was anxious, frightened and down right angry with what had happened in the early hours of that morning. The hours would fly by once everyone arrived at Lux, would they have a plan at the end of it was what concerned him the most. Could he keep the Detective and Trixie safe? Trixie was with her grandmother and could be an easy get target tonight and that worried him, he felt impotent. He hoped that this evening’s work would result in the ability to catch this killer, this evil, quickly once and for all.

Lucifer finally pulled to a stop outside of Lux, jumping out and greeting the doorman with a handshake and a slap on the shoulder. Passing his keys over he walked inside. 

Lux wasn’t open yet but the staff were busily cleaning and restocking the bar and tables. Patrick was busy stacking glasses when he saw Lucifer coming down the stairs. Beckoning him over, he took a glass from the stack and poured a bourbon.

“Patrick…you read my mind”, Lucifer grinned picking up the glass and leaning an elbow on the bar top. “Its been a difficult day”.   

“Everything’s ready boss. I’ve prepared the ‘Veiled Booth’ with the standard complimentaries  and upgraded them to champagne. I’ve put additional roses for the table as requested”

“Lovely. Efficient as ever Patrick.  Has the Pizza boy arrived yet?”.

“Yes, I’ve made sure they’re in the oven keeping warm and I’ve put some beers in your fridge as well, just in case”.

“Thoughtful as ever…..thank you Patrick.  Just make sure that Susan and Gregory have everything they need won’t you..and I do mean everything”.  

Patrick knew exactly what Lucifer meant. The Veiled Booth was the most secluded in the nightclub, but still had

good acoustics for music. It offered a table service and any additional luxuries a ‘loving’ couple could wish for.

“They’ll want for nothing” Patrick smiled.

“Lovely.  I’ll pop down later to check on the lovebirds”. Lucifer took a final swig of the bourbon and made his way to the elevator. _At least someone’s going to have fun tonight, I’ve just got paperwork!_ he thought.

 

***

 

The elevator opened and Lucifer stepped out. He could smell the pizza wafting around the penthouse, ready for everyone when they arrived. He needed another drink so stepping over to the bar, he leaned over and picked up the bourbon bottle and a glass, pouring himself a rather large helping.

As he raised the glass to his lips he froze. A cold shiver overtook him. He wasn’t alone, there was someone else in the penthouse with him.  “Which ever one you are, show yourself, I know you’re here”, he turned slowly, glass still in hand.

He spotted movement near the balcony “Come on don’t be shy.” He said slowly raising himself to his full height, a tight line drawn across his mouth, a twitch at his jaw line.  He wasn’t sure which sibling it was but one was about to reveal themselves. He readied himself for a fight, his free hand balling into a fist, his muscles tensing.

It was then that a small head wearing glasses peered around the corner of the open balcony door. Patrick had left it open a crack so that the pizza fumes didn’t infuse too badly into the furniture. “Azrael” Lucifer said, relaxing slightly. “I was just about to give you a bell on the sibling hot line...Come in…it’s nice to see you again, What do I owe the pleasure of your visit… a flying visit or have you been haunting Ms Lopez again?”. Opening his arms out wide, grinning but still wary. While he truly cared for his sister, the Angel of Death wasn’t to be trifled with.

“Is the coast clear?”, a tremble in her voice as she remained outside but peered further into the penthouse trying to get a better look.

“Yes, yes. It’s all clear. You really must come clean with Ms Lopez you know. She can’t keep thinking you’re a ghost…it’s really quite… disturbing”. A slight annoyance edging into his reply.

Azrael lingered just a little bit more before entering. She was the shortest angel of the lot, even shorter than Uriel. Wearing a red jumper, tweed skirt with zip pockets and tights she wasn’t the most trendy angel going. Her wings however were a spectacle to be marveled at. Grey in colour, similar to Amenadiel’s but just as deadly as Lucifer’s.

Walking over to Lucifer she embraced him, arms encircling his waist. Lucifer responded, while not a hugger as such, this was his sister whom he had know since the dawn of time and loved her dearly. If there was one thing that he truly missed from heaven it was her.

“I’m sorry Lu” she said, her small face looking up into his big brown eyes.

“Rae, you’ve got nothing to be sorry about. I mean you could have visited since Ella” he said jovially before becoming more serious “I don’t blame you for what happened. That was all down to me, I can’t keep blaming other people for my mistakes”. His brown eyes softened, showing his true nature to his sister.

 “I’ve missed you, I told you last time you’re the only one who’d listen to me drone about my day. I said it last time, but I’ll say it again – I’m sorry for not visiting”. She smiled sadly before burying her face so far into his middle that she could hear the comforting beat of his heart. Though her wings were already unfurled they had been neatly folded behind her as she came in from the balcony. Now they unraveled and were wrapping around Lucifer in a second hug.

Lucifer drew her closer, his head bent to rest on top of her head. “I’ve missed you too”. He closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness.

Wings never forget. Lucifer’s had a mind of their own most days and now was no exception. They unfurled, a brilliant white compared to the grey that they themselves engulfed.

They held each other, brother and sister reunited, neither wanting to let go. Eons of tension dissipated as wings met wings, both pairs resonating against a closeness that had been missing for an age.   

Unfortunately wings make a perfect sound insulator, neither heard the soft ring of the elevator as it reached its destination and opened.  A large bang, and a vibrating floor had them parting slightly and looking towards the elevator.

There stood Ella and Chloe. The box that Ella had been holding was now looking distorted after dropping and tumbling down the steps. Ella was frozen to the spot mouth open wide, staring at the two feathery bodies entwined in the middle of the penthouse. Two words slowly escaped her mouth “Rae-Rae, Lucifer”.

Lucifer closed his eyes, cringing and biting his lower lip as he muttered “bugger”.  They were early, he wasn’t expecting company for at least another half hour. Opening his eyes he looked towards the elevator to find Chloe’s glaze in return.

Chloe was the first to actually say something coherent. The talk nights had prepared her pretty well so she was able to tell instantly from Lucifer’s descriptions that this was his sister. “Azrael I presume, It’s nice to finally meet you”. Chloe smiled, holding her own box full of files and paperwork. She couldn’t help but think it had been a long time since she’d see those beautiful wings on that amazing man, it sent a flutter through her body.

Azrael didn’t respond, she just buried herself further into Lucifer’s chest trying, but failing, to make herself unseen.

“Too late I’m afraid, they’re early” Lucifer whispered “We’re going to have face her sometime. Best to come clean and get it out of the way. She’s still the same old Ella, nothing’s going to change that”.

A small grunt came from the bundle hiding in Lucifer’s wings. “I’m going to put my wings away now”. He said, trying to reassure her. His nerves were rising as he didn’t know how Ella was going to take it. They had discussed the Devil thing before, believing that he didn’t deserve the bad rap he’d been given. It gave him hope that the truth wouldn’t destroy the friendship between them and of course that with Azrael. He was feeling anxious but he needed to keep it under control and not let the panic take over.

Chloe could see the nerves trying to take control just by the way he was standing. It was exactly the same way he stood and looked at her when he realised he’d revealed himself all those months ago. She gave him a supportive nod before turning to face Ella.  At least this time it was just wings and not his Devil face that greeted her this evening.

Azrael released her grip on Lucifer allowing him to stand back. Furling his wings caused a small shriek from Ella, still frozen to the spot, staring.

Chloe was now whispering “Ella. Can you hear me?” attempting to coax out a simple response.

“Yes”, she replied slowly. “Do you see her, do you see Rae-Rae…..and wings, Lucifer has wings..they both have wings”. Ella’s speech was starting to pick up, returning to a normal speed as her brain started to recover from the shock.

“Yes, I see her and yes Lucifer and Azrael both  have wings”. Chloe replied putting the box she was carrying gently on the floor, returning to place an gentle hand on her arm.

“Am I awake?” Ella now turned to look at Chloe, her eyes wide.

“Yes, Ella you are. Rae-Rae and Lucifer are over here” Chloe responded, guiding her view back to the angels in the middle of the penthouse.

Chloe remembered the emotional roller-coaster she went through after Lucifer accidentily revealed his devil face. The realisation that everything he had told her was true. Heaven and Hell, angels and demons…all true. Her brain had gone into meltdown in the middle of a crime scene with Pearce…no Cain, dead at his feet. At least Ella had the good fortune to be in a quieter place and that it was just Lucifer’s wings she was seeing.  Azrael was a different matter though, they had serious history and Chloe knew that there would be difficult conversations to be had tonight.

Ella’s hand slowly reached for her crucifix “You aren’t a method actor then?” eyes focused on Lucifer.

Lucifer let out a huge sigh of relief. “I’ve always told you the truth Ms Lopez”, gazing affectionately at her. “You know I would never hurt you…yes” attempting to keep engaging in conversation allowing Ella to work through it herself.

“Lucifer is the Devil” Ella spoke to herself, still not believing the situation that she had found herself in. “Lucifer is Lucifer and he has never and would never hurt me” she continued. “He is God’s son, he is not evil just misunderstood”.

“Yes, Yes, That’s right Ms Lopez…I’m just misunderstood” Lucifer started to approach her carefully, trying to make and maintain eye contact with her, worried that any quick movements would send her screaming into the elevator.  Chloe remained quiet and still, giving Ella the time she needed to adjust to all the new information.

“No wonder you didn’t want to go to church with me?” Ella’s eyes were now following Lucifer as he approached and stood in front of her.  For a few moments no-one spoke or moved, only the sound of breathing could be heard.

Ella opened her arms wide, a small smile appearing on her face. “Welcome”.

Lucifer didn’t need any more encouragement, he dove straight in for the hug, holding her tight. Ella wrapped her arms around him and squeezed  “Dude, you have wings” she whispered.

“That I do Ms Lopez, That I do”. This person’s belief in him mattered, letting himself relax he felt less tormented by his own self-doubt.  Chloe smiled, letting out a small cough to get their attention.

“Yes, Yes sorry Detective”, Lucifer stuttered as he tore himself away from the amazing Lopez hug.

There remained one small lonely shape in the middle of the penthouse. She hadn’t moved from the spot where Lucifer had left her, she was frozen but had been watching the events unfold in front of her, hoping to remain invisible for a bit longer..it wasn’t to be.

Chloe motioned to where Azrael stood, both Lucifer and Ella were now focused on her. Lucifer turned towards Ella looking for the same sort of acceptance for Azrael that she had given him. Instead he found her eyes darkening, and her face tense.

Ella spoke through gritted teeth, “You lied to me. All these years and you were lying to me”.

Azrael wrapped her wings neatly behind her. Guilt overtook Azrael and she couldn’t face looking Ella in the eye, focusing instead on the floor in shame, she uttered a single word. “Yes”.

 “How could you do that to me, after everything I went through for you, us!” Ella raged “You’re an…an Angel for God’s sake”.

Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other, their eyebrows raised. They had no need to speak as both had never heard and felt such anger from Ella.

“I’m sorry….so sorry”, small sniffing noises could now be heard “what with everything, I, well thought it better for you if I pretended to be a ghost…I know that was wrong now. Ella please…please forgive me”.

Lucifer had now moved back to his sister, attempted to try and comfort her but she pushed him away. “I’ve made my bed, I’m going to have to lie in it on my own”.

“Azrael, give her time. It’s a lot to take in…the both of us” Lucifer encouraged, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ella and Chloe were conversing quietly, though by the hand gestures, Ella was still fuming. Chloe then seemed to say something which made Ella freeze and look towards Azrael with a confused expression on her face.  Lucifer couldn’t exactly hear everything but got the general idea.

“Chloe’s just told Ella that you’re my sister and what you really are...the angel of death.  It’s going to go a long way to explain why you acted like you did” Lucifer whispered.

Azrael just nodded as waves of emotion flowed through her.

“Why don’t I get everyone a drink”. Lucifer spoke so all could hear. He turned and walked towards the bar, pouring another bourbon for himself and removing the recently stocked beers from the fridge for everyone else. Chloe and Ella joined him quickly freeing them from his hand.

Azrael wasn’t sure what to do, so approached with caution. Ella’s eyes sent her daggers, still dark with rage. Taking a beer Azrael remained silent.

“I’m going outside for some air”, Lucifer tilted his towards Chloe raising his eyebrows “Me too” she replied understanding Lucifer’s request to ‘let’s give them some space’. They relocated outside leaving the two to battle it out and make up.

 

***

 

Two silent bodies stood side by side at the bar, neither wanted to speak first so they remained in silence for a few minutes.

Azrael was the first to pluck up the courage, she was responsible for the current mess after all. “I meant it Ella I’m really sorry. I ...I”

“You let me believe you were a ghost all these years...pretending since the car accident.  How could you lie…you’re an angel.” Ella continued to look towards the bottles on the shelves in front of her.

Azrael needed to explain and she was going to have to start at the beginning “When I arrived all those years ago I wasn’t expecting to find anyone alive...but there you were. I’ve always dealt with the dead, escorting their souls where they needed to go, never dealing with someone living so I freaked. I couldn’t help it and said the first thing that came into my head.”

Ella had turned to face Azrael, listening intently but anger still flared in her eyes. “I went through....”  trying to think of a better word now that she knew the truth “hell!! Countless doctors poking and prodding me..they were going to try and fry my brain at one point. My family thought I was mad.”

“I know I know.”  Guilt crept across Azrael’s face. Her eyes starting to shine with tears.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were an angel at the beginning or even later...why leave it this long.” Ella quizzed trying to search for an explanation in Azrael’s face.

“If I’d told you I was an angel it would have changed you. Your life would have been defined by me. You’re too good a person for me to do that to. I thought pretending to be ghost wouldn’t be too weird....but I guess it was. You made me feel good about myself. I just wanted a friend that was a friend rather than a follower of Father’s. I know it sounds stupid...but it mattered to me. You found your own way to Dad rather than through me.  I’ve been alone for so long. None of my other siblings wanted me around except Lu. He was the only one who listened and when he fell...”  Her voice trailed off as she looked desperately back at Ella.

“you went to look to fill the gap” Ella said looking intently at her.

“I suppose...it’s weird” Azrael contemplated.

“It’s not weird. My family never understood me and when you appeared I realised that I had something missing as well. You kept me from going off the rails” a small smile starting to appear on Ella’s face as she pieced a few things together.  “You talked me into coming here to LA.”

Azrael nodded

“You knew Lucifer was here didn’t you.” Ella turned to the angel.

 Nodded again, Azrael’s eyes moved to look directly at the floor again “I wanted someone to keep an eye on you. I told him about us when you were planning to move back home. I couldn’t be there all the time and you needed someone to talk to.” Tears welled in both their eyes. “I just want you to be happy Ella”. A small tear escaping from the angel’s eye.

“Course you do” Ella started to cry softly as she opened her arms “bring it in” she said.

Azrael dived into the embrace, hugging her as tightly as she could. Each shedding their own tears. “I promise I won’t lie to you again” whispered the angel.

They continued to hug in silence, only breaking apart when they heard laughing from outside.

 

***

 

Lucifer, with glass in hand, leant forward against the railings looking out across the horizon. The setting sun threw red and gold shadows across the irregular buildings. It was warm and a gentle breeze blew the scattered clouds to their next destination.

He sighed, enjoying the temporary peace, attempting to blank his mind and just revel in nothingness but he knew too well that he would have to enter the ‘war zone’ at some point.   

A weight pressed against his side and he turned to see Chloe leaning into him. Instinctively he rolled his head to the left, content when he found she did the same, so their heads met. Both now looking out. They stayed like that for a few minutes not talking but just taking the surroundings in.

“I didn’t realise how beautiful it was out here when the sun sets”. Chloe said in awe.

“Only the best Detective” he smiled, turning so his back now faced the view. “There are only a few things that give me peace, allows me to escape.” He said hazily.

“So what are the others…..no don’t tell me. Sex, drugs and rock-n-roll” She chuckled

Lucifer laughed “Touché…...they do indeed, amongst other things.” He swigged the remains of his drink down in one.

“I always wished I could fly when I was young” a far away look appeared on her face. “Nothing fancy, just to glide through the air, the wind in my face”. She smiled as she remembered her childhood, dad swinging her around as she pretended.

“You know it’s not all it’s cracked up to be Detective….the bugs are bloody dreadful when they get in your mouth” he made a sort of vomiting motion as though he’d swallowed some.

  Chloe laughed deeply as Lucifer gave her one of his boyish grins. “You ass” she managed to get out before whacking him on the arm.

“Ow…..” He said looking at her as though he’d been mortally wounded. “Do it again!”. Chloe couldn’t contain her sniggering, she remembered the first time they were partnered in the lift and she’d slapped him. She burst into a fit of giggles which rapidly spread to Lucifer so both were laughing uncontrollably.  It felt good, neither one had laughed this much and this hard in a long time.

The scene was only broken when they noticed that Ella and Azrael were both looking at them through the glass doors. “Are you two all right?” Ella said smiling “Looks as though you’re having a good time.”

Lucifer composed himself first, responded questioningly “Are you two all right?”

Ella and Azrael looked at each other, both replying in sync “Yes”.

Before Lucifer could delve a little deeper, they all heard the elevator ding and a petite figure emerge.

“Doctor“ Lucifer shouted raising his arms “So good you could join the party”.

 “Am I late? Party? I thought we were working?” Linda said looking confused over her glasses.

“Linda..yes, yes…we need to start before it gets too late”. Chloe quickly walked towards the steps to collect the boxes. Ella joined her to, picking up the somewhat bashed up box “Phew…glad there wasn’t anything fragile in here. I’m usually pretty good under normal circumstances”. Ella threw Chloe a look and they both smiled. “You’ll get use to it” Chloe chuckled.

Chloe, Ella and Linda all looked around for the most appropriate place to setup, Linda directing to the floor by the settee.  “Shall I move the furniture about a bit”. Lucifer offered, picking up the table with no effort, moving it out of the way so the floor space doubled.

“That should be enough” Chloe said opening the boxes and pulling out various files and the ‘book’. “What’s that?” said Linda a little surprised at the size of it. “That is the ‘in and out’ book” Chloe sighed taking a seat on the settee and looking at it on the floor.

“God, are we going to have to go through that?”  Linda whispered

“I’m afraid so, though I’ve got dates of appointments from the victims and you’ve brought your appointment book. That should be enough – I’ve only got the book for tonight”.

“And we need to get it back to it’s home in the early hours”. Lucifer piped up.

“Right then, best we get going then” Linda opened up her appointment book, took out her pen and started right various dates down on the piece of paper Chloe had handed her.

Chloe and Ella busied themselves laying out the various evidence, photos and paperwork, attempting to give a picture and timeline of events.

Lucifer and Azrael stood to one side watching the humans talking quietly, re-arranging the papers and writing things down. Linda was really interested in the Victims medical files.

“Is it like this most of the time?” Azrael asks her head sliding closer to her brother

“Most of the time, not normally here though”. He whispered “I don’t like to disturb the detective when she’s on a roll”

“Can I smell pizza?” Ella sniffed the air as her stomach grumbled.

“Oh … yes, there’s pizza in the oven, keeping warm if people want to eat. Perhaps we might get better results on a full stomach”. Walking over to the kitchen area, leaning down and gathering plates together.  Azrael followed him though it wasn’t to get food.

“Lu..we need to talk” She said quietly so the others couldn’t hear.

Lucifer froze his face hidden of expression, a lump forming in his throat “About what…the case?”

“Sort of…I think so”. Azrael looking a little confused which was never a good sign.

“Right, let me get pizza and drinks together” he responded, a twist in his gut forming. It  was something in her voice, she was on edge, vague, not like her at all. Something bad was about to happen and a feeling of dread crept up his spine.

 

***

 

Chloe, Ella and Linda were now all sitting on the floor looking closely at the evidence laid out around them.  The photos came as quite a shock to Linda, never had she seen anything like it in her professional career, let alone her personal life. Reading the medical files it became clear to Linda that two of the victims had been suffering chronic nightmares for the last month or so. Linda knew that Trixie’s nightmares were becoming less frequent but were still quite disturbing when they occurred, fixated around losing her mother.

Chloe listened and picked up the list of dates that Dan had collected, beneath his writing Linda had included all their dates as well.  “The dates here should having matching dates in the book. We already know that our records were missing this morning so it’s likely that someone is covering up the absence of the others”. Chloe took the first date. Opening the book at the start of that month Chloe took the left side and Linda the right, both searching for his name. Linda came across the first booking out date which was nowhere near that of the appointment. Chloe made a note and they continued. It was painstaking long process and she wished the Archives department had invested in a computer. A quick search would have brought everything up in minutes. It was ‘boring paperwork’ as Lucifer would put it but a pattern was finally emerging.  Chloe stared at the entries she’d copied down, confusion on her face, there had to be a mistake. While it was obvious that the records weren’t being pulled out by the actual doctors, they all were signed in and out by one person – Susan. It had to be a mistake? She didn’t fit the profile of a serial killer and why would she start now?

Ella, efficient as always, had brought a small portable white board and was happily mapping out a timeline in different coloured pens.  Chloe made a mental note, they would need to review all deaths by natural causes in Los Angeles, especially any that were found to have died in their sleep.

Placing the photos of her only possible suspects in front of them. “We can rule out Greg, as we’re after a chick”, Ella turned his photo over. “that leaves Susan and Maree”.    

“I can’t believe that Susan could be the killer”, Chloe shook her head “I know it’s her signature in the books but it could have been faked”. Ella looked closely “To be sure we could get a handwriting expert to look at it”.

“I think it more likely that Maree has faked them to cover herself.” Pulling her file out from the pile. “She’s moved from county to county this last year with no trace of her previous location before then. It’s only been a couple of months since she came to Los Angeles”. Linda reached for the magazine with the Sleep Paralysis article in and handed it to Ella.

“Is it me or does the unexplained deaths during sleep seem to follow the same pattern as her home moves?”.  Ella raised her eyebrows at both Chloe and Linda. “Is there something I should know?”

If Ella was going to be of use Chloe needed to tell her everything. Having had the Devil reveal themselves was one thing, her ghost friend another but another supernatural being that might be trying to kill them was another. It may well tip her over the edge.

As Linda watched Chloe turned to Ella. “Trixie, Lucifer and I might be being targeted by the same killer.”

Ella went white as a sheet “You’re joking with me…yes?” Grabbing her crucifix again and holding it tightly. “I think I’m going to take a few days off after this”. As Chloe continued to fill her with details of this mornings ‘adventure’, Ella’s eyes grew wide and ended with her uttering a single word “Shit!”

“My money’s on Maree then” Ella said as she pulled herself together. “at least get her in for questioning and ask for a voluntary blood sample. If she’s not of this world, then it should match the blood I tested”.

Chloe nodded and Linda gave a small “um hum”.

Just as Ella’s tummy started to rumble, Lucifer appeared “sustenance for the weary” he grinned raising his eyebrows at them all. Plates, pizza and drinks  were placed at their feet. “Thanks Lucifer” they said in unison.

“Any luck with our murderer?” Lucifer queried, Azrael sticking closely behind him.

“My gut instinct goes with Maree” Chloe replied looking at her photo, those green eyes jumping out at her. “but we need more if we’re going for arrest and conviction.”

“Agreed, she gives me the creeps though” A small, visible shiver ran through Lucifer as he  looked at the profile picture.

“I’ll leave you to continue detective. I’ll be outside on the balcony if you need me. Azrael and I have some things to discuss.” Lucifer looked back at Azrael and nodded towards the chairs outside on the balcony.

Chloe sensed that he was tense “Everything OK?” she asked a little concerned.

“Yes, yes detective. Just a little family business I think”. He smiled, but not that normal relaxed smile – more of a ‘I’m going to get bad news I know it’ smile.

“OK, shout if you need me”, placing a hand gently on his arm as he leaned over to grab a piece of pizza. “Of course detective” he replied and left with Azrael to talk shop.


	9. Counting Sheep

Chapter 9 : Counting Sheep

Instead of sitting they both leaned on the rail looking out at the city lights.

“So, this isn’t a social visit then”. Lucifer started, his tone flat, not looking at his sister

“No.” Azrael replied a little shakily. She didn’t know where to start, it was nothing to do with her per-say but she’d been giving a job to do. Her hand went quickly to her pocket checking the zip, feeling the slight bulge of the letter that she’d found in Uriel’s room - addressed to Lucifer. She decided that, with everything else she needed to tell him, this wasn’t the appropriate time – she would leave that particular item for another day.

“Well, spill the beans. Who’s coming to retrieve me this time?” turning his head towards his sister.

“No-one’s coming to get you and take you back to Hell…if that’s what you’re worried out”.

A small humph crept out of Lucifer.

“Michael sent me…we’ve got a bit of a problem and need your help”.  She looked down knowing that mentioning Michael was going to cause problems.

Lucifer couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. His eye’s grew wide and mouth dropped for only split second before the heat started to grow, resentment filling him, his eyes now flaming red. Lucifer repeated “Michael sent you did he..” rising to his full height, any glimpse of the carefree devil was gone. “..if that bastard twin of mine wants my help he can damn well come and ask me himself”.

Lucifer’s reaction was expected, which was why Azrael was here asking rather than her other brother. “Lu, this is exactly why he hasn’t come himself”.

Lucifer produced another humph, a lot louder than the first. He returned to look out towards the lights again but his grip on the rails tightened as he battled his temper. If things started to go sour he was going to need his detective to calm him down, glad that she was in hollering distance.

“Getting you two together..well I wouldn’t want to be anywhere near when you both kick off”. Slowly moving to put her hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him.

It took a few moments for Lucifer to respond. “I suppose so”, his eyes started to dim a little. Azrael was right, there would be serious repercussions if they did meet. An all out war with two of the most powerful arch-angels, even if one had fallen, would spell disaster for Los Angeles as well as Earth.  He would be destroying the life he had built for himself and everyone that he cared for.

“So what does my prick of a brother want and why should I help”. He wasn’t going to offer anything to his self righteous brother if he could help it. Having been instrumental along with Dad in his fall, he’d rather not have anything to do with him, or in fact, any of them at all.

Azrael was watching him carefully, she knew that any wrong move on her front could aggravate him further, she was going to have to be careful how she handled him. He would never hurt her and he was a good friend to Ella, but antagonising the Devil further…anything could happen.

She started slowly, “We’re missing a few souls”.  

Lucifer laughed mockingly “so you’re missing one or two souls. What’s that got to do with me?”.

“It’s not just a couple Lu. We’re missing…” she hesitated “ a few thousand” biting her lip she took a glimpse towards his face.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows and a stunned look appeared on his face. “How’s that possible?  Michael’s meant to be looking after them all, along with Peter?”. Even though he’d given up running Hell, Lucifer knew the full implications of losing this amount of souls.

The balance between Heaven, Purgatory and Hell needed to be maintained. Disruption to this delicate balance could overload one of these, resulting in a tear in existence. This was a significant turn of events and something he might not be able to turn away from.

“Mike’s been double-checking the books but can’t reconcile them. At first he blamed Pete”

“So Mike thought Pete wasn’t counting Dad’s flock in properly and now he’s got a problem and needs my help” Lucifer laughed.

“Why should I help, It’s not my problem anymore”.

He looked closely at Azrael whom had remained quite but focused on him. The realisation hit him. “He’s been cooking the books hasn’t he…he hasn’t told Dad has he”. A small smile of satisfaction appearing on his face. “Our self-righteous brother has messed up and Dad’s told him he’s in big trouble….and he’s going to get running Hell as his punishment”.  He started to laugh, that would serve the bastard right he thought.  

Lucifer smirked, “Mr Perfect isn’t as perfect as he thought then”.  

Azrael let Lucifer gloat a little, Michael had always been a stickler for rules, crossing t’s and dotting the i’s and he did think he was better than all of his other siblings. However, she’d never seen Mike in is such a panic, he’d even been losing sleep over it and she felt sorry for him.

“Pete had been helping as well ” she said “ but you know he always did have a problem with math.” Azrael muttered biting her lip as she knew she was trying to excuse her brother.

“Come on Rae, it wasn’t his math. Counting sheep tended to make him nod off” Lucifer was loving this. It was a small but perfect retribution against his twin brother whom he was once so close.

“You still didn’t answer me Rae. What did Dad say?”

“Dad doesn’t know” She looked directly at the floor now, not able to look Lucifer directly in the face.

Lucifer couldn’t believe his ears, his siblings could be so dense at times. On occasions their lack of understanding reality was funny but not this time. He shook his head, while there were two types of flocks in heaven, they were all sheep as far as he was concerned. His voice was now strained, his lips tight. When he next spoke his voice was touched with contempt “You are so naïve…Dad already knows”.

 

Azrael now looked up at him as he continued “Dad always knows.” His temper was rising now, the temperature within him starting to rise again but with a renewed intensity. The grip on the rails did nothing to help reduce the rage that was about to erupt.

“You bastard!” Lucifer erupted at the sky. Azrael knew her brother’s temper but even she jumped.  The shear volume and vibration of his voice had Chloe scurrying to her feet, running towards him leaving the others on the floor agog.

“Lucifer…what’s wrong”, her eyes darting back and forth between the two angels in front of her. Azrael was struck dumb, still recovering from the shock of Lucifer’s rage.

Lucifer turned to face Chloe, his eyes aflame, throwing his arms upwards “Well it appears dear old Dad has graced us with clearing up a load of celestial crap.”

Chloe took it all in, trying to assess the information he’d given her. Azrael’s news was no doubt responsible for his outburst and she needed more information.

Lucifer continued with an angry gaze thrown towards the sky every now and again. “Upstairs has lost a load of souls and Dad has taken it upon himself to get ‘us’ involved”

“What makes you say that?”

“Don’t you think it’s a coincidence that we have this strange dream and these unusual ‘faces’ cases. It’s bloody Dad. He’s manipulating everything again, throwing us in at the deep end.“ It suddenly came to him, they might have all died because of him.

“You could have killed us all. Me, Chloe, the child. You manipulating….”  He picked up an old glass sitting of the balcony table and launched it at the stars with all his might.

“Lucifer” a soft voice whispered to him, warm arms enveloped his waist before he felt her full body against him. The tension ebbed away and he turned into Chloe’s embrace. Finding her head to rest his chin on as he leaned down into her. He closed his eyes, breathing her in, trying to get himself under control.

They held each other for a few moments before she released him. “Better?” she queried. “Better” he responded with a small but sad smile.

“Right” Chloe whipped round to Azrael “What’s going on”.  Her eyes narrowed and she folded her arms. “explain” she stabbed at Azrael.

Chloe’s eyes were burrowing into Azrael forcing here to look down. “It’s as Lu says, we’ve lost souls and need help to find out what’s going on.”

Chloe slipped into her detective role. Lucifer was still angry and it was time for a clear head to get the facts.

“Do you know where they might have gone”

Azrael nodded

“and….”

Not exactly knowing at what point to start from, she decided to begin at the beginning.

“It was after Lu fell…” she paused to look at her brother, pleased that he was no longer ‘glowing’ at her but she still felt the anger resonating from him.

“Dad was being his creative self.” Prompting a humph from Lucifer.

“He thought he could improve the humans. Mum was waging famine and floods on them so he tried a few things out. He..he gave these new ‘humans’ the ability to eat….take in the energy from the sun. The one thing mum couldn’t touch”.

“Eat energy?” Chloe’s eyes grew wide and her mind went to the blood sample in the lab. It absorbed energy from the battery. Lucifer was right, they were connected.

“Like a built in solar panel” Chloe said slowly.

“Yes..” Azrael’s face brightened as she responded to the answer.

“but, it went wrong…”

“figures…” Lucifer responded with an additional snort.

“The sun wasn’t enough. They started going after humans  as a…..supplement. Dad didn’t really keep a track of them and they sort of disappeared off the radar.  It was a while before we noticed the loss of souls, it wasn’t many to begin with but ” Azrael moved towards the rail and looked out as she continued.

“Soon Pete noticed hundreds of souls weren’t turning up when he was expecting them.”

“Pete?”

“Saint Peter, the guardian of the gates” responded Azrael looking slightly confused

“non-believer…well.. not until recently” Lucifer interrupted, moving behind Chloe, extending his arm to hold her around her waist.

Azrael nodded now understanding. “Pete went straight to Dad that time.”

“Bet Mike was pissed off. Skipping the chain of command so to speak”, Lucifer sniggered.

“Well he wasn’t happy”, Azrael smiled remembering the shouting match that Mike and Pete had resulting in Amenadiel stepping in to knock some heads together.

“Anyway Dad knew it had to be his missing creations.  They’d evolved along with the other animals and were now relying on their ‘prey’ for food, consuming the energy of human souls”

Chloe went pale. “So what are we dealing with..mutant humans?”.

Azrael shook her head. “They’re flesh and blood, but seriously difficult to kill.  Dad sent me to get rid of them. They’re difficult to trace as their soul is dark.”

“You didn’t kill them all then” Lucifer knew the conversation would end up with them having to take down and take out the creature but didn’t understand why Azrael hadn’t already..she was after all, the Angel of Death.

“I’d taken them all out …bar one”.

“Why do you need us then, if you can do it yourself?” Chloe answered.

Lucifer guessed the only thing it could be, the only thing that had changed for Azrael. He spoke slowly “Your blade”.

“Yes” she said sadly “It was the only thing that could track them and kill them and I don’t have it anymore”.

Lucifer released Chloe and took the few steps over to his sister. “I’m sorry” placing a hand on her arm, speaking softly.

“It’s not your fault, if it wasn’t for Uriel then we’d still have the blade and Mum”.

The death of Uriel and absence of Mum hit home, and the resentment and anger for his Father started to build. His fist tightened and he spoke through gritted teeth. “All Dad needed to do was to actually talk to me…none of these bloody visions. All the mis-understandings all of this”, he gestured around him. “Mum…Uriel…it didn’t need to happen” He was starting to shout again looking up “None of it…do you hear me…none of it”.

Chloe watched him closely, his eyes were brimming but he wasn’t crying, not yet anyway.

Azrael reached for him this time, embracing him tightly, her wings now enveloping him. Lucifer could do nothing to resist, his wings unfurled and reciprocated. Then the tears began to flow from both of them. “It wasn’t your fault, Uriel dying.  He stole from me and Dad was really pissed with him… he was a damn idiot”. Azrael sobbed.

Chloe could do nothing but look on. She’d never seen him cry before, there had been times when he was close to breaking but he always pulled himself together. She knew about Azrael’s blade from ‘yoga massacre’ but what did that have to do with Uriel, Lucifer’s younger brother? At some point she’d ask him but now wasn’t the time.

Recovering, Azrael moved back “There’s one left.”  Lucifer had turned away from the both to try and get himself back to some semblance of order. Drying his eyes with the back of his hand, furling his winds and a few sniffs later he turned back to face them.

“Right then it’s got to be our murderer and tormentor”.

“It is” Chloe said. “Ella tested the blood sample and it absorbs energy, the same as your ‘thing’”.  Lucifer looked a little shocked at not knowing “I hadn’t got round to telling you yet” Raising her shoulders in a shrug.

“OK, what’s it’s true name and how do we kill it” Lucifer said intently.

“They are called Mare.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes “Oh Hell”

Chloe looked at him quizzically.

“You haven’t figured it out..” raising his eyebrows to Chloe.

He shook his head “She’s a player this one. Detective…add an e to the end” he coaxed

The light went on as Chloe picked up on what he was saying “Maree!”.

“Yes, yes – Miss creepy boat shoes”. Turning to Azrael “How do we kill her then”

“Lucifer” Chloe interceded, concerned the way the conversation was heading.

“It’s probably best if we do kill her” Azrael bit her lip and puffed.

“See” Lucifer points to his sister “She agrees”. Chloe just rolled her eyes. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with the idea…” While she’d happily argue with one celestial being, two was probably not wise, especially when one of them was the Angel of Death. The Devil she could handle but she decided to leave it for later.

“Do we shoot her, stab her …..blow her up?” Lucifer becoming animated as he ran through some ideas.

“I don’t know” Azrael looked embarrassed. She was the Angel of Death for crying out loud, surely she should know but she didn’t. Killing Mares was just extra to her day job. She really only found them by luck and that had run out when the blade vanished with Mum.

“What do you mean you don’t know.  You’ve been hunting these things for Eons” Looking astonished. “Surely there’s more than one way of killing it”.

“Really Lu I don’t know…humans were quite resourceful centuries ago. They knocked out a few for me but I never did know how” Azrael’s shoulders drooped slightly along with her wings.

A very professional voice joined the conversation. “You have an extensive library Lucifer. I know some of those books are really…and I mean really old.” Linda had left Ella on the floor piecing together the remainder of the evidence and had kept herself hidden behind the drapes that hung to one side of the balcony door. She’d heard every word, felt every emotion of the conversation.

Lucifer thought for a moment, looking at the floor his eyes grew wide. “Well done Doctor” he grinned as he paced up to her “you might be onto something.” waving his finger at her.

“Glad I could help” she said moving with him towards the library shelves.

He’d already climbed the ladder when the others got there. Ella was intrigued and joined them  “What you up to dude! What you looking for”.

“A book Ms Lopez” he turned and responded with a grin

“I can see that, what type” she quizzed

“A very old one. centuries old…..” his hand gliding across the spines of the books coming to a stop “ a very old book that was given to me in New Orleans by a grateful witch” he grinned. Pulling it from the shelve he returned to the floor. Patting and blowing on it, dust bellowed out producing a few coughing fits.

“Sorry” he said with a boyish grin “Should really get a new cleaner. They kept complaining I was looking up their skirts when they were on the top shelf…can you imagine..me”.

No one responded so he just continued to grin.

“You were telling us about the book” Linda prompted.

“Yes. It chronicles her history, a few spells and incantations here and there.” He opened the book, flicking through the pages. He finally caught a glimpse of a picture that looked remarkably familiar. Chloe saw it first “Hell”  her fingers moving to the page to stead it

“Exactly. That looks just like Ms creepy shoes….eyes and all”.

They all huddled around, looking closely at the text that accompanied it.

“What language is that in…is that French” asked Ella

“Yes.  Let me translate”. Lucifer translated the page, mostly about how the witch lived her life, the strange things she encountered.

“The Mare”, Lucifer continued “a being of immense power. Has the ability to vanish into mist, and take the souls of her victims. They are things of nightmares, who lay on your chest to coax your soul through fear. Sucking out the living essence of the victim as in the way a vampire drinks through their fangs”

Hands were over mouths now as Lucifer continued. “Hidden in plan sight, pure evil at night. They cannot be killed by mortal power. They can, however, be extracted from the body and left to fester for eternity”.

“Does it say how” Chloe got closer, almost on top of Lucifer now.

“Sticks…”

“Yes we had loads, it was like straw at the third victims house” Ella offered

“Counting sticks. The Mare cannot enter a house if the entrance is barred with sticks, each one has to be counted before entry. It says here that Mare tend to have a habit of forgetting where they get to and have to start over.”

“OK so we have a method of location entrapment” Chloe said thoughtfully.

“Salt….it is says something about burning.  Its difficult to read. I’m better at speaking a language then reading it. “ Lucifer refocused his eyes “Yes, it burns them,  touching salt is like touching a burning flame to us. Current company excluded” as he nodded to Azrael.

“The foot print” Ella shot in, getting excited.

“If Azrael’s right and we can’t kill it?” Chloe questioned.

“Yes… here.. We need a jar, needle and a stopper.” His finger tapped on the page before turning over. “We need to slide the jar so its in close proximity. The needle appears to do the rest as it attracts their soul, standing vertical once caught. It needs some sort of incantation.”

They were are huddled around Lucifer concentrating and taking it all in and didn’t notice a figure approaching them.

“What you doing?” Maze hovered closely behind them all with a large bag slung over her shoulder.

Maze couldn’t help but laugh as Linda recoiled clutching her chest and reaching out to Ella to steady herself,  Ella jumped but grinned, Chloe fell towards Lucifer who caught her. Azrael didn’t move much but her wings shivered. “Bloody Hell Maze, can’t you make more noise!” Lucifer exclaimed.

“Hey, not my problem you’re all deaf”, she sniggered.

“Where have you been anyway? I was expecting you an hour ago?”. Lucifer closed the book and handed it to Azrael who moved towards the settee followed by the others to get a better look at the text and to make sure Lucifer was right. Azrael, being the Angel of Death, spoke and read all languages a lot better than Lucifer. She’d had more practice.

“Guard Duty” Maze moved over to the bar and slung the bag up onto the bar top, a jangle of metal could be heard. Ella, inquisitive as always, was drawn to the sound.

“The spawn?” Lucifer quizzed

“Yep, the kids safe Decker” she shouted at Chloe. Chloe nodded.

“Dan was with her when I left”. She shook her head, snorting “As if he do anything”

Maze slowly unzipped the bag, light streamed into the bag making the contents sparkle and shine. “Oooooooh……..cool” Ella said as she snuck a look. Maze grinned at the appreciation of her babies.  The ooows and aaaahs kept coming as she laid some of her beloved weapons out on the table. “Where did that come from…that’s LAPD issue…” Ella looked confused. Maze had placed a rather large taser onto the table. “A recent addition” she smiled, pursing her lips as she stroked it gently, eyes full of desire.

Lucifer watched her, sometimes he forgot that she was forged in the bowls of Hell and she was a born killer and skilled torturer. “I don’t think we’re going to be able to stop her with your toys Maze” feeling a little sad.

Her eyes engaged his “Why?  I nearly got her last time” becoming agitated at hearing the fact that her beloved blades couldn’t help. “I can help, I can take her out…you know I can” anger now becoming visible in her voice.

“I’m not saying that Maze, I know you can but we have to do it….slightly differently,  Dad’s put us right in the middle of a load of crap and…”

“Your father…when did you ever care about doing what your father wanted” She spat out as she picked up one of her hell forged blades.

“Maze”, a calming voice called her name “Are you OK?” Linda was approaching carefully as she watched her best friend fall into a royal rage against Lucifer.

Lucifer didn’t understand, he wasn’t saying Maze was useless, far from it. She was his solider, his reminder of what he’d left in Hell, powerful and intimidating. He raised his hands in surrender glancing at Linda “Doctor, I said nothing of the sort.. Maze I didn’t mean…”

“Shut up” she screamed at Lucifer lifting the knife

Everyone’s attention had been brought to the bar now, Chloe looking a little pale given Lucifer’s vulnerable status with that blade.

“Maze….put the knife down….let’s you and me grab  and drink and go and talk”

The demon was seething, her breathing rapid.

“Maze?” A gentle small hand touched her arm, helping her lower the blade pointed at Lucifer.  Maze’s breathing slowed and she looked down at the small and soft hand on her arm then looked towards the face of it’s owner. Long sighs escaped Maze and Linda. Lucifer was still holding his breath looking intently at the lowering blade.  He shot Linda a quick questioning glance, but she shook her head slightly at him.

Maze recovered, her temper now back in check thanks to Linda

“Do you want to talk about it now?” Linda enquired

“Not now, too much to do here” she said sulkily. “Sorry..bad day” she muttered to Lucifer.

“Apology accepted. Don’t think anymore about it” he gave her one of his big grins, though his mind was still a little shaken.     

“Right, how are we doing there ladies”, diverting his energy back to the task at hand.

Ella had been standing by Maze since the rage began, trying to make herself an invisible target. “Maze…..I think you’re awesome!” Ella spoke with true friendship.  

Given what had just happened Maze was taken aback “You do….” She smiled “Sure…” Ella responded giving her a hug.

“I’m going to have to make an appearance downstairs soon. I’ve got guests” he grinned.

“Susan and Greg” Chloe said out loud “The book. We’ve got to get the book back” Chloe turned round in a panic.

“Don’t worry about that Maze can help there?” He turned to ask Maze rather than command.

“Sure Decker no problem. A bit of B&E – my specialty” Maze waved while getting a drink for herself, Ella and Linda at the bar.

 

Azrael had been sitting on the floor, something she wasn’t really use to and her legs and wings were getting pins and needles.  Standing up she stretched, spreading her wings wide, mesmerising those in the room from the angelic sight  - except Lucifer and Maze who where chatting to each other at the bar.

“Ahhhhhhhh” was all they heard. Dan had just exited the lift unnoticed by everyone. He’d dropped the papers he was holding and with his shaking hand drawn his gun and was pointing it at Azrael

Dan had only left Trixie after Chloe’s mother swore to keep an eye on her all night. Telling her again about the horrible nightmares she’d experienced. He had the feeling that Penelope wouldn’t be sleeping for while, even if Trixie wasn’t there.  He’d driven over to Lux to drop off a very interesting file to Chloe and hopefully lend a hand if he could. Nothing was out of ordinary. The place had just opened and was starting to buzz with clienteles. As he took the elevator ride up to the penthouse, he hoped they were making progress, after all it concerned Trixie and he needed to keep her safe. What he saw when he stepped out shocked him to the core. While he recognised everyone else, the figure stood in front of him, if he believed his eyes, was what looked like a person with wings!

“What….what’s going on.” Dan spun to the bar and back again to Chloe who was still on the floor.

He was having difficulty sorting out the images he was receiving, his instinct taking over and pulling out his gun and moving into ‘protect’ mode. Chloe was sitting on the floor and he tried to summon the words to get her to move.  “Chloe, I’ve got you covered move away from….”

“Bloody Hell…..I’m going to get a fog horn for that lift….anyone else want to make an appearance” Lucifer sighed, looking up at the ceiling as he started to approach Dan.

“Lucifer” Chloe frowned

“Dan” she said quietly trying to keep him focused on her.

“Move” Dan screamed, his finger starting to pull slightly on the trigger. “You’ve got to….” That was all he managed to say before a his whole body surged with excruciating pain, he shook before he fell...the last thing he heard was several voices shouting “Maze! No”.

“What! “ She said shrugging “He was boring me”. Maze was having a bad day, she needed a pick me up. Dan was a perfect target and her beloved Taser was to hand, so why not. It wasn’t going to kill him, unfortunately.  

She let go of the Taser once it had fully discharged and Dan’s body lay still on the ground.

Chloe, Ella and Linda ran over to Dan, now unconscious on the floor, to make sure he was actually breathing.

“You could have killed him” Chloe shouted at her.

“But I didn’t, look he’s still alive”, Maze approached and gave him a bit of a kick.

“That’s not the point. That was totally inappropriate.  I would have got through to him”.

“Well, Hell,  it’s about time he found out anyway” Lucifer joined in running his hand through his hair. “He’ll be out for another half hour I suppose. I’m off to get ready. He’s all yours ladies” he grinned as he crossed the room and up the few steps to his bathroom.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for him to find out like this” Azrael said quietly.

“It’s not your fault really. We should have told people a while ago”.

“Dan…..Dan” Ella was gently tapping his face trying to bring him around.

“Here…” Maze through a glass of cold water over his face, causing those near him to jump back slightly “Maze you didn’t need to do .....”

A spluttering came from the unconscious man on the floor, shaking his head from side to side, trying to adjust to the light shining directly on him. “Ow…” he moaned trying to move. Each extension or retraction of a limb cause pain.

“You’ve been tasered Dan” Chloe said gently. Trying to help him over to the settee, propping him up against in on the floor. “Take it easy, you need to recover”.

“I…I” It was then he spotted Azrael again, her wings still visible.

Dan tried to scuttle forwards away from her but he was in too much pain. He landed instead in the arms of Chloe. “Dan. Calm down, there’s no threat we’re safe”.

“Safe…” He was confused, his body was telling him to run “What…” he turned to look at Azrael.

“She’s an angel. She’s Lucifer’s sister - Azrael”. Chloe was speaking very quietly, trying not to say anything that would freak him out again. Being tasered once was enough for anyone.

Dan’s brain was obviously a little muddled from being zapped with electricity but he managed to tie a couple of the words together Lucifer, Sister, Angel….his mind then filled in the blank that was missing ‘Devil’.

Chloe saw his mind working overtime, trying to come to terms with the divine. It was the way his face distorted when he realised that Lucifer was actually the Devil that frightened her the most. The blood drained from his face, his eyes grew wide with fear as he searched around the room looking for him. He looked back at her, eyes locked to hers, fear clearly visible, his breathing rapid. “Yes. Lucifer is the Devil”. Chloe said calmly. “He’s still the same old Lucifer that we know. He hasn’t changed, he won’t hurt us and he isn’t after our souls or to take us to Hell – he’s not going to hurt you Dan. Can you hear me Dan? Do you understand”.

Dan’s face started to show a bit more colour with the flight instinct lessening. His head felt foggy but given he’d just been basically electrocuted, he didn’t worry too much, he was happy to be alive. “I think I need a drink”. Was all he managed to say, looking over at the bar. Ella was still holding her drink and offered it to him quickly.

He looked up at Ella “Did you know?” he queried as he took it.

“I’ve only just found out tonight that my ghost friend isn’t a ghost but an Angel and that she’s Lucifer’s….the Devil’s sister, the Angel of Death” Ella reviewed the events. “It’s all good” she grinned.

“How…how can you be so calm?” Dan responded. How could anyone say it’s all good. Fuck, Lucifer wasn’t deranged, he was actually the Devil, evil incarnate wasn’t he? His mind and heart were racing as he tried to come to terms with what Chloe and Ella were saying.  Was he going to Hell after all? All the things he’d done in the past coming back to haunt him.

“How are you feeling Dan”, Linda was now sitting next to him on the settee.  

“You know?”  Why was it that he was always the last to know anything, it always pissed him off when that happened.

Linda nodded “I was the first and, well, you seem to be handling it better than me” She said smiling.

“Did  Maze electrocute you to?” he asked.

“Course not” snapped Maze from the bar

“Stay away from me!” Dan shouted as he tried to shuffle to the end of the settee. He didn’t get far as he ached all over.

“Fine,  Happy to” She bit back.

This was all new to Azrael and she was sorry that she’d frightened this human. She approached carefully and knelt down. “Dan….” She began. Dan froze trying not to move a muscle. Chloe had called her the Angel of Death, was she here to take him?

“I’m sorry.  I’m just visiting Lucifer….my brother..I..I…forgot to put my wings away. Please forgive me”. Dipping her head to look at the floor.

“I….I…” He didn’t know what to say. An angel was asking for forgiveness. Confused, he ran his hand through his upright hair. “suppose so….I forgive you”.

“Good” she smiled and stood up towering over him.

Dan swallowed as Lucifer returned from showering and dressing. He was still putting on his cuff links and buttoning up his shirt.

Linda sighed as she ran her eyes over him, watched his hands move over the buttons.

“Are you OK Linda?” Chloe’s eyes had narrowed as she spoke. “Oh yes,  I’m limited to just watching from a distance these days” she smiled.

Lucifer felt eyes on him as he walked out. “Everything OK Ladies?” he asked smiling. He looked first at Linda, then Ella before returning his gaze to Chloe.

“Yes…everything’s fine” She smiled.

“Phew it’s hot in here…..not bad dude….” Ella nodded at Lucifer fanning her face, appreciating the clean lines and ripples of toned muscles through his shirt.

 

Lucifer grinned “Thank you Ms Lopez but I’m afraid I’m spoken for” as he dashed a quick look at Chloe, a twinkle in his eyes.

Heat rose into Chloe’s face, she knew she was blushing but just shook her head and smiled.

Lucifer started to approach Dan “Right,  have we broken him Detective?”

Dan was watching his every move, attempting to plan an escape route if he needed it, though exits were slim pickings and he’d likely die in any attempt.

“Detective Douche…are you there?” He bent in front of him looking Dan straight in the eyes.  _Shit!_ Dan thought, Lucifer was going to do his eye thing on him so he closed them. He tried to remember what Chloe and Ella had said through the fog. This was Lucifer, the same old Lucifer. He hadn’t covered it up, he’d told them all the truth from the beginning. He took a deep breath in “Dick” he responded, shaking just slightly.

“Yah! Welcome back to the land of the living Daniel…pun intended. There you go detective, nothing like 50,000 volts to bring you to your senses. ” he slapped Dan on the shoulder and went to fetch his jacket from his bedroom. 

“I’m afraid I have to excuse myself….it’s show time” He said grinning. “How do I look”.

“Impeccable as always” Linda smiled.

“Right,  I’ll see you all later. You’ll be OK?” He alternated his look between Chloe and Dan. “We’ll be fine…go” Chloe responded. He nodded and she watched him as he left. He was so handsome.  The gym sessions had obviously been paying off, well he wasn’t partaking in his usual exercises according to him.


	10. It’s all in the wrists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first song I heard on Lucifer was from the band Cage the Elephant. Here Lucifer sings their song trouble. I’m also a 'sad' person and have been playing on repeat along with another song that’s going to come up in my next story…but back to this one. A little bit of damped down sexual content in this chapter..but needed to be done. :)

Chapter 10 : It’s all in the wrists

 

It was a short trip down to Lux, stepping out of the elevator he breathed in the atmosphere. Perfume, alcohol, sweat...he smiled. He moved down the stairs, flirting as he headed to the bar. Patrick was just finishing serving a customer as Lucifer reached him. Pouring him a drink “Busy night tonight boss”

“So I see, looks like a good crowd” as he nodded and smiled to a few of the regulars. Taking a swig of the bourbon he leaned towards him “How’s our lovebirds doing, they are here aren’t they?”

“Oh yes, they’re here alright. When Tina last took over drinks, they were all over each other, you could say it looked like they were co-joined at the mouth.” He chuckled

“Lovely….hopefully they’ll end up co-joined at below the hips later” Lucifer grinned.

“Are you singing tonight?”  

“I wasn’t going to Patrick but I think I just might” Lucifer nodded, it had been a difficult and disturbing day. A run on the piano might just do the trick and give him a little piece before the storm.

He made his way over to the piano, sneaking a quick peek in the veiled booth as he went. Patrick was right, they were going at it hammer and _tongues_.  He chuckled as he took his seat and thought of something appropriate. The sound system was turned off and he began to play, his perfectly manicures fingers gliding over the keys, vocalising with spot on precision.

Ooo-ooh, Ooo-ooh, Ooo-ooh, Ooo-ooh, Ooo-ooh

 

We were at the table by the window in the view  
Casting shadows, the sun was pushing through  
Spoke a lot of words, I don't know if I spoke the truth

Got so much to lose  
Got so much to prove  
God don't let me lose my mind

Trouble on my left, trouble on my right  
I've been facing trouble almost all my life  
My sweet love, won't you pull me through?  
Everywhere I look I catch a glimpse of you  
I said it was love and I did it for life  
Did-did it for you

Ooo-ooh, Ooo-ooh, Ooo-ooh, Ooo-ooh, Ooo-ooh

 

  
We will come to pass, will I pass the test?  
You know what they say, yeah  
The wicked get no rest  
You can have my heart, any place, any time

Got so much to lose  
Got so much to prove  
God don't let me lose my mind

Trouble on my left, trouble on my right  
I've been facing trouble almost all my life  
My sweet love, won't you pull me through?  
Everywhere I look I catch a glimpse of you  
I said it was love and I did it for life  
Did-did it for you

Trouble on my left, trouble on my right  
I've been facing trouble almost all my life  
My sweet love, won't you pull me through?  
Everywhere I look I catch a glimpse of you  
I said it was love and I did it for life  
Did-did it for you

  
Ooo-ooh, Ooo-ooh, Ooo-ooh, Ooo-ooh, Ooo-ooh

 

Got so much to lose  
Got so much to prove  
God don't let me lose my mind

  
As the final keys were played and the strings slowly stilled there was rapturous applause and whistles.

“Thank you….please everyone enjoy and... party!” he said enthusiastically.

He definitely felt better, more relaxed. He thought about going back upstairs to play but the others were working and it would likely distract them. Wandering back to the bar for a refill, he caught a glimpse of a tall, slim female just off to the left. The hairs on forearm bristled under his shirt sleeves, he shivered. “Hell” he said under his breath as he leaned on the bar top “Everything OK boss” Patrick approached starting to refill his glass “make it a double, my life’s just got a lot more complicated”.  He groaned and closed his eyes.

***

Azrael was sitting in the armchair across from Dan, she’d furled her wings to stop from getting squashed and was watching the others go through the file that Dan had brought over. She was glad he was slowly engaging with the others. She yawned gently, trying to stifle it but stopped suddenly and sat up straight. “Quiet” she said forcibly.

The talking stopped, stillness reigned as they looked at her. “What’s wrong” said Ella crawling to sit next to the angel’s chair. “Lucifer, Lucifer’s praying to me” Azrael spoke softly.

“What’s the matter, can’t he come up“ Chloe’s voice raised a tone, clearly worried something had happened downstairs

“Shhhhh…..Ms Creepy boat shoes is in Lux, she’s hanging around in one of the corner booths” her eyes widening.

“Shit..” Chloe said trying to think of something

“Dan, I need you to focus, Lucifer’s in trouble” She turned to her ex-husband who was just about recovered from his run-in with Maze.

“Right…right, I’m in” trying to get his mind back on the case.

“Oh Father…she’s approaching him.  What do you want me to say to him?” Azrael knew that this was a dangerous creature. If Maree got a taste of Lucifer’s soul they would have to kill her, it would be the only way to stop her.

“Get him to engage with her...uh…keep her talking to give us some time” Dan offered.

“Right..OK” Closing her eyes and putting her hands together, Azrael relayed the message.

“He’s asking how” she responded.

“Flirt outrageously…and tell him that came from me” Chloe responded, rolling her eyes.

“OK…he’s going to flirt but he says don’t blame him for the consequences.  He’s asked for us to hurry up and come up with a plan”.

“So Maree’s obviously after Lucifer” Ella thought “so she’s trying to find out more about him…like where he lives or his next movements”

“His movements…Could his dream run in with her be accidental when he spent overnight with me and Trixie”? Chloe was working through the events that morning.  

“He’s been spending nights round yours?” Dan said with an edge of jealously. Chloe ignored him as it was none of his business. 

“His soul would be too powerful for her to extract on her own” Azrael added

Having not been involved in all the conversations that evening, Dan went pale “Dementors…is she a dementor?”

“They don’t exist…not in that way anyhow…you read too much fiction” Azrael tutted and shook her head.

“Dan…focus” Chloe gave him a quick glare.

“Yes…yes..sorry” Dan muttered now feeling somewhat stupid for making the remark in the first place.

“She’s not going to try anything tonight, he’s not going to sleep if he’s entertaining at Lux. What we need is to lure her somewhere..like..my apartment again”.

“We can get things setup round yours and lie in wait…using Lucifer as bate?” Ella finished with a grin.

“Sounds like a plan” Dan

“Ummm..somethings happening…Oh no Lucifer don’t, you can’t, she’ll suck out your soul if you do that”.

Chloe looked horrified. “What the hell is he doing now?”

“It’s OK, he’s not going to do that now, I’ve put him off” Azrael smiled.  

“Tell him he needs her to think he’s coming over to my house tomorrow night. We can lay a trap” Chloe concentrating on how they were going to make this plan work.

Azrael relayed the message followed shortly by “Way too graphic Lu” screwing up her face.

Chloe closed her eyes and shook her head. She wasn’t going to ask what he was doing down there ….ever! She’d given him permission and after all it was all for a higher purpose.

“Looks like he’ll be here in a minute he’s in the elevator” She didn’t smile and Chloe thought she looked as though she was in shock.

***

 _‘Lucifer to Azrael, brother calling…can you hear me’_ Lucifer hadn’t prayed in a while so he was a bit rusty. He couldn’t just leave with Maree lurking in one of the booths, now that he knew what she was.

‘ _Lucifer…is that you. Aren’t you down stairs?’_ Azrael answered

 _‘Yes, but Ms Creepy boat shoes is here and she’s in one of my corner booths.’_ Lucifer took another swig of his drink trying to look ahead but keep an eye on her out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing a long, low cut green dress, her hair was tightly wrapped on top of her head. Luckily she had her back to him. A few of the locals were trying to chat her up but she didn’t seem interested. Taking her drink she sat down turning to look towards the crowded dance floor.  She was scanned the room, inch by inch until she saw him leaning by the bar. This was the chance she needed to delve further into his life, to try and get him on his own and find out his plans for the next few days. She licked her lips at the thought of his delicious soul trickling down her throat.  She finished her drink, stood up and approached him.

 _‘Bloody hell, she’s coming over…what do people want me to do?’_ Lucifer kept still as she approached, a sick feeling building up inside him.

_‘They want you to talk to her for a bit, they need time to come up with a plan’_

_‘What am I meant to say…hello hag leave my soul alone?’_ She was nearly upon him. He could feel her eyes boring into the side of his head.

_‘Chloe says flirt outrageously, you have her permission.’_

_‘Right OK…I can do this. Don’t blame me for the consequences. I’m not sure how long I can keep it up so tell them to get a move on with the plan’  Its now or never_ he thought taking a very deep breath, he turned and gave Maree one of the biggest smiles he could muster. “Maree, it’s lovely to see you” standing to take her hand and bending to kiss it.

“Hello Mr Morningstar, I didn’t think you would be here tonight, perhaps at one of your other residencies “ she started to fish. For a human he did look quite attractive, compared to the others around her. She might have to think about getting ‘close’ to him. It might make her feel ill but it would be worth it in the end.

 _Hello…she’s fishing for details..two can play at that game._ Lucifer thought glad that he’d learnt so much from the detective about the art of interrogation that he wasn’t going to get caught out like that. “I don’t spend much time at my other houses, Lux keeps me pretty busy” He responded, picking up his drink and inviting her back to the corner booth.

She didn’t believe he could spend all his time at Lux, he must spend nights elsewhere like he did last night. She followed him over to the booth, squeezing up against him as he took his seat, gently nudging him with her thigh.

He managed to put his drink down on the table, just as her hands moved towards his hair, running her fingers through it quickly. “You are very attractive Mr Morningstar”, she whispered in his ear. “Uh…call me Lucifer” he responded _Kept it together…it will be over soon_ he told himself. She trailed her hand down one side of his face, turning it so that he was looking into her eyes, her mouth was edged towards his “You play beautifully”

“Thank you…it’s all in the wrist action you know”. _‘Oh Father, she’s going to try and kiss me…should I…I don’t want too but’_ He edged a little closer to her, bile starting to rise in his throat.

 _‘For Father’s sake don’t do it she’ll suck out your soul Lu’_ He backed away just in time. Maree went in but missed ending up sucking his neck. That didn’t deter her so she scattering kisses up and down finally going in to nibble his ear.

“You taste divine” she said as she licked him the full length of his neck.

“You have no idea” He responded, trying to scramble further away from her.

_‘Are you OK Lu. Are you still alive’_

_‘What do you think! That was a bit of a close call. I don’t think I can take much more sis..it’s torture’._ There was no way to escape Maree, she moved as he did,  sliding her hand up and down the length of his leg. She continued to kiss him as her hand started to tug on the bottom of his shirt, freeing it out of his pants.

_‘Right.  They have a plan Lu..you need to get her to think you’re staying at Chloe’s tonight..all night..but be subtle otherwise she’ll know it’s a trap’_

That was all he needed to hear to give him the strength to carry on. He would have to draw her in a little more before dropping the bombshell.

Maree moved in closer, her hands now undoing his buttons.

“I don’t think this is a good idea Maree..” Lucifer’s hands trying to stop her from going any further “Why don’t you like it. All men like this don’t they” she hissed in his ear. Her hands now coming together to force his shirt open so that she could feel his chest… that beautiful chest with that beautiful soul.  Lucifer noticed her licking her lips as she did it.

 _‘Oh my father..she’s got her hands inside my shirt and she’s licking her lips….I…no don’t start rubbing down there’_. Maree’s hands had now moved down to his groin, slowly but firmly rubbing circles over his manhood.  

Lucifer now had his chance “I’m sorry I can’t do this” grabbing and lifting her hands away from him. “You…you really aren’t my type..sorry….I have a girlfriend…I shouldn’t be doing this.  Please STOP”  

Maree stopped and looked closely at him. “Do you not find me attractive?” She said watching every move he made.

“Yes..well I would have done a few years ago, but I have a partner now and I can’t do this too her”. He wasn’t lying so what ever she inferred from the statement was her own.

“But you live alone, do you not..surely if I came tomorrow you might change your mind”, she moved again her finger running down his cheek.  It was so creepy that Lucifer withheld as much of the shiver as he could. “No…I won’t be here I’m with her tomorrow night”.

Maree didn’t need to ask, she could see he was telling the truth, he would be with his detective girlfriend. Her opportunity had come and she going to enjoy herself tomorrow.

“I am sorry you feel that way…perhaps we will meet again soon”, licking him gently on the cheek. Lucifer shied away in case she wanted more. Maree stood and turned to walk away “Good bye my love” she said smiling, those green eyes boring into him. He nodded and watched her leave the nightclub.

Lucifer slumped back in the booth, taking deep breaths. It was finally over and he’d made it through the other side. The reflux burning sensation in his throat needed to be quenched so he downed what remained of his drink.

 _‘OK, it’s done…I’m on my way up’_ he prayed.

Gathering himself together he headed towards the elevator.

***

Lucifer tumbled out of the elevator. “That, everyone, was the worst experience with a woman in my life…actually the only one!” he headed directly to the bar and picked up a bottle. His hair was a mess, his shirt was no longer tucked into his pants and several buttons had been undone. He sat on the stairs and started drinking

“Lucifer”, “what happened”. Chloe and Linda spoke at the same time, hurrying over to the Devil who was now slumped and leaning on the wall shaking slightly. Maze had never seen him this way, kneeling she asked “Did she hurt you…are you damaged?” checking him over for wounds.

“No, No I’m fine…never, never ask me to do that again” He stared directly at Chloe, his brown eyes crying in pain. Maze and Linda backed off, leaving Lucifer and Chloe side by side.

“Lucifer…what did she do to you”, her hand gently raised to touch his cheek.

“I feel like I’ve been…..violated! Detective. I couldn’t keep her off me…I actually feel sick for the first time in my life.  Permission to flirt is one thing detective but she’d just launched herself at me, hands and fingers everywhere.” She nodded waiting for him to continue. “I managed to resist her when she tried to kiss me on the lips thanks to Rae. She got me on the neck though. I slipped into conversation that she couldn’t come round to Lux tomorrow night as I was staying at my girlfriend’s. She seemed to buy it”. He sighed, taking another swig from the bottle.  “I think I might go shower again” He’s brown eyes looked dull and Chloe wondered if Maree had managed to sucked energy from him, he looked depleted.

Chloe threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for it to go that far” She said feeling guilty. 

“It wasn’t you it was her. Let’s just say I took one for the team”. He snorted.


	11. The Doctor is in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan breaks down - Linda to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been interested in how the mind works and why things happen as they do.

Chapter 11 : The Doctor is in

 

Chloe had been fully focused on her Devil, whispering “I shouldn’t have made you do it, you didn’t want to, I’m so sorry". The Devil had embraced her with his head buried in the crook of her neck.

They were hugging, All the feelings he felt...love, admiration, desire for her were welling up inside him.

Having just been traumatised by the Hag and sitting with her now he knew he was vulnerable.

He’d made a promise to himself that ‘other women’ and ‘that sort of thing’ wouldn’t happen while they were trying to work out how they both fitted into each others’ lives. He felt conflicted and it pained him. Even though she'd told him to do it, given permission it felt like he'd broken his promise...cheated. His promise was his bond...it felt wrong.

Chloe could sense something troubling him, a feeling that he was fighting his own internal battle .. He was in pain.

Both reluctantly released each other but only just enough to look at each other’s faces.

Chloe still saw pain in those beautiful brown pools. As she sank into them her heart broke. Had she caused this, had she hurt him by asking to engage with Maree. Had she destroyed what they had...she felt sick with guilt.

There was no hiding it from herself now. She’d reminded him only this afternoon that they’d agreed to take it slow.

She loved him, loved him with all her heart, the Devil in all his splendour. She was going to make it up to him and now was the perfect time to start. She needed to close this wound, letting it fester wasn't an option. She had to let him know that he and she were still good.

She was so beautiful to him, a good and just person that made him feel he was something more than the monster he felt inside. His guilt was invading every nook and cranny attempting to destroy him. Would she reject him in the end?

Chloe started to undo that thought by cupping one side of his face. “Chloe...I" Lucifer's low tones whispered. He couldn’t help himself and his hand reciprocated but he didn’t get to finish his sentence. “Stop torturing yourself Lucifer" Chloe said “I meant what I said before I fell into hellfire".

Lucifer slowly registered what she’d just told him, his eyes lighting up with hope.

“I....” but he couldn’t respond, her lips had gently touched his and fire engulfed them both. They had kissed before but this was something else...it had purpose, meaning. Neither could help but deepen the kiss trying to transfer as much emotion, comfort and forgiveness as they could. Lucifer didn’t want to let go. He felt his love for this woman radiate through his body, her energy filling him, making him complete. The kiss burned into his very soul...he was hers forever.

When they parted, any lingering doubt she had vanished. Her heart and soul were his. There was no turning back.

They heard Maze shortly after, slicing into their moment like a knife.

“Are you finished?” Maze was eying the hugging and kissing couple on the steps. He wasn’t bleeding, nothing was broken, yeah he was a bit roughed up but he’d had worse. They needed a proper plan of attack..she needed a proper plan of attack to redeem herself and if they all continued to just fanny around it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

“Soul sucking Hag?” she tilted her head and raised her eyebrows, staring at them both “we still need a plan, are you helping?”

“Holy shit Chloe are you mad...you just kissed the Devil...seriously what were you thinking" Dan sputtered from the settee.

The Devil and Chloe grinned at each other. Very loudly Chloe spoke “I did didn’t I. It’s not the first and definitely won’t be the last" still looking at the Devil who was grinning from ear to ear. “Well said Detective" with just an edge of desire that it sent a very pleasant shiver through her body making her tingle all over.

They looked over to Dan, whom had finally become cognitive again, but it was the grinning Ms Lopez next to him that spoke. “I knew it, I knew it...ooooow you make such a cute couple..you don’t know how long I’ve had my fingers crossed for you two.”

“Finally! It’s taken you two...years. This time listen to me...talk to each other yes? No hiding things from each other" Linda looked back and forth between the crime fighting duo. “understand?”

Smiling, they both confirmed in the affirmative.

Looking back at Lucifer Chloe spoke softly “We’ll talk about this later. OK"

“Definitely” he said seductively with his boyish grin on display his eyes growing just a little darker. _Oh my_ Chloe thought, she knew that look , he was going to be a handful to manage later on. She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help a small smile escape.

“Boring...” said Maze “we need to get to the plan, I need time to prepare" she hissed.

“Spoken like a true Demon" Lucifer complemented her. “I agree, we need to get started. ” body parts untangling as he went to stand up.

Looking and feeling a bit more like himself, he clapped his hands and, throwing himself back to work “ right what have we got then.” A wide grin on his face.

They gathered in a circle around the evidence. Lucifer taking the chair previously occupied by Azrael who was now sitting on the floor with Chloe.

Dan was still quite agitated with Ella and Linda casting glances at each other. He’d been watching Azrael’s and Lucifer’s movements as prey watched their hunter. He hadn’t said anything since Chloe had kissed the Devil but when Lucifer had mentioned that Maze was a demon, the word had him pushing further back into the settee, trying desperately to disappear.

Linda could see he was on the verge of breakdown, she understood the full range of emotions he was going through..it took her weeks for God’s sake. He was dealing with so much shit right now she was going to have to intervene whether he wanted it or not. While this concerned her what worried her more was that frightened animals, and yes humans were animals when pushed, tend to lash out when cornered or do the unpredictable. With Charlotte’s death still fresh in everyone’s minds this might be the one thing that tips him over the edge. His gun had been removed earlier and was safely out of reach but Linda decided she needed to talk somewhere quietly with him, remove him from the environment just enough to get him to broach the subject.

“if you don’t mind, I’d like to....borrow Dan for a while...perhaps outside in the balcony?”   she’d addressed it to Chloe first but then turned to Dan. “only if you want to Dan" she said softly.

Chloe looked at Dan closely. Fear, anxiety, anger, despair were looking back at her. She’d been concentrating on Lucifer and the case that she hadn’t realised he was relapsing. She should have known it would happen, this was Dan and with his current issues..She felt a wave of guilt sweep over her. He hadn’t even seen Lucifer wings or Devil face and Lucifer said he was stronger than she thought but she’d never seen him this way before even in all their married years and before. He needed help and quickly. Linda being here was a God send.

Dan eyed Linda suspicious, was she part of some wider plot to take over the world...cause hellfire to rain down on humanity. He was letting his mind wander to all things unimaginable, all the time panic was rising again and he started to visibly shake from shock.

“Dan....can you hear me" Chloe approached again.

“Oh Hell!" Lucifer said as he saw Dan starting to pull his legs up into a foetal position, head buried and arms holding tight around his knees, rocking slightly.

Dan was shutting down.

“He’s going into shock.” Linda reaching for a few scattered blankets that were hanging over the back of the settee and putting them around him. “we need to get him somewhere quiet” she looked around the penthouse and focused on the only room which had some distance and privacy from the current location...Lucifer’s bedroom, it didn’t have a door but was warm and quiet.

“bedroom" she said straight at Lucifer.

Without a second thought “right...come on Daniel, buddy, let’s get you to bed"

Dan said nothing and that disturbed the Devil, no quips back, just silence. He tossed a worried glance at Chloe who put a gentle hand on his shoulder “he'll be ok..don’t worry". But he was worried, this was his friend and he'd done this to him. He would have to do something to help once this celestial nonsense had been dealt with.

Lucifer scooped up Dan, realising he had definitely lost weight, this wasn’t the man who he'd got to know over the years. Dan was light as a feather and the Devil noticed. He obviously hadn’t been eating properly for while. An overwhelming sadness took hold of Lucifer, memories of his mum rushing back as he carried him into the bedroom, lying him gently on the bed. Lost for words Lucifer could only manage “I’m so sorry Daniel".

Linda was close behind him. “I’ll stay with him. You don’t need me out there, I’m of better use in here I’d say" looking at Dan, now motionless, on the bed.

“Thank you doctor" he said quietly.

“He’ll be fine. He’s got a lot on his mind at the moment.. He’s just in overload. Don’t worry Lucifer"

He nodded and after a quick glimpse back at Dan, Lucifer re-joined the others in the living area.

Linda had seen a lot of things in her job and this was nothing new, although the actual cause was definitely unique. While she had worked her way through Med school as a phone sex operator, she’d also volunteered at Samaritans to help with her doctorate. It was these poor souls that Dan now resembled. Going through the grief process but not able to move past certain stages that others could. ‘Complex Grief’ needed particular specialist help and she’d being reading up on the grieving process since the last girls night out when Chloe and Ella had both expressed their concerns about Dan, just in case their attempts to get him to come see her were successful. Having watched the events unfold around Dan that evening, it was much more than just grief now. This was fear, an unpredictable emotion and it was fear that was still present in both cases. She was going to have to help him unravel them both.

Dan’s breathing was just nearing normal now, but he still gripped the blankets tightly. He wasn’t hugging himself so tightly now and the shaking had subsided.

Linda took off her heels and joined Dan on the bed, sitting to one side of him.

He had opened his eyes and was now watching her suspiciously. He felt confused and scared. He no longer had his gun for protection. Was this all real or was he imagining what had happened..perhaps he would wake up at some point and it would all have been a dream. Heaven , Hell ... all fake. He didn't feel as though it was a dream so he asked “Are you a Demon, are you going to take my soul?” he muttered quietly at Linda. “Dan I’m glad your back with us .” She shuffled a little closer. “No, I’m human through and through” she responded in an equally quiet tone.

“How do you feel Dan?. How do you feel about knowing that Lucifer is who he says he is?" she asked. Linda was going to take this one step at a time, grief for Charlotte was buried deep and wouldn’t be healed overnight.. with the Devil she could make a dent.

“I don’t know..I...He’s here for the apocalypse isn’t he...He’s here to kill us all?” Dan’s eyes widened as he thought.

“Why do you say that..what has he done to enforce your belief that he has...come to end the world" Linda counted.

“He’s the Devil Linda...He’s evil"

“How long have you known Lucifer for Dan? “

“I...a few years"

“Have you known him to do anything evil..I’m not talking about getting angry, wanting to punish bad people or just being a down right pain in the arse...we’re all capable of that at some point. I’m talking about true evil..hurting those who are innocent.”

DAN shook his head. Lucifer could be a pain in arse, punching him in nose, smoking evidence or trying to get himself killed but he’d never done anything evil that he could remember. He thought about everything they had been through together, the laughs they'd had with the weaponizer case. He had been there for him when Charlotte had died even though he knew Pearce was the Sinnerman. Was Lucifer evil? Dan considered, deep down he knew Lucifer wasn’t evil.

“No...I don’t think he has...but Heaven, Hell, angels , demons....” Dan said, a lost look on his face.

Linda swung her legs up into the bed so she now laid directly alongside Dan facing him. “did you know that i was the first one Lucifer revealed his Devil face too. “

DAN didn’t move but held Linda’s gaze, he was listening, hoping that he could piece his own crumbling mind back together.

Linda continued, retelling her story when Lucifer first revealed himself to her, including the fact that she’d had multiple sexual entanglements with him, putting an extra perspective on her emotional state. How it initially destroyed her but realising Lucifer wasn't what humanity had painted him over millennia but something completely different, a misunderstood celestial being that had been lost to himself, no longer Lord of Hell. Finding a new purpose and a new family here on earth. Lucifer was the Devil, yes, but also an angel with some serious family issues.

Linda left references to Charlotte out of the tale, that was a story for and many, many therapy sessions later. At this very moment Dan needed reassurance that he was safe, everyone was safe in his presence.

“You know that Azrael and Amenadiel are his siblings. Do you think Azrael would be here asking for his help if everything we believed were true about the Devil?”

DAN had listened to every word Linda spoke. He had put two and two together when he found out Lucifer was Azrael s brother...the Angel and his constant devil persona.

“He is the Devil, isn’t he. Who is Azrael then...”

“The angel of death"

“that figures" Dan shook his head.

“Does he have wings...are they like.." Dan moved now, expanding his arm to the front.

Dan was engaging, progress Linda thought but she wasn’t going to rush.

“ he has wings, yes. He’s more likely to show them to you than his Devil face, it’s not good for you. Except Chloe..she seems to be immune."

“that figures" Dan nodded and let out a slight chuckle.

“there is nothing to fear from Lucifer, his intentions are good and I, for one, believe him. Lucifer doesn’t outright lie. He might skip some of the important things but never down right lies"

“Maze is a demon” he glanced to the doorway, eyes slightly panicked.

“Yes, and someone who is dealing with emotions, the same as Lucifer, to whom everything is still new and raw.”

“Dan, everyone here tonight cares deeply for you, maze included if you look deep enough. Can you see that? “

“ I suppose so. It’s all...just a load to take in at once" .

“they are all the same people you knew for years. Don’t let this incident tonight stop you from moving forward. They are who they are and you are still you.”

DAN moved to sit up, rearranging the blankets so they wrapped around his shoulders.

“I’ve done some seriously bad things Linda. Knowing heaven and hell is real...I..know where I’m going.” He lowered his head, closing his eyes, he pain evident on his face.

“people can and do redeem themselves, it’s how you put right those wrongs, cleansing your soul so to say.”

“think about who you are Dan and who you want to be. Mistakes are mistakes and everyone makes them , as long as you learn from them.”

Linda rearranged her self to sit up next to Dan. A small tear ran down Dan’s cheek, She reached her open arms for him hoping he’d respond. She was glad when he did - this hug was the start of his healing process.

It was Ella’s head that popped round the corner to check on them that made Dan jump just a little from surprise . “Dude...I’m so sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump" concern written all over her face.

A small smile appeared on his face as he responded “it’s ok, just surprised, that’s all".

“Cool...” A huge grin on her face, Ella bounded over to the bed landing the other side of Dan, smothering him a full on Lopez hug “You had me worried there dude.” As she released slightly to look at him directly. “we were all worried about you, Lucifer’s doing his nut cause he thinks he’s broken you".

It was true, Lucifer couldn’t concentrate on the case in front of him, constantly casting glances at the doorway, biting his lower lip and fidgeting. He had damaged Dan, and the guilt and anxiety was building within him. Should he go in there, should he leave Linda to it?

“Don’t go blaming yourself. Linda’s with him and Ella's just going to check", Chloe raising an eyebrow to Ella.

Taking the hint “For sure..I’m going to check now" Ella rose and made her way to the doorway, pausing for a second and then disappeared in.

“What if I’ve truly broken him...I...I" Lucifer frowned chastising himself for not paying enough attention to the lift. If he’d heard its bell Azrael could have made her wings retract or disappear before being seen.

“You said yourself Dan is strong, he’ll come through he just needs time and..Linda" Chloe gently rubbed his arm.

“I hope so detective, I hope so"

 

***

 

“How can you be so calm?” Dan was now questioning Ella who sat cross legged on the bed facing him.

“I always thought the Devil got a bad a rap. Seriously peeved with the big guy now I know it’s true" biting her lip, frowning and looking at the ceiling.

“but you’re taking this much better than me" he whispered.

“my faith helps, especially now it’s true" She grinned. “I’ve also had a few things going on before...with Azrael..though she was initially a ghost...or not.” shaking her head “but you dude...crazy with the gun thing"

Dan chuckled just slightly. “Gut reaction I’m afraid. Story of my pathetic life" he said sadly.

“look...I’ve come to the conclusion that life is spiritual and until you tackle the spiritual, you can’t think of tackling the physical. So you need to get your head in the right place"

“wow..well said” Linda said in an upbeat tone , she’d been watching their interaction closely. The pure positive energy that Ella gave off was astounding. “to make a start in the right direction you need to overcome the fear that causes this anxiety in the first place. At this moment in time what do you fear the most.” Linda delved.

“The Devil, the end of the world.” Dan’s anxiety increasing just thinking about it.

Linda nodded. Anticipatory anxiety she thought to herself, quite common and exactly what she went through those few weeks after she found out Lucifer’s true self.

“So you fear the Devil.. but also about an imagined future situation you perceive as an unpredictable threat. You think the world will end now that you know the Devil exists..you think he is here to destroy you"

Dan nodded, eyes widening as his thoughts wandered again to fiery infernos.

Linda continued, knowing that Dan would need to converse with Lucifer, face the situation and the object he was so desperately trying to avoid that elicited this feeling of fear and anxiety.

Linda eyed balled Ella, transferring with a glance that she should go get Lucifer. All those tribe nights and silent but knowing looks were about to pay for themselves.

Ella’s eyebrows raised and with barely a small nod “I..I’m going to pop outside for just a minute, you guys going to be ok here?” and with a big grin and a quick hug of Dan she jumped up and briskly walked out of the bedroom.

It was only a matter of seconds that a very shameful looking Devil popped his head slowly around the corner of the doorway.

“You wanted to see me Doctor" Lucifer was quieter than normal, his general sparkle absent. Worry clearly written on his face.

“Yes, Lucifer....come in..Dan has a few things he needs you to clarify for him"

Dan shot Lucifer a wild glance, again trying to bury himself on the bed.

“Dan...You need to address your anxiety now before it becomes an issue, before it starts to generalise into something it isn't...I am here to help you to help yourself Dan"

Dan nodded but wide eyes still looked closely at Lucifer, watching every small move he made. The Devil had remained absolutely still, not a muscle had moved until he finally said.

“What would you like to know Dan" he said with an expressionless but tense face.

With Linda offering encouragement, Dan asked various questions ranging from ‘are you to kill us all’ to ‘why are you such a dick". Linda could see that the conversation was helping. Dan was relaxing, his eyes were less frightened but Linda knew there was one thing that still hadn’t been answered, proof.

“How are you feeling Dan. Has Lucifer’s answers assured you? Or is there still something you need to ask"

Lucifer had slowly relaxed while he stood answering Dan’s triad of questions. As always, he answered truthfully. Linda’s request though brought a small wrinkle to his brow as he frowned, he knew what was coming and he was still uncomfortable about them but if it helped Dan then he’d suffer the display.

Dan fidgeted, he knew where Linda was trying to reach but he was nervous. To talk to each other was one thing but to finally have proof of the devine was another but he had to ask..he would always doubt if he didn’t. Looking Lucifer directly in the eyes, “Are you truly the Devil.... do you have wings"

Lucifer sighed, “I’ve always told you the truth Daniel...I don’t lie..point of pride. I am indeed the Devil. I’m no angel Daniel, so my angelic part...my wings...” he snorts “doesn’t dictate who I am..they’re more a part of where I came from in the beginning" the Devil looked uncomfortable , shifting his weight on his legs. “I will show them to you but you need to prepare yourself, they aren’t the same as Azrael’s"

Dan nodded as Lucifer moved around the room looking for space, “are you ready" Lucifer stared directly at Dan.

Dan nodded.

“Very well". As the Devil sighed a flash of white blinded those in the room, joined by a clattering sound as Lucifer wings revealed themselves.

“Bloody Hell. That the third ash tray this month.” Flapping his arms uselessly to his side dejectedly.

Dan’s eyes were wide, his mouth open in awe. They were the most beautiful wings he had ever seen. They spanned the room and twitched slightly as Lucifer spoke. Dan’s body started to betray him, the blankets fell from around him as his gaze fixed upon his target and he slowly crawled towards the end of the bed and Lucifer...hand reaching out to touch them.

Lucifer made a squeaking sound not knowing What to do, a desperate look to Linda confirmed he should let Dan complete his mission.

Once Dan’s hand had stroked several feathers a new and accepting look replaced the fear on his face. A small smile shaped his lips. “Soft.....beautiful” slowly escaped in a small breath.

“Treacherous appendages" hissed Lucifer as his wings responded to Dan’s compliment, shivering and shifting towards his touch.

“Do they talk to you like Doctor Octopus" Dan asked quizzically following Lucifer’s angry outburst.

“No they don’t..not as such" he said annoyed “They just like being touched. They haven’t been touched le this for eons". Lucifer moved back from Dan so his wings wouldn’t get any more ideas.

 

“You’re not here to hurt us are you" Dan spoke looking up and straight into Lucifer's eyes, searching for answers.

Slowly kneeling down to Dan's height, “Never Daniel, you are all my friends. I would never hurt any of you". Sincerity written not just on Lucifer’s face but in his soft dark brown eyes.

Dan nodded, fully accepting the Devils response. Lucifer had no reason to lie..Dan knew they were just mere mortals now in a much bigger game.

“Has Lucifer clarified things for you now Dan" Linda had watched the interaction between the two and she was glad that Dan had conquered this particular fear, though dealing with the fear of living without Charlotte would take many more sessions.

“Yes..Yes I think it has.   Thanks Linda. Feel like a girl getting this scared" relaxing, Dan started to stretch out on the bed feeling exhausted.

The Devil had risen from the floor and instantly grinned. “Jolly good. What say you come help us with the case. We could do with your invaluable insight if you think you're up to it Daniel” Lucifer said throwing a sideways glance as he started to relocate back into the Living room

Dan contemplated for a moment before answering “sure, can’t let the side down" a small grin appearing on his face.

“Dan are you sure" Linda asked knowing he should have a bit more time to recover

“Nonsense doctor” Lucifer grinned “Daniel’s said he’s fine now...fantastic work Doctor..chop chop Daniel" the Devil replied furling his wings before leaving with Daniel in his wake.

“I...Lucifer...Dan" she stopped mid sentence and sighed at the typical Lucifer response.

“Come on Doctor. Get a wiggle on we can’t wait for you all night” the Devil called.

A small grin graced Linda's face as she shook her head. Out of the frying pan into the fire she mused. Stretching her legs and wiggling her toes she edged towards the bed, slipped into her shoes, stood and took a deep breath before venturing out to join them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember where this came from on the internet but it was published by someone as i researched. I'd thought I'd share this with everyone as it helped Linda to understand how to treat Dan...well almost.
> 
> 'The experience of anxiety involves nervous system arousal. If your nervous system is not aroused, you cannot experience anxiety. Understandably, but unfortunately, most people attempt to cope with feelings of anxiety by avoiding situations or objects that elicit the feelings. Avoidance, however, prevents your nervous system from habituating. Therefore, avoidance guarantees that the feared object or situation will remain novel, and hence arousing, and hence anxiety provoking. Moreover, avoidance tends to generalize over time. If you avoid the elevator at work, you will soon begin to avoid all elevators, and then all buildings that house elevators, etcetera. Soon enough, you'll be living in a prison of avoidance'


	12. Family Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team get down to business and plan a trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful world of google translate - I don't speak French!
> 
> Sorry for the delay...last couple of weeks a close relative nearly visited the Silver City..but looks like they didn't want him just yet! - probably Peter's spelt his name wrong.

Chapter 12 : Family Planning

 

With Dan now ‘fixed’ the odd family were now all gathered around a section of the floor in the living area of the penthouse.

Scattered papers, photos and bits of evidence in front of them all. Now came the piecing together and hopefully a plan

Chloe started, filling in Ella and Dan with the nightmare details and how they had stumbled upon the movements of the Hag at Linda’s from her magazine. Dan remained quiet, concentrating on the evidence being presented. Ella’s eyes were wide in wonder, never in her wildest dreams did she imagine what was being discussed.

“So we have a travelling Hag going from county to county preying on people with nightmares aiming to suck out their souls under the cover of ‘dying in their sleep”. Chloe sighed.

“it’s a good cover up especially with an over worked coroner. The cardiomyopathy would normally do it especially with the adrenaline. It’s the faces and the other marks at the back of the throat that made me suspicious...along with the blood result being electrically responsive and lighting up. Crazy cool though.”

“It would fit with the soul eating though. Absorbing the energy as food.” Dan added thoughtfully.

Ella and the others raised an eyebrow. “What...it’s just like that episode of Star Trek when they find Data's head” he countered.

“Quite so Daniel" Lucifer agreed.

“That’s why I thought it was familiar..it’s the episode with the Ophidian snake thing to travel back in time" Ella smiled geekily.

Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes, coughing slightly to bring people back to focus.

“So we’ve got two cases where she’s definitely involved. With Jamacus Brown having some sort of understanding or superstitious knowledge around nightmares.” She moved the photos of the evidence taken from his house.

“That brings us to my little black book" Lucifer smiled gently, leaning over the detective to pick up the gift from his witch friend.

“Brings back memories” as he leafed through the pages.

“According to Lucifer’s and Azrael’s interpretations of the French text, we can say that salt burns her. The bunches of sticks must be counted at an entrance before she can enter a domicile. “

“How did she get in if he’d put them everywhere”. Dan quizzed.

“He missed a window" Ella said. “Can’t be dependant on the size of the opening then.

“Don’t forget the bitch can turn to mist and just float through" Maze hissed.

“Even if one was missing she’d still be able to get in once she’d finished counting. She would have to start again if she lost count. We're going to need bigger bunches to keep her busy" Lucifer chipped in, still musing through the book.

Ella and Dan gave him a surprised look. “I am listening...The Devil can multi task you know. I can do several things at once so I’ve been told" he grinned as he held focus with Chloe’s eyes for a moment. It was just enough to cause her to tingle at the double meaning and a gentle blush to appear on her cheeks.

“Jamacus was on the right track though" Lucifer added breaking eye contact. “He didn’t know that she could be trapped" tapping to the page he was currently reading. “Yes..The jar and needle thing" Ella’s eyes brightened. She had a few more ideas of her own to keep Maree contained. She needed to acquire a few things in the morning from her contacts in disease control.

“There was an enchantment thing, a spell that needed to be done" Linda remembered as she picked up Dan’s reports from the other counties.

 

“Correct Doctor...I have it here." Lucifer read it out in French.

“Vous avez parcouru la terre depuis des siècles, au ciel une abomination. Votre âme dans les ténèbres ne faiblira jamais, la lumière ne restera jamais ici pour retrouver sa forme.”

Lucifer squinted and looked at Azrael. “You were better with written word...though I think roughly translated it means...’You walked the earth from eons passed, to heaven an abomination. Your soul in darkness never light will here remain never to regain it’s form.’”

“Sounds about right" Azrael nodded.

“Do we need to donate something in blood, Dark arts and all" Dan cut in. “You know Dark arts and all".

Lucifer stiffened “Dark arts my arse. I’ll have you know Daniel that witches have been persecuted throughout the centuries by bigots who know nothing of the arts. Yes there are a few rotten apples but whole the craft was to help those that were sick or in need. They were no more evil than you”.

“Stand corrected..more like Belinda from Wicked then" Dan raising his hand in submission.

“Exactly" Lucifer grinned. He remembered the slip of a girl, Lind dark hair, eyes of brown with flecks of green. She wanted nothing more than to help her family and others. Concocting wonderful potions and compresses to ease the suffering of others, not a bad bone in her body. He only just managed to save her from the torch bearing mob from the next town, Hell bent on burning and torturing anyone who practiced. Rose was all that was good in the world. She gave him her only possession as gratitude. He tried to refused but she wouldn't have it. Saying ‘when the time comes you will remember me and my debt will be repaid’. He wondered if she had foresight as a gift as he definitely had use of her gift now. He smiled, eyes softening as he remembered.

“You OK" Linda looked at him over her glasses.

“ Yes doctor. Just remembering a very good friend, long gone to the Silver City". He smiled sadly.

“So she's likely to be over at mine..tomorrow night" Chloe looked at the time. It was nearly midnight now , Maree had left about 45 minutes ago and the party downstairs was still in full flow.

Sensing Chloe's direction “That means we have the day to get things setup” Dan commented. He was still a bit anxious but he had it under control and this was his family that were in danger. “Someone will need to get jars and needles"

“I’ll get them" chipped in Maze.

“Salt...we need salt" Ella quickly said. “It’ll burn her no matter where it lands. At least we can throw it at her in bulk if she gets too close"

“Very good Ms Lopez" Lucifer grinned liking the devious response.

“I'll get the straw. We're going to need a lot to try and direct her through the main entrance. Local pet shop should be good for a few bundles" Chloe added.

“We should be able to set everything up ready for an attack but we don’t know when" Dan frowned.

Linda had been reading through the autopsy reports from all the counties. “What time did you start your nightmare” directing the question at both Chloe and Lucifer.

“Around 1.30 am" Chloe responded.

“All the autopsy reports seem to be around that time. So I’d say we need to be prepared an hour or so before hand. It depends on how long the nightmares lasted" Linda responded as she looked around at them all. She notified that Azrael was biting her lip.

“What’s on your mind Azrael.” Linda asked knowing she was hiding something, holding back.

Lucifer turned to look at his sister “Rae?” he questioned.

“I....” a sigh brought the remaining sentence “She’s strong...really strong if she’s been feasting on that number of souls. If she’s after Lucifer then she’ll be juiced up..a walking terminator..unstoppable. Lucifer’s soul would last her an eternity, if not until the end of time.”

Chloe gasped and raised a hand, looking desperately at Lucifer. He was vulnerable around her and she would be putting him at risk, along with everyone else. What choice did they have, Maree wanted him and only him and likely to stop at nothing.

Lucifer was silent. He knew from earlier this evening it was him the Hag was after but he knew it would never end until one or the other of them was dead, preferably her.

“There has to be a way to weaken her. If, as you say she needs to juice up, can’t we remove the juice" Linda eyed Maze.

Maze’s face broke out in a wide devious smile , licking her lips. “I like your thinking, I’m up for a bit more B and E with my blades.”

Lucifer grinned at Maze “A recon of the enemy camp..so to speak. Perhaps discover where she’s hiding her stock pile".

“It has to be tonight though...” Chloe contemplated “under cover of darkness....She needs to still be out. We can’t take chances Maze otherwise we might lose her"

“Got it Decker...no problem leave it to me" Maze responded, her spirit renewed.

“You’re going nowhere without me" Azrael piped up. “I can get us in and out quick if you need me to"

“It’s too dangerous Azrael, I’ll not have you put yourself in needless danger" Lucifer spoke protectively.

“I’m not a child Lucifer I’m the Angel of Death with the responsibility of guiding the dead to their appointed places. Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do" Azrael spat. She’d had enough of her brothers ordering her around all the time and she was fed up with it.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. He’d forgotten her temper, he should have known better but in his defence it had been a long time since he’d seen her. “You are right sister. I apologise for my hasty words". Sincerity clear in his voice.

“I’m sorry Lu. It’s just Michael has been a bit of a sod lately and I’ve had enough of the orders"

“understood sis. I know how you feel". He said warmly.

“you’ll be ok then Maze with returning the book and burglary” Chloe asked

“Fully" the demon responded.

Ella, Linda and Dan all yawned, time was getting on. “We all really need to get some sleep...well us humans" said Chloe looking around her.

“I’ll stay awake and keep an eye on you all, just in case she wants to change her mind and check out the penthouse".

“Sounds like a plan" yawned Dan as he began nesting in the sofa. Ella and Linda nodded.

“The beds big enough for three" Lucifer offered. “if you ladies wish to share. I’ll just take the bar" he smiled.

Chloe looked at the others and with a nod the ladies wondered off to the bedroom to get some rest.

“Calm before the storm” Chloe whispered to Lucifer before she disappeared into the bedroom.

“Very likely Detective”. The Devil said quietly. “She’s likely to be a challenge”.

Chloe raised her hand to his hair running her fingers through it. “We do this together OK....a team". Her eyes demanding he take note.

He nodded.

Chloe chasted his lips with a gentle kiss before turning and entering the bedroom.

Maze and Azrael had disappeared in a blink and a light breeze. Dan was unconscious, asleep on the sofa making light snoring noises.

The Devil was on his own.

Lucifer wandered over to the bar, reaching behind for a glass and a large whiskey bottle. If he was going to stay awake he needed liquid refreshment. Unstoppering the bottle he smelt the aroma of the alcohol and inhaled deeply. ‘Lovely’ he thought pouring himself a glass a taking a long lasting sip. Warmth rolling down his throat, appreciative of the sensation, a small moan escaped his mouth.

Lucifer pondered over the nights revelations. Dad really was a manipulating bastard, Dad knew that this was going to happen because he’d orchestrated it to a certain point. What were they going to receive in return. They were doing a favour for the ‘All Mighty’, surely they should get something in return. Then it came to him, the favour he wanted in return for helping.

Lucifer put his drink on the counter and placed his hands together, he prayed to Michael.

After ten minutes of ‘discussions’ Lucifer grinned, his eyes sparkling. “Lovely" he whispered out loud.

 

****

 

After a straightforward B and E into the archives building, placing the book back safely as Lucifer promised Greg, Maze and Azrael landed just a street away from Maree’s house. The street lights were out, which benefited them both. The demon was virtually camouflaged wearing tight black leather from head to toe. The angel on the other hand had grey wings on full display. Both looked around ensuring they were alone, wings disappearing quickly. Moving into the shadows they talked.

“The Hag's home is just around the corner” Maze nodded in the general direction and reached for her knives. “Better safe than sorry" she grinned. If she had the opportunity she would kill Maree on the spot but there was her soul to contend with.

Azrael nodded, a small spark of fear rising in her. What was wrong with her, she was the angel of death for Dad's sake. She put it down as excitement instead. She hadn’t done this type of thing before, stalking. Normally they were dead already and she hadn’t terminated a Hag for eons.

They kept to the shadows as they moved towards the house. It wasn't overly large looking from the front but Maze noticed it had a basement. The lights were out so either Maree was a sleep or she wasn’t back yet. Maze moved closer to the front door to get a feel for the occupant, Azrael kept her distance awaiting the nod from Maze. The door was no match for the Demon as she opened it in seconds. She took a deep breath through her nose as she opened the door slowly. Nothing. She smelt nothing and felt no evil presence as she did previously but there was something...pain. Azrael had now moved to stand next to Maze by the open door and they looked at each other. “I feel it as well" Azrael couldn’t hide the fear now. She was terrified of what she was going to find.

“She's not here" Maze stated as they moved into the hall way. “She can’t be back yet". Both of them felt drawn to the increasing sense of pain as they walked to the left, away from the kitchen. Maze was wide awake relishing in intense emotion, trembling with the shear delight she was experiencing. Azrael couldn’t contain her emotion, grimacing as Maze raised a blade wielding hand stopping them in mid stride. She lowered her head looking closely at the floor. “Here” she said, reaching down and taking hold of a cleverly concealed handle. Pulling fully up they saw a set of steps leading down, gently light by a low glow emanating upwards from the opening.

Maze was the first down, moving slowly and stealthily ready for any adversary contained below. As she reached the bottom her eyes widened.

‘SHIT’ maze uttered as she looked around the lowly light room. Surveying the thousands of jars the cluttered the shelves on the walls. Eyes wide.

Azrael followed her going pale, tears slowly falling from her eyes as shame flooded through her. How could she let this happen, why didn’t she destroy this Mare earlier, before her blade was stolen by Uriel. Maze sensed her mood and, for the very first time, placed a hand of condolence on Azrael arm. The petite angel shook her head..If only she had acted quicker none of this would have happened.

“We don’t have long to get them out”. Maze prompted suddenly sensing Maree's presence nearing.

Azrael nodded and closed her eyes , placing her arms by her side palms facing outwards...she had her own set of unique skills which she rarely used. Slowly Azrael started to glow, the intensity slowly building up until she was bright as a star. “Cover yourself” she said to Maze as she raised her hands. Vibration followed the light causing all the jars on the shelves to shatter and the various souls held within freed. They weren’t moving, just gently hovering but with a small command ‘come" they gently drifted over to Azrael. “I am so sorry" she repeated as they merged with her. “I will take you to salvation, heaven awaits you". Where the lights were dull they now glowed brightly, happy at their release and final freedom. Azrael opened her eyes which were emanating a soft warm glow as her bodily brightness diminished.

Maze had covered her head with her jacket , protecting her from the shattering glass, but as she peered out her mouth dropped as she watched the small orbs of light make their way to Azrael’s body. ‘Hell’ Maze turned too Azrael “are these all human souls".

Azrael nodded “Some here are several hundred years old. They aren’t as bright as the others”. Assisting one dimly glowing light with her hand. “She must have been syphoning off their energy over the years, just enough to keep them alive.“ tears returned, running down the channels on her face from earlier. “I’ve failed them. It’s my job to keep them safe when they died". Regret ingrained on her face.

“You did the best you can. It’s not your fault she’s good at manipulating death for her own means" Maze grasped her arm. “don't go blaming yourself. Your Dad created her, he’s responsible” Maze couldn’t hold back a sudden rush of emotion and a small tear rolled down her cheek. Catching before it fell she suddenly realised that Linda was right. It wasn’t that she was annoyed as a Demon that she hadn’t dispatched this creature, it was the fact that it might kill the ones close to her. She promised herself she would do the best she possibly could to defend her small diverse family..no matter what.

A rumble upstairs caused Maze to clinch “We need to get out of here...NOW"

Azrael jumped at the sound. “too right" she muttered towards the sound. All the orbs were now nested within Azrael's cloak. Grabbing Maze’s arm Azrael flapped her wings and they were gone.

Maree had just arrived, opening the front door and slipping her shoes off. Shed tensed just as the last shoe hit the floor. The crashing noise of broken glass filled the air. She had a visitor but the lights were still off. Placing her bag soundlessly on the floor she morphed her appearance and, as though floating across the floor, moved towards the trap door further down the hall towards the kitchen. Her eyebrows narrowed and mouth tightened as she noticed that the door wasn’t shut, in fact it was wide open. More worryingly there was complete darkness - none of the expected radiance from her permanent guests.

Maree’s heart raced as she approached and reached slowly for the hatch, still no sound could be heard. She launched herself down the stairs with a scream, her green eyes flaring, cutting through the darkness. She grimaced as her feet touched the floor, shards of glass digging into her feet but not breaking her skin. She was confused, what had happened here, she couldn’t fully comprehend the devastation until she fumbled for the light switch and turned it on.

Her eyes grew wide, fury built into a burning rage as she reviewed what was left of the jars on her shelves. Her fists clenched, air building slowly in her lungs, finally releasing in a tremendous scream that rocked the entire house, resonating further into the surrounding streets. Shattering glass and mirror alike.

She sunk to her knees, her body falling. Clutching herself tightly she cried. Her whole world was gone, her supplies for the apocalypse now all gone. Nothing left of all those centuries of captured souls.

Maree bit her lip. She wasn’t finished, it wasn’t in her nature to let this be the end. There was one final shot that would keep her going and it was going to have to be tomorrow. She might be weaker than she wanted but if all went well she wouldn’t need another soul for the rest of her life. She picked herself up, wiped away her tears. A plan, she needed a plan for tonight now that she knew where Morningstar would be. Taking a last look around the room she left. Now was the time to plan and pack for the future. She would summon every ounce of her strength to get to him and she would be victorious.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually felt sorry for Maree at the end....stuffed by the world - but then again perhaps not. Those poor unfortunate souls!


	13. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer calls for celestial assistance following Azrael's actions

Chapter 13  Calm before the storm

Lucifer  was still at the bar working his way through a large helping of whiskey when he felt the breeze of  a ngelic wings. Given the recent ‘chat ’  with his brother he tensed slightly as he turned.

The others were still asleep, light snoring could be heard from his bedroom. Dan was laid out, face down on the settee drooling slight ly  with an arm stretched touching the floor.

The Devil let out a relieved sigh when he saw Azrael and Maze. Something was very wrong though. He’d never seen Maze  so..so  distraught. Azrael’s wings were slumped against her and her head was dipped looking at the floor.  It took h im a few strides to reach them and gather Azrael in his arms. Maze looked relieved at Lucifer’s move. A hand on an arm was one thing but hugging an  A ngel, I don’t think so.

Lucifer's arms held her strong as small sobs began to emanate from  Rae . “I..I...oh Lu it was horrible. I’ve failed them, failed them all.” 

“ shhhhh " Lucifer rocketed her slightly. “It’s not your fault Rae. Things happen, things go wrong. Not everything is Dad ’ s plan" Lucifer lifted her chin to look directly at her. “Dad doesn’t control everything even though he thinks he does. Events were out of your control and Dad knows that and so does Michael.” Lucifer looked closer, viewing into the depths of her eyes. “You’ve freed them haven’t you" The Devil noticing a brightness of souls within her.

Azrael nodded.

Lucifer turned to Maze seeking answers.

“Thousands Lucifer, there were thousands of them – in jars on shelves" Maze wiped away another tear before it could fall.

“Maze?” Lucifer’s voice raised questioningly “What happened?” 

Did he need to ask? Her eyes said it all but he needed to know the exact details. If they were going to survive this they needed information on Maree.

“After I returned the book we  recon'd  Maree's house. She wasn’t there when we arrived. Something was really off, so much pain in that house" Maze shook her head. “Normally I’d love it but this was strange, sadness all around". She looked at the ground.

“You say thousands,  yes?”. They both nodded. “Azrael you need to get to Michael now. I can see them draining you. It too much for you”

“She wouldn’t leave until she had them all” Maze added.

“I'll be fine Lu, just need to sit down for a minute” but it was too late, she collapsed in his arm s . “Bugger. This won’t do at all". He guided his sister to the chair opposite Dan, who was still dead to the world.

“Maze, get some water". The Devil ordered as he tried to  make his sister comfortable. Maze scuttled off to get some water while Lucifer did what he had too. He swore he didn’t care for these souls but deep down he knew they were innocents. Azrael had taken so many on board that were going to overwhelm  her..she’d  sink under the weight. She needed more vessels to transport them. Kneeling in front of her he prayed. 

“ _ Lucifer to Michael, are you receiving?” _

“ _ Thought we’d concluded our business brother" _  Michael prayed back somewhat annoyed. He’d already made too many compromises and wasn’t going to concede any more.

“ _ Azrael’s in trouble, she’s taken thousands of souls on board, she’s sinking. Already  _ _ semi conscious _ _. _ ”

“ _ Our father, why did she do that. She should no better _ ” Michael responded critically.

“ _ Guilt and shame  _ _ brother..something _ _  you’d know nothing about.... Any way, she’s about to burst grateful if you could send a few vessels along to help. _ ”

Michael refused to get into a praying shouting match with Lucifer so kept his reply brief. “ _ Will do immediately. _ ”

“ _ O _ _ h and tell Dad ..your welcome _ " 

Michael could almost hear Lucifer grinning, always t r ying to get the last word in.  He'd let him have this one as he was grateful, Lucifer didn’t need to help and Michael hadn’t been expecting him to assist to be honest. Something had changed the Devil, and definitely for the better.

It was less than a minute when a significant  wind  was felt through the penthouse. Wings a plenty landed on the balcony and voices chattered as they entered the penthouse.

Lucifer froze mid way through helping Azrael sip her water. Maze drew her knives and held a fighting stance...hissing at the new comers.

“It’s OK Maze  they’re here to help"

“ ha! ” slipped from her mouth but she watched each and every one of them closely, blades held tightly. She was in the mood for a good fight and now was a better time than any.

All the noise woke the sleeping. Dan was first to wake abruptly. A  startled “Christ" left his lips as he maneuvered backwards on the settee, eyes wide. It definitely wasn’t his day today. To be truthful it  hadn’t  been his day for a very long time. 

Three other heads slowly peered round the bedroom arch. “Lucifer?” Chloe said sleepily, eying the additional guests.

“Detective... ummm ...meet my siblings. They definitely wont be staying  long..a  flying visit if you will “ the Devil threw his arms wide to the group who quieted as he spoke, he glared at the visitors just to make his feelings known to all.

Eyebrows rose but no-one spoke, all just waiting for Lucifer to clarify.

“ Azrael  and Maze are back from their little escapade.” He headed over to the bar to grab more alcohol “ Fancy a glass Daniel, looks like you need one” Dan nodded so Lucifer filled another and handed it to him as he continued. “We’ve got a few thousand souls that need transporting up to the Silver City. Seems sister dear decided to take it upon herself to rescue the lot in one go...she’ll blow up without help" looking at Rae with concern as he returned to her side. “So the  c alvary  has arrived" waving to the multitude of winged angels mulling around near the balcony entrance.

“Well...what  are  you waiting for boys, get a move on or do you want your sister dead" his eyes flaring just slight as he pulled himself to his full height. ‘ _ My father, they still hadn’t changed. Still needing orders and can’t make up their own minds or take the initiative. SEE! ‘ _  He said to himself  but  eyes directed upwards straight at God.

“So the juice is no more" queried Linda

“Quite so Doctor. It’s likely we will have a somewhat pissed off Hag on our hands tomorrow" he smiled, though worry lurked behind his eyes.

“My siblings are going to take the load off Azrael and transport them up. Azrael are you ready" Lucifer asked softly. He wasn’t angry with her, he knew why she did it – guilt was a powerful emotion he knew all about.

“I could have managed you know" Azrael said stubbornly.

“I know..” Lucifer spoke warmly, eyes kind.

Everyone watched as one by one, the angels approached. Each time hundreds of small balls of light appeared from within Azrael and slowly drifted over to the newcomer.

“Are these all the souls" asked Chloe as they continued to watch in silence.

“Yes”, said Azrael. “I'm sheltering them at the moment but if I take too many I will sink my own". She said sadly.

It was the last transfer that stunned everyone. A very dim orb of light slowly appeared and started to drift towards the last sibling but stopped half way as if trying to decide where it belonged. To everyone’s surprise it turned back towards Azrael.  

She held out her hand and smiled. It was the same soul that had difficulty getting to her earlier. It was a very  very  old soul. “don’t worry, you are safe with me I won’t let anything happen to you"

Lucifer watched in awe as the orb merged again with his sister. He’d actually never witnessed how she transported the souls, it was magical.

In typical detective form Dan and Chloe both asked at the same time “Do you know who that is?”.

“I don’t I’m afraid, but they are over 1000 years old, that much I can sense, they would have  been..are  a very strong individual to have lasted this long. Peter will know when they take physical form once at the gates".

“I’ll take these last few. Ok".  Azrael  addressed the last vessel.  The siblings nodded and with a bow to Lucifer , t hey exited the penthouse in an almighty whoosh of  feathers .

“ Wow..They  bowed to you Lucifer" Ella said with wide surprised eyes.

Lucifer shook his head. “Archangel, Lord of Hell...all bloody annoying if you ask me. Don’t think I recognised any of them". He shrugged.

It was quieter now and Lucifer moved to sit by his sister. “You ok".

“ Yes  thanks. Sorry for being a pain"

“Part 1 of mission Hag completed.  W e just need to trap her now and end her tormenting once and for all" pure determination evident in his voice.

The danger time zone had passed so Ella and Dan said there goodbyes, gathering the files and evidence together to take back to the precinct,  arranging to meet up at Chloe’s late afternoon to prepare.

Maze, in typical fashion had ‘things to do’ but confirmed that she would be picking up the jars and needles for later. Linda picked up on her friends over Nonchalant tone and decided to leave with her in the elevator, another patient requiring guidance.

Lucifer had taken off his jacket at some point as it was laid over one of the bar chairs.  Azrael  tapped the  side  of her pocket  that  still h eld  Uriel's letter.

She rose slowly from the chair and walked he r  way to the bar, watched closely by both Lucifer and Chloe.

“Are you sure your ok Azrael" Chloe asked. Celestially  she'd  had a pretty rough time and was looking tired and pale.

“Just a quick drink before I go" she reached over the bar for a glass and poured herself a little of what ever was i n  reach. She didn’t really care what it was at this moment in time. It warmed her as she drank, feeling a little strength return.

Lucifer sighed. “ You'll  be on your way soon then”  disappointment but understanding in his eyes. He still had his drink, so turned and walked out on the balcony. Chloe watched him carefully, she knew her partner and he was hurting, worried  he was  not his confident self ,  she followed.

Azrael saw her chance, she slipped the letter from her pocket and slid it into Lucifer’s  jacket . He wouldn’t notice until she was gone.  Once safely tucked away, she finished her drink and joined them on the balcony.

Lucifer was staring out over the LA buildings slowly sipping his drink with his right hand resting on the rail. He tilted his head slightly to the side as warm gentle fingers entwined with his. His cheek now resting on blonde hair with a familiar sent – Chloe leaned against his side. 

She didn’t need to say anything, they just needed to be together. She knew that seeing his siblings again, even  without conversing , hurt him  deeply .  It had p ained him that they had left him high and dry and only appeared when Azrael was in trouble. What about his troubles,  no-one was there to help him through the early days. Only now did he have them  - Chloe  and the others...His mortal family. He was hurt, angry and worried and she could feel it, swaths of emotions hitting her head on. She would do what ever she could to help him heal. 

“When this is all over I’m taking you away. You deserve a break from all of this" he  said  remain ing  staring out into the ever blinking skyline.

“I’d like that.” She said turning to view his profile. 

He turned to face her now, his eyes filled with longing but also frustration “You should never have been involved in this mess.” He releases his hand from hers to brush her hair away from her face so that his palm now rests on her cheek. “I can’t lose you now that I’ve found you”

Her hand moves to cover his, their eyes locked. “Lucifer, we found each other and  yes it took time but  I can’t lose you now after everything that’s happen. So don’t go and do anything reckless you hear me. I mean it. “ Her stubborn look appear ed  on her face but slowly turned into a sincere and loving look. “I love you no matter what so we do this  together..yes "

“Yes" his face full of admiration at this wonderful, caring woman next to him. Without thought he moved closer so that their breath met. Her lips opened just slightly as he approached, her head tilted just slightly, without thinking. Their lips met gently, the pressure building, a longing to show the love between them. He still held his glass but that went gently onto the table, his arm sliding around her waist. Her hand capturing the other side of his face as they deepened, tasting and testing each other. 

Oh how he longed for her but a promise was a promise and he withdrew from the kiss slowly, favouring every moment. “Chloe" was all he could summon .  “My Devil" she said with a small sigh and smile. He returned the smile along with a twinkle in his eyes. 

His eyes moved from hers to watch Azrael moving to join them. “Sister alert" he whispered quietly. Chloe fidgeted slightly, as though caught in the act, and turned around smiling.

“Are you leaving us then" Lucifer mutters, not directly looking at his sister but picks up his glass again and takes a sip. 

Azrael fe lt  his anger and resentment for the current situation that they've found themselves in.

“I’ve got to go back for a few hours, so the souls can be tended to.” She reaches for his arm. He doesn’t withdraw but tenses. “You shouldn’t have put yourself in danger like that. It was...reckless" now meets her eye to eye. 

“Always the big brother. That’s why I love you Lu. Don’t forget that.” She smiles and hugs his stiffened stance. 

“I’ll be back to help out later. Just don’t do anything rash" her eyes twinkle and a small grin appeared on her face.

Chloe rolled her eyes, she wasn’t the only one that keeps saying it.

“Be  careful..please " as his arms and whiskey glass enveloped her in a hug and and  held her  tight.

“Angel of Death here” a muffled reply was heard.

He let her go .

Nodding  to Chloe ,  Azrael  disappeared.

“She’ll be fine Lucifer. I’m positive she can take care of herself. As she says ‘Angel of Death’ and all that".

“I know" he signed “Just...she’s still my baby sister" he smiled gently ,  remembering all the times he’d listened to her drone on about her problems. He missed that  interaction but  he hoped, yes he hoped that he might get that back again.

“I’m going to have to check on  Trixie , another night at my mother’s. I’m going to have to come up with another excuse" she snorted as she headed back into the penthouse.

“I could always pop round and smooth things over if you like" Lucifer strode behind her.

“No, I’ll go  myself..means  I can check in with Trixie and see what the monkey ’s  been up to".  Picking up her jacket she walked towards the  elevator . “Will you be ok on your own. We can pick up later at mine ...yes"

“ O f course detective. I’ll meet you at yours”. With that she was gone and he was alone.

Time for another drink or  two..perhaps  a nap. ‘ C alm before the storm’ he  said  to  himself,  deliberated on Chloe’s words before reaching for the decanter. “ Definitely  a st orm coming, hopefully not a perfect one. ” He said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left...before season 4....will I get them out before I binge watch!!! I reckon so.   
> I do hope you are all enjoying the story. Many thanks for all your comments as I've never written anything before and am really having fun doing it.


	14. It's all about the preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang prepare for the show down but so does Maree.

Chapter 14:  It's all about the preparation

 

The first light of day cast an unusual orange glow over the buildings and through the streets. The cloudy sky playing tricks on imaginations to o  clever for human kind. An  eerie  quite had settled this morning ,  itself unique against any other.

Maree was  solemn  as she packed her bags. The house and furniture were rented and she was paid up until the end of the month. Earlier she had phoned in sick  a nd handed in  her notice ; leaving  Gregory a little lost for words. 

“I am sorry to hear that. I hope everything is OK and works out for you"  he said. “If you need a reference just  let me  know". 

She bit her bottom lip trying to hold her resentment  of his species to herself. “That won’t be necessary. Goodbye" a strained sincerity in her voice. She wasn’t coming back and she was definitely not lea vi ng  behind  a trail of paperwork  that led  directly to her.  She wasn’t sure where she'd go but somewhere remote for a start. Somewhere where dead bodies weren’t questioned so readily.

The last things to pack were her books. Precious heirlooms handed down through the  generations.   She suspected she was the last of her kind, all murdered by humans or the Angel of Doom.

She was tired, without her additional diet she felt weak. It wasn’t a simple matter of plugging herself into the  electricity  grid, the energy she needed had to be absorbed slowly, gradually. 

Nothing in the texts she had been reading for the last few hours had helped. Most were how to avoid capture, befriend your victims , storage arrangements  and digestion. A few stories talked about the Devil, demons ,   Hell and rebirth  but she skipped them as  irrelevant.

A resigned sigh left her lips, racking her brain for a solution. Out of the corner of her  eye  she spotted an advert for a tanning salon  nestled on an old newspaper page . Wheels stared to turn and a small grin  suddenly  turned wide.  _ ‘of course, tanning  _ _ beds..they _ _  would do the trick, if but temporarily _ ’. There was a local one just a block away but she ’ d have to wait till opening hours and s pe n d  most of the day there. She wondered whether they might get suspicious about the amount of exposure time, so she made for the local services book that sat near the telephone . Fl icking through the pages she made a list of all the salons in the area.

*

Lucifer hadn’t slept that much since the Detective left. He kept playing different  scenarios  over in his head to try any gain any advantage over Maree. 

He'd showered and dressed ready for the day ahead. He wondered if  Azrael  had made it to the Silver City and whether she was getting an ear bashing from Michael. He chuckled, Michael was overbearing but Azrael, to his knowledge , had never lost her temper. He wondered if this was going to be a turning point. 

He needed to run a few errands  for  Lux this  morning and headed for the elevator,  picking up his keys for the corvette  and the black book  from the bar  as he went . As he neared the elevator he caught sight of  yesterday's  jacket laying over a chair and went to retrieve it.  No use now,  ‘ _ it sits it wrinkles _ ’  h e thought to himself, it would have to go to the dry cleaners. As he rifled through the pockets, retrieving  a  money clip and coins he came to the inside pocket.

A crunching noise made no sense. He didn’t carry things there when  at  Lux. Moving past the outer material, he moved his hand into the pocket, quickly finding the top of an envelope . “Hello...what’s this".  He didn’t remember putting  anything  there. As he withdrew the envelope he felt strange, anxious,  a feeling of dread .  He turned it over in his hands. As soon as he saw the front he dropped the letter onto the bar top.

Shock hit him, eyes wide he stumbled backwards nearly tripping over his own feet to get away. “No...No  i t can’t be. It’s got to be a joke. Who ’ d do this to me", memories flooded back, his shock now replaced by anger. 

Regaining his balance, the Devil approached, hands shaking. There on the front of the letter,  he hadn’t imagined it  as  it was as  clear as day, was the  word  ‘Samuel" written in his brother Uriel’s handwriting.

“ Why..I  don’t understand" he touched the letter quickly at first, as though it might burn him.  He picked up again this time looking closely. It was definitely his brothers handwriting, no mistake and no evil prank.

He looked around his apartment, not knowing exactly what he was expecting to  find..perhaps  a siblin g . He was alone. He placed it back on the bar and stared. He wanted to open it but then he didn’t. It’s not what was inside that he feared it was his  reaction to those written words . This was not the time to read it, it was the worse tim e ...but then again  Uriel was all about timing and patterns. 

Taking a deep breath, Lucifer reached for it again and placed it into the inside pocket of the suit he was wearing. A final look around revealed nothing, so he strode into th e  elevator quickly and was gone.

A small sigh and tear ran down  Azrael’s  face as she watched her  brother's  reaction. He couldn’t see her, she wore her invisibility today. She didn’t know what the letter had said. It  had been  her task to clear her brother Uriel’s room, even though he’d stolen from her. Michael had insisted and didn’t take no for an answer. Uriel didn’t have much, that was his way. He had always borrowed and returned  stuff normally , but not her blade. That never came back and it still annoyed her even now especially  as  it was now with  Mum .

The first things she discovered  were several letters  neatly left on his desk . One addressed to Dad, one to her and the other to Samuel.

She didn’t  tell  Michael about the letters but had given Dad his immediately .  God already knew of its existence but not the content and hadn’t divulged any of  it to her.

Her letter, addressed to  ‘Rae , my sister ’ , made her weep for her brother. He was a pain in the arse but was still her brother and had taken an interest in her work. Not like Lucifer  though he had been  her confidant, but at least  Uriel  didn’t ignore her at group events. He talked about the past, his regrets and  what the future may hold, including his death.  He apologised for stealing her blade but assuring her it was for a higher purpose.

What was contained in Lucifer’s letter she could only guess. She hoped that he’d read it after this was all over. Perhaps she should have waited but in the end Uriel would have already known what she was likely to do. Hopefully it held answers for Lucifer, he kept the pain hidden but as the Angel of Death she could sense it’s intensity, it rawness still. Wiping away the tear, she smiled. At least he had his family, his new one. His house of bricks, where no amount of puff from any wolf would make it fall down. She would see him later, no doubt a thorough grilling would ensue  if he ’d  opened it.

With that she left to undertake her  celestial duties .

*

The letter was still playing on his mind, stuck to his chest like a leach.  He’d  concluded  all Lux matters and was on his way over to the Detective ’ s house.

Trixie was still safely housed at granny  Penelope’s , much to the consternation of granny. Chloe had text him about the arrangements which was good news. The child would be safe and away from any action. He chuckled when  the  text  mentioned  granny. Penelope hated that word,  according to her   it meant  ‘ old ’  and  according to her she  wasn’t .

Lucifer pulled up outside  the house and  made his way to the door. He  paused  before reaching for the doorknob  and walking straight in ,  instead he  knocked.

“Lucifer ? ” Chloe  queried  as she open it. “Any thing wrong?  Not like you to knock on the door" She raised an eyebrow .

“Just trying to be unpredictable". He looked  behind himself and then over her and into the house.

“I’ve heard that  before..what’s  happened, what going on”. Something was definitely wrong with Lucifer. He’d said something like that before. Racking her brains it came to her...Uriel. This was something about his dead brother Uriel.

He strode over to the kitchen  and  took a seat. “Nothing's wrong just  want  to make sure that if  she'd  been watching we aren’t doing the same thing. Keep her guessing" a matter of fact smile that was clearly fake.

“Right....and that’s a load of bull and you know it" she said suspiciously, closing the door behind her.

Lucifer didn’t seem to want to take it further as he stiffened at her comment. Something in his eyes distressed her but his shield was up so she wouldn’t be able to get through just  now..She  made a note to wear him down later.

“Drink?” she asked as she moved around the kitchen. She noticed he was watching her very carefully, as though if he took his eyes off her she would disappear. Chloe reached down onto the floor and heaved a straw bundle up onto the counter landing  it  with a thump.

“Are we intending to keep her occupied for a year?” Lucifer’s faced relaxed, becoming more jovial.

“I’m  not intending to have her as a house guest. One way in and no way out”. Lucifer raised his eyebrow and was about to say something when Chloe continued “and no I haven’t brought one for each door and window. It’s to be broken down into smaller bundles". She looked him directly in the eye  waiting  for him to challenge her.

The Detective was on game today, so he thought better of it and said “Think that should be enough straw to break the camel ’ s or shall we say the Hag ’ s  back..so  to say"  his eyes twinkling  as he said it.

A loud tut, shaking of the head  and  a small smile followed the comment.

“I’ll get Ella onto it as soon as she arrives". Is she bringing the salt?” Chloe started rifling through her kitchen  cabinets looking for string. Finally finding it and scissors, she reached for a bottle of  whiskey and a glass that she kept under the counter  just  for him ; p ouring him a glass. He watched her tenderly, feeling so at home, he hoped it would last forever.

“I believe so. Knowing Ms Lopez she’s likely to be cooking up something and when I say cook I mean just that. Salt being the key ingredient” He grinned. Ms Lopez had a proclivity for inventing the unusual and he was expecting nothing less from her in the se  circumstances.

Lucifer was just raising his glass to take a sip when there was rap on the door.

“Speaking of Ms Lopez?” he turned to watch Chloe open the door. There stood a grinning Ella with a smiling Dan behind her. In her arms she carried a humongous bag of salt.

“Hey...I’d hug you but my hands are full" she said sadly  w addling through the door .  She made it to the kitchen counter and heaved the salt sack onto it next to Lucifer. 

He wasn’t fast enough to avoid her as Ella threw her arms round him in a hug. A small squeak came from the Devil as he looked down a the slight woman . S miling ,  his free arm returned a gentle hug. “How’s my Devil" she mumbled.

“He’s fine" Chloe chuckled “His usual devilish self" , although she knew he wasn't.

“We’ve been at  the  lab doing some last minute tweaks to some stuff  Ella’s  developed”  Dan said  coming in carrying a small bag of goodies.

Ella’s excitement couldn’t be contained as she grinned ear from ear, grabbing the ba g  off of Dan. 

“You are seriously going to love this" he said chuckling.  Chloe raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

“So what has the LAPD's  best  lab rat come up with this time" Lucifer watches as various items were gently tipped out on the counter. Chloe moved closer to get a look, ending up standing next to Lucifer. The Devils natural  response meant his arm wrapped around her waist gently pulling her close. She didn’t object and her hand went to cover his.

Dan couldn’t help but notice and the pain of jealousy crept into him. He thought of Charlotte and how much he missed her. He’s lost two women and couldn’t see his future now, just the present. He needed to concentrate on present to get to  tomorrow..One  day at a time.

“You OK Dan" Chloe’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“What, oh sorry miles away" giving her a weak smile.  That wasn’t going to fool anyone, especially not Chloe. “You know I’m here for you if you want to talk"  she said  warmly.

Dan nodded. 

A small squeal came from Ella as she explain her trinkets on the table.

“I’ve been trying out a few things that  might  buy us some time. “  She said  as she reached for a cartridge case. “I’ve managed to get a bullet casing containing salt to be hard enough at firing to break on contact with the skin. It’s similar to a paintball but different, it’s hard to explain .... . It’s a salt bullet that can be fired from a normal gun but wont do the same damage as a normal bullet. It will burn like Hell when it hits her" she grinned. 

“Impressive Ms  Lopez . Perhaps Daniel and the Detective could have those in their cartridges” he rolled one of the bullets it his fingers “if things get a little tense they can let loose with those rounds” he looked at Chloe who nodded.

“Already done" said Dan  p atting his revolver. 

“But my true favourite is my reverse  Taser .”  Ella looked lovely at her creation.

“A what ? " asked Chloe looking confused.

“ U sing a sample of her blood I managed to constructed a device that fires the  electrodes  into the body but instead of delivering voltage it actually sucks it out of the victim , storing it in the extra large battery . So basically bleeding her dry of raw energy" Ella looked chuffed. If she got the chance the  li ve test would be the only time it would ever get used.

“Well, you never cease to surprise me Ms Lopez" Lucifer offered his congratulations.

“What’s with the ba g  of salt then". Chloe asked.

“That’s for us to chuck at her, seriously she won’t know what’s hit her" Ella then went in for a high five with the Devil who was happy to oblige.

“This just leaves Maze with the jars and needles. Did you bring the book Lucifer"

“Yes detective I have it here” taking it out of his back pocket, Lucifer placed it on the straw bundle.

Linda and Maze arrived shortly after walking through the  open  door without knocking. “See nearly everyone here, except Death" she spat out the last word.

Lucifer stiffened, “She will be here later" he said glaring at his demon. Maze lowered  her  head slightly, perhaps that was a bit much but she was one of the siblings that had hurt him, punished him and put him in Hell.

Appearing from nowhere a Wal-Mart bag landed on the table. 

“What’s this” Lucifer opened and rummaged around. “has the  Detective  raised the rent?  You c ould n't  afford  decent jars and needles" as he fished out jars with reduction stickers on. The needles were reduced with a buy one get second free.

“What’s the problem, they’ll do the job" Maze moved to grab the bag.

“Fine, fine" Lucifer’s hands went up in defense “Just thought you might have gone with thicker jars.” He chuckled as she growled at him.

Time was creeping up on them now so Ella, Linda and Dan worked on splitting the  ha y bundle  in the kitche n  down  into smaller ones but big enough to give the Hag a counting headache. As each one was finished they were placed at a door or window. The last was placed on the counter, for closing the last entry once the Hag was inside.

Chloe, Maze and Lucifer concentrated on the soul trap. They decided to setup two traps so they had a spare should anything go wrong. Needles placed in the jars, their  li ds handing off ready for a quick closure. 

Reading from the book, Lucifer recited the enchantment, both in French and English just to be on the safe side.

“ E nchantment can be a bit finicky, they don’t always want language read" Lucifer muttered. “We’re just going to have to chance it" His eyes looked a little worried but he hid it well.

Finally everything was ready. Dan had mixed some of the salt in warm water putt ing  it into a hand spray, several scoops were found and placed around the house just in case they were needed in an emergency. The jars stayed close to the kitchen ready to get deployed  when  the time came.

They relaxed for a few minutes and Chloe was flicking through the book gently. It was old and fragile and Lucifer was quite fond of it. As she reached the back of the book she noticed two of the pages were struck together. With a small tug they slowly came apart and as the pages fell, so did Chloe's face. There on one page was a drawing of her and on the opposite page the Devil. He r  hand moved to her mouth as two small words fell from her lips “My God".

Lucifer’s hearing had always been good and her turned to look In her direction. He r  face was white as a sheet, as though she ’ d seen a ghost. There eyes met and he was up and by her side in less than a second. He followed her eyes down to the drawings on the page. Now he understood her shock but also  his friend's  last comments. There was his future, clear as a bell on the page. She had foreseen it all, this was meant to be. “So you did have the gift of sight" he said quietly looking at Chloe’s face on the page. 

“Did you know these were here" 

“No. It was a gift. First time I’ve actually looked at it was last night and that was just the hag  section"  her hand covered his as a small tear crept down  her face. Lucifer wiped it away and hugged her tightly.

“Rose had the gift of sight. She must-have drawn these before she gave it to me”.

“I've been searching for you for what feels like a lifetime and all this time I had a picture of you" he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“You look exactly the same" Chloe added, feeling better in his embrace.

Lucifer cringed. “Hopefully the styles improved". Both chuckled, hugged tightly again.

Linda couldn’t help but notice and wondered over. She looked at the pictures as her mouth gaped open.  “Wow...freaky" she looked up at both of them “written in the stars you two are"  Linda added

“You don’ t  know how right you are Doctor.” He smiled, looking loving at  the  woman holding him close.

*

Azrael appeared just before 6pm, still tired but clearly ready for action.

Dan was still having difficult with Chloe dating the Devil. “Are you sure Lucifer is right for you?” Dan asked as they all watched television.

“Yes Dan I’m sure. He’s been there for me,  Trixie  and you. He’s a good  man.. An gel ..Devil .  Somehow it’s him and always will be him  I  love no matter what. Don’t get me wrong, I still love you Dan but my love for Lucifer is so much  more..it’s  difficult to describe.”

Dan nodded  “I t’s like you can only ever see yourself with the person for the rest of your life" Dan mused .

“Exactly. I’m sorry Dan I didn’t have that with you" she said sympathetically.

“I know what you feel. I felt it with  C harlotte" he looked down with remorse.

Chloe placed a comforting hand over his “I’m here if you  n eed to  talk ..always " .

People weren’t hungry so they decided to have a snack to keep up their  strength  s o the Devil cooked, they ate and now they waited. Three hid behind the kitchen island. Maze, Azrael and Lucifer made themselves comfortable on the sofa and chair as Dan dropped to the floor to rest by the  front  door, hand gripped onto a straw bundle.

*

A naked ,  slender, long  dark  haired figure lay sandwiched between a sunbed, goggles  and all .

The sensation  felt rather strange, a tingling or was it a crawling sensation was happening all over her body. It didn’t taste right, very metallic but she did fill  invigorated . It couldn’t compare to desert sunlight or definitely not a soul. She ’ d been cooking for several hours under the intense radiation and the receptionist, with a worried look, had checked on her several times.

Each time she said she was OK but the woman kept coming back. It had gotten annoying to say the least. The body lying on the floor was proof enough. The soul did struggled at first, she winced from the scratch on her arm, it tasted quite nice as well but really only worthy of a snack.  She managed to put the closed sign on the shop door so no more unexpected visitors.  A  few more hours and she should be fully charged ready enough to take on the world.


	15. Needle in a haystack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massive punch up round Chloe's ensues

 

Chapter 15: Needle in a haystack 

It was now less an hour away from the expected ‘Hag Attack' as Ella had come to call it. It had been an anxious wait but it was Maze who felt her  the chill of her spirit.

“She’s close. . o utside" she whispered. She whirled her blades and took her standing stance, eyes fixed on the front door. 

Dan nodded, grasping the bunch of hay with one hand, the other hand hovering over his side arm with salt bullets  at the ready .

Azrael went invisible  while  Lucifer was twirling his cuff-links, anticipation floating in the air.

All  held their breath.

Maree couldn’t understand why it was taking so long to materialise. This put her on edge. Had they anticipated her arrival?  It would matter not as she was ready for anything. There would be no defence.  F inally s he found a  way in and materialised.

Dan noticed the green mist floating under the door, drifting slowly to the middle of the room.

He went to place the  bundle  in front of the door but was stopped by Lucifer waving his hand and shaking his head. “wait till she’s in physical form" he whispered.

Dan nodded and held back.

The mist swirled in a vortex, growing in height. A tall, slender form became visible but it wasn’t what the team had expected. 

While the physical shape looked like Maree her natural image was  hideous .  Haggered  skin fell around her face, liver spots and warts were rife. Skin sagging so much so that her breasts  were  hardly visible. Her long black hair hung well below her knees. A copious amount of thick black genital hair covered her modesty. Her toes and hands were thin and spindly, nails a rather speckled brown with a slight hook at the tips.

Ella and Chloe peeked quickly around the corner of the breakfast bar to see what was happening. Linda took one look at their faces, their hands over their mouths and  went  a deathly white. “I take it it’s not good" she whispered. Both looked at her wide eyed.  

“Did you see those crazy eyes" Ella slowly muttered. Chloe nodded, took her gun out of its holster and held it close.

“ What..what  about her eyes" Linda said frantically. Ella turned to face her “They're flaming green". Linda turned her back now against the cupboard. “God help us". 

Ella smiled saying “Well we do have the Devil  ,  an Angel and a demon on our side".

“Right...yes" Linda  took in a deep breath and let it out quickly  “We can do this"

“Yes we bloody Hell can" Chloe responded getting ready with a jar.

“So nice of you to join us Maree or should I say Mare". Lucifer's  dulcet  tones could be heard  saying . He was still sitting in the arm chair with his long legs crossed as she appeared in front of him.

“Mare...” said Maze “More like the back end of one I’d say" she chuckled.

“Now Maze no need to be  rude..perhaps  you’d prefer Hag" Lucifer questioned.

Maree had been caught by surprise as she took form, she heard the comments and as her vision became clearer she could see Lucifer sitting in the arm chair.

“What..” She hissed, confused .

“Now" shouted Maze. Dan immediately slid the bunch of straw so that it sat across the doorway cutting off her exit.

“HOW!...you’ll regret that" as she spun her head around spitting at Dan.

“It seems your time is up my dear. You’ve had quite a killing spree haven’t  you . Unfortunately the buffet is now closed" Lucifer grinned, rising from the chair.

A hysterical laugh rained through the house piercing the very souls of all  that lay  within .

“You think you can stop me” her green eyes flaring as her anger rose. “You don’t know who you’re dealing with mortal s " she fumed “You will feel the full force of my fury" she hissed.

“ Ah..that’s  where you’re wrong my dear.” Lucifer took a few steps closer “I think it you that doesn’t know who they are dealing with" he grinned as his eyes burned with Hellfire.   

Maree’s face went deathly pale, the powerful soul she thought was  human..how  wrong could you be .  “Satan" fell quietly from her lips as she stepped back.  She was trapped, her entrance was barred. Fury rather than fear now took hold of her.

“You’re the ones who released my collection aren’t you" she snarled her nails extending. 

“Yes and no I’m afraid. I believe Maze and my sister had something to do with that" Lucifer smiled.

“You think you’ve weakened me do you. Well you ’r e wrong. I’m as strong as I’ve ever been and you will feel my full force" she threw at Lucifer  , Maze and Daniel . Bringing herself up to her full height, her veins started t o  pump, her energy cells triggering a stream a silvery  rivers across her skin . 

Ella couldn’t  help  but peak over the counter at Maree’s words. “Oh my God, her veins are glowing" she said gaping at the view. With that two other heads popped to join Ella, all shocked at the changing body in the front of them.

Ella reached for the altered  Taser  that was next to her on the floor.  She grabbed her crucifix quickly looking up then, with both hands on the device, pulled the trigger. The hooked electrodes shot across the room, cables trailing behind them. 

A scream confirmed the target as the hook s  bore into  Maree's haggered  skin, blood seeping slightly  out of  the wounds. Ella kept the trigger down as Maree continued to  moan,  she grew dimmer as the electrical energy was being sucked out of her.

“It’s working" shouted Chloe as she deployed the jar across the floor. 

Maree recovered enough to grab the electrodes and yank them out of her as she saw the jar slide across the floor. With one quick s id e kick she diverted it and it catapulted towards the wall and smashed. 

“Shit" said Chloe reaching for the spare.

Maze had launched herself towards to Hag, swing randomly with her blades. The hag landed a punch on her shoulder, slicing Maze ’s  shoulder with her nails.

Maze looked at the blood seeping from the wound “You’ll pay for that" she bit out.

Lucifer was now behind the Hag, one arm around her throat the other trying to hold her arms down. “Now" he shouted watching as another jar landed close to them.

A violent head-butt later stunned the Devil, his vulnerability evident . I t loosen his grip on her and she managed to wriggle free, hissing at the jar on the floor. 

She was weakening, she need a top up and quickly. Shoving the Devil towards the coffee table  he  tripping backwards, his head landing with a crunch on the side of the arm chair, blood now starting to  pool in his hair and  matt together his black locks. Azrael ran to him as she felt his pain, viewing the damage she attempted to rouse him “Luc are you still with me brother”, she gently shook him, watching both he and the Hag

Maree , looking  for  a top up, locked eyes on Dan and smiled.

“Hell" said Dan as he reached for his gun sending a full cartridge into the Hag. She stumbled and screamed in pain, her body contorting as her insides burned but she continued to approach him quickly. Dan  w as cornered and threw several punches as Maze came to assist.

Maze concentrated on the spots where the bullets had penetrated causing Maree to grimace and moan but it was no match. Maree summoned up all her strength, picking up Maze by the throat and throwing her clear across the room smashing into furniture as she flew, landing in a heap unconscious.

Turning to  Dan  she threw a right upper cut and then another blow to the side knocking him out and he now lay crumpled, out cold on the floor ,  with the Hag hovering over him licking her lips. She mounted him laying herself on his chest as a nail  grew longer and started to  prob e  down his throat. A small glow of light could be seen  eminat ing  from his mouth as the Hag leaned closer, their mouths nearly touching.

“Oh no you fucking  don’t " shouted Lucifer as he was helped up by  Azrael . Char g ing across the room he grabbed her by the hair  pulling her of Dan . S he writhed in front of him both hands trying to release his  grip  from her hair as he shook her, finally throwing her across the room to the kitchen taking out the  last  jar on the way. 

H e  switched forms as rage over took him. “No-one messes with my friends, especially not one as ugly as you are” he growled. 

“We need another jar and needle" Chloe turned to Ella and Linda as she stood and put a couple of additional salt bullets into the Hag as Lucifer now struggled to contain her in the kitchen just in front of them. 

Maree was weakening but her strength was still with her. Perhaps this was a fight she wasn't going to win but  she’d  go down trying.

“jars...needles" Ella responded looking around. “Their on the top". 

Ella poked her head above the kitchen table to see both the Hag and Lucifer battling out in front of her.

Frustration clearly evident on Lucifer’s face as he stared directly at her ,  raised his eyebrows and looked at the jars on the right.

Ella followed his gaze and grabbed a Jar and a needle next to it. Returning to the relative safety behind the unit.

Chloe was doing all she could to weaken Maree, a few more close range shots did damage and  she'd  picked up large handfuls of salt throwing them directly at her face. The screams were blood curdling as she watched the  Hag's  face blister and weep.

The Hags arms flew out  flailing ,   striking Chloe across her face, causing her to loose balance and stumble, knocking into Ella  and  sending the jar and needles flying.

Ella and Linda gasped as the  items  fell .  Linda  launched herself out to catch the jar successfully and bring it  close  to her chest but the needle fell to the floor, mixing in with the remnants of the straw.

“Where did it go" muttered Ella as her hands moved slowly around.

“What are we waiting for” shouted Lucifer. The hag launched out with nails, slicing through his jacket and narrowly missing the jugular in his neck. 

Azrael, who was attending to Dan, watched as the Hag managed to grab Lucifer round the throat, kneeing  him  in  the groin and finally managing to free herself. She stumbled back and screamed, launching herself  again  at the Devil, grabbing him round the throat  and dragging him to a wall, pinning him up against it.

It seemed to take ages  As the rummaged through the straw  before Linda shouted “It’s there". Quickly Ella picked  up the needle  and put it in the Jar.  “The enchantment" she said looking at Linda and Chloe.

“I don’t speak French" said Chloe looking down. Ella and Linda now both stood up looking around the room “R ae! " Ella shouted.

Azrael , now becoming visible,  ran over and started the enchantment which distracted the Hag just enough for Lucifer to break free.

He grabbed her and, with his weight on top of her, fell to the floor. Grabbing both her arms above her head he pinned her down. “When ever you’re ready” he glanced towards the kitchen.

The Hag started to smile which he thought quite strange but he didn’t  have  time to think as she latched her lips onto him, sucking. He started to feel sick and he was weakening. Her legs wrapped around him, tightening her grip so he couldn’t release her. The Devil felt light-headed as she  started to  drain him.

“Not on my watch you murderous bitch" Maze  screamed having  recovered  enough to  stumble across the room grabbing the hair of both of them and yanking them apart.

Lucifer gasped for air. Maze punched Maree in  the face a couple of times a s  the hag  finally r eleased her leg grip on the Devil. 

Maree had sucked enough energy from Lucifer to get up and stand  near  the kneeing Devil ,  his strength had left him.

Maze stood protective ly  in front of Lucifer now, she would die for him if need be. 

“Why protect him. You mean nothing to him. He will discard you the same as his father did with my kind.” Maree snarled, using the time to catch her breath.

“This is my family and I will defend them with my life" She hissed proudly  retrieving  spare blades from behind her.

“That can be arranged" Maree said, eyes flaming bright green.

The two battered females engaged, Maze slashing with her blade s , sweeping Maree’s legs away from her.

The Hag went down with a thud. Maze , taking the advantage climbed on top of her and let forth a rally of several punches, finally bring her blade to Maree’s throat. “No one threatens what’s mine" Maze growled as the Hag ’ s hands wrapped around Mazes in a battle strength. Maze  didn’t  see it coming, but in a move only a contortionist could manage ,  Maree freed a leg and wrapped  it  across Maze ’ s throat and with an almighty kick pushed her off, slicing her waist with razor sharp toe nails.

Maree’s  smug look made Maze ’ s blood boil. As Maze when to stand she grimaced, looking down blood poured from her stomach wound. Cursing she laid back against the broken sofa, both hands pressing on the wound trying to stem the flow.

Maree  now  stood over Lucifer. “When I take your soul I will live for ever" she lifted  him  by his collar, dragging him over to  the  wall again. He had no strength to fight, she ’d  drain ed  too much and he was l i mp in her hands.

Chloe flew out from where she  was  standing ,  grabbing a kitchen knife in the process Maree wasn’t paying much attention to the humans, Lucifer was her target.

Chloe plunged the large steel edge directly into her back, causing Maree to curs e . “No t  my boyfriend you  don't " Chloe seethed, ensuring the blade was buried as deep as it could be by giving it another heart felt shove.

Chloe was knocked to floor as blood poured from  Maree's  back wound.

Maree turned to Lucifer now “End of the line for you my pet". Moving closer to his mouth and throat, her finger nail extended.

“You shall not take another soul this day” Azrael bellowed. He r  voice echoing around the room.

Azrael unfurled her wings expanding the m  carefully as to avoid any mishaps. Ella followed carefully with a fully  prepped  Hag trap.

“Now you’re in for it" Maze chucked and  coughed. Leering at Maree.

Maree gaped at Azrael “Who are you to stop me" she struggled to voice turning to face her still holding the semi conscious Devil against the wall.

“The Angel of Doom" Rae said as she was nearly upon her. Maree had no time, she must act now and her face went closer to Lucifer ready to finish what she had started earlier.

Before Azrael could reach her a shot rang out and the Hag stumbled backwards, her face a bloody mess.

Dan had been unconscious most of the time and was very badly hurt. Azrael had helped to resit his soul but it had taken a time for him to come round.

There he saw Lucifer, newly confirmed Angel and Devil in the grips of a monster. Summoning all of the strength he had he raised his gun and, in a last ditch attempt, fired directly at her face. Overwhelmed by fatigue he passed out again on the floor.

Linda had by this time helped Chloe to her feet and they approach behind Rae.

Maree let go of Lucifer and he slid down the wall, semi conscious, pooling on the floor close to Dan.

Azrael’s  eyes were now white with rage, she locked onto  Maree ’s chest  as Ella stood beside her.

“You have no place in this world. That say the word of my Father. Be Gone".

Azrael’s  hand latched onto the dark soul, extracting through her chest slowly. There was no noise, a silent scream from an open mouth, eyes wide and fixed in fright. Azrael closed the gap between them whispering in Maree’s ear “Now you know how it feels...don’t you" she spat.

The dark soul left it’s host, a ball of  dark ness encircled by cracking light. The needle in the jar stood upright, acting  as a  beacon , a ttracting the soul over and into the  j ar.

Ella snapped the lid down tightly ensuring it was sealed. “Where you’re going it’s going to  be  nice and dark. I hope you like confined spaces” she said.

Azrael let the empty vessel fall, watching it slump to th e  floor. No longer a Hag but more akin to human.

Chloe quickly went to Lucifer, gently slapping his face to bring him round.

Realisation that the Hag was no more, settled into Lucifer’s brain. The shot, he remembered the shot. Before Chloe could say anything Lucifer had crawled over to Dan. “No  no no . Come on Danny boy don’t you die on me” gently shaking him, trying to stir him from his current state. 

Linda now rushed to get some towels and was beside Maze attempting to stem the bleeding on her stomach. “That was a very brave and noble thing you did there Maze" Linda said hugging her. “Yeah, well just keep it between  us..yes " She smiled, coughing slightly and grimacing with the pain.

“ Lucifer..are  you OK" Chloe asked, worried that he may go into shock.

He didn’t immediately reply ,  Dan still hadn’t come round. “I’m  fine..just a  little drained after the commotion” he smiled but his eyes said something else, he was worried “are you ok, that looks bad" he said moving to the purple bruising now appearing on her face .

“I’ve had worse" she chuckled and indeed she had.

“Dan, can you hear me" Lucifer said holding his face.

A small sigh came from Dan ’ s mouth, followed by a cough. Four words “Did we get her" slipped out on a breath.

“Yes Dan... ye s we did" Lucifer si ghed  and gently cradled him.

“I’d thought we’d lost you" Lucifer muttered softly

“Can’t get rid of me that easily" Dan coughed.

Lucifer now turned his attention  to the others. Maze was injured but she would be  fine..demon  healing and all.

Ella stood there holding the jar tightly like her life depended on it and Azrael just smiled.

“Thank you sis" Lucifer ’ s grateful eyes looked up at her.

“You’re welcome big brother. We...I couldn’t  have  done it without you.”

“I think you are more than capable of looking after yourself. In my eyes you are redeemed" the devil said sincerely .

“You are n e ver the Devil to me Lucifer"  small tear s  started to form in her eye s .

“That what I keep telling him" said Chloe.

“So what are we going to do with her ? " Chloe said as she watched the dark soul attempting to break through the glass.

Ella was grinning. “I’ve got something special for her" moving around other side of the kitchen. Placing the jar carefully onto the table she reach underneath the counter and retrieve d  a large metal box.

“This was  ‘ donate d'  from  Disease C ontrol.” Ella opened the case, placed the jar inside and started to fill it with salt. The orb was going  nuts, not happy with the prospect of spending eternity  within.

The light of the orb finally disappeared as the last of the salt encased the jar, the lid of the box closed tight ly .

“Nothing and I mean nothing will be able to get out of the box unless  it is  let out” dusting her hands down and grinning.

“Nicely done Ms Lopez" Lucifer said keenly as she finish ed .

“What are we going to do with her. She can’t stay here” said Chloe looking at Azrael. “Don’t worry I’ll take her, I will be her keeper”.

“Very  w ell sis  but  you must be careful" Lucifer s concern clearly visible. One wrong move and they’d all end up dead.

Now  the threat had been eliminated  it was time to recuperate. Alcohol and warm drinks were  poured as Linda kept herself busy , a drenaline  still coursing through her veins .

“That was close" Chloe said sitting next to Lucifer on the floor. “ Yes..I  won’t  deny  that that was trouble with a big T" .

“What do we do with her body ? " quizzed Chloe. 

“She’s still alive you know.” Azrael said matter of fact. That caused the human element in the room to divert their eyes to the limp body on the floor.

“You  sure..yes s he’s still breathing" Chloe watched her chest rise and sink and she crouched next to the limp vessel.

“She won’t  wake..ever  but the body will age and eventually die" Azrael looked a little said.

“What’s up” Lucifer asked watching his sister’s expression.

“It’s a li ngerin g Death and I won’t be there to see it as there is nothing to escort” .

“ We could just...you know" as Lucifer made a motion to smoother her. “ put it out of its misery”

“No. We're not killing her.  Let her die naturally. It’s her soul  that was responsible". Chloe  said  solemnly.

Chloe  phoned the incident in  giving a Lucifer like truth, omitting some of the main details but enough not to actually lie ;  she was learning, it was an art form  that took time to master.

“Yes.. s he attacked all of us, she’s out cold on the floor after being hit by a Taser" Chloe looked at Ella who nodded. 

Ella could deal with the forensics  side .

“Another  death..whereabouts ?” Chloe was  looking a little pale now. 

“Beauty salon, a few blocks away  same MO"  she whispered out to the others while her hand was over the  receiver.

“A struggle,  dead by the tanning beds. OK...15 minutes.. ” Chloe hung up.

“That explains it" Ella said thinking out loud. “Sun beds . She recharged on artificial energy. No wonder she  was such a live wire . Good thinking on her part though ".

“Thank father for your quick thinking Ms Lopez. I don’t think we'd be here if not for that initial draining". Lucifer said sincerely.

“ awe..No  problem. We're a team after all aren’t we" she smiled brightly

“There’s plenty of forensics now we have her body,  including the prints and fluids from the other counties.”  said Dan, still a little light-headed.

“And a massive amount of paperwork" Chloe smiled at Lucifer.

“Boring" Lucifer said “I have other things to attend to" Lucifer complained.

“Like what" said Chloe arms folded.

“Like getting you r  furniture fixed and this place cleared up" He grinned

“Good Answer" Chloe replied. Placing a gently kiss on his cheek.

“Surly it’s worthy of something a little more..” Chloe’s lips met his before he could finish. A deep and caring kiss that transferred the relief of the day and promises of the future. 

“ Yes..I  think that would be sufficient" he growled seductively as they broke.

“I think I should be going now" Azrael said blushing a little at the kiss. “I’ll take her now"  r eaching to take Maree from Ella. Holding her tightly in her hands she bi d  farewell.

“Azrael” Lucifer called “Look after yourself and don't be a stranger. You know I’ve missed you". 

“I’ll see you all again soon. You can count on that"  finally  turning to Ella with a grin.

“You’d better" Ella replied a little tearfully.

With that Azrael and Maree were gone.

Ella sighed “its been a funny old day, today" grinning and walking over to Maze to see if she could help.

Dan just watched it all taking in everything while sitting on the floor.  Ella’s  remarks were an understatement. He couldn’t believe he had a friend in the Devil and his ex wife was the  Devil's  girlfriend. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he was still very weak.

“Do you fancy a drink Dan.“ Chloe asked. He nodded, he needed a pick me up and a strong coffee would do the job.


	16. When one chapter closes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what did Lucifer ask as a favor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter....many thanks for all your support. As I've said before I've never written anything before, well not for at least 32 years.

Chapter 16: When one chapter closes... 

 

The police came and went undertaking forensics at the scene, finally an ambulance took the soulless body away for local care. 

By the time Ella and Linda had left, Maze was safely tucked up in bed after her wounds were appropriately bandaged and, after several strongly objected to hugs, she was sleeping soundly. 

Dan had departed shortly after hugging both Chloe and Lucifer, gratitude in abundance for saving his life. 

“Thanks man, you saved my life" Dan said a little emotionally. 

“No thanks necessary Daniel, it was a joint effort. As I recall your face shot saved mine. Just glad you weren’t her finale". Lucifer said sincerely. 

“Talk soon yeah" Dan directed at both of them. 

“Definitely” said Chloe with a smile. 

 

* 

 

Chloe and Lucifer were now alone in the living room and it was early morning, darkness and light battling it out for dominance. 

They surveyed the damage, it was bad. Furniture was broken, glass, blood, salt and hay lay scattered across the floor. 

“I’m leaving this till the morning" Chloe sighed. 

“Ummmm" Lucifer closed his eyes, sliding his arms around her waist from behind. “I can think of other things we could be doing" he toyed snuggling into her neck. 

“Yes you probably can" she smiled turning to face him. Her look turned serious. 

“We all nearly died a few hours ago Lucifer" Her eyes brimming with unfallen tears. “I so nearly lost you...when I first saw your face I felt empty, but now I feel so much Lucifer, I love you so much" 

She through her arms around him and hugged him as if her life depended on it. 

“It took us a while to sort ourselves out didn’t it" he whispered. “I don’t care if your an Angel or the Devil Lucifer, I love you for you" 

He stiffened slightly and she noticed. “I asked you yesterday what was wrong. I’ll say it again. When you’re ready I will be here always" Lucifer sighed leaning back slightly to look at her bruised face. “I love you Chloe Jane Decker and I promise I will never leave you” he kissed her then. A moment to remember, to savour. A slow, long, passionate kiss that was full of love. 

He wasn’t going to tell her about the letter just yet. Hell he’d only just discovered it. He wondered if that would change things – he hadn’t told her about Uriel yet. If it did he’d likely fall again. 

Chloe moved her hands to run her fingers through his hair All to soon he winced. Chloe interrupted the kiss, pulling back with a concerned look. “You’re hurt” she said pulling his head down to investigate. 

“It's only a scratch. Nothing to concern yourself about. It'll heal quickly" Lucifer said matter of fact. A small wince at the end of the sentence made up Chloe's mind. 

“Right, over to the settee, I'm taking a look". Grabbing him by the hand she hauled over and made him lay down, head resting on the arm. 

Reaching for the first aid kit still out from dressing Maze, she knew it down by the other side, so she could directly see the wound. 

“Stay still, I’m going to clean it up" she commanded. 

“Yes detective" he said playfully. 

He could almost see her eyes role as she took the wipes and a dressing and started to work gently. 

A few minutes later Chloe made a decision, something she'd already made up her mind up about earlier but it was timing. Now was the right time to pluck up the courage and ask. 

“You could stay the night you know" she asked hopefully. How was she going to phrase this without sounding like one of his old one night stands. 

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch you know. You could share with me...we could get to know each other better" She looked down, what on earth was she saying, that sounded bad. 

Before she could correct herself , she heard small snuffling sounds coming from the man laying in front of her. Lucifer was a sleep. 

“Typical. The one time I do want to have sex with you and you fall asleep" a resigned smile on her face. She kissed him gently on the forehead, which caused him to murmur and shuffle slightly where he lay. It could wait, he'd had a hard day even when compared to Devil standards. 

With his wound dealt with she kicked her shoes off and snuggled in beside him. Laying her head against his chest, she heard the steady thump of his heart. She counted her blessings as he unconsciously wrapped his arm around her. She drifting off to sleep on the rhythm of his heart. 

 

* 

 

The day and night finally over, Dan took out his keys and opened the apartment door. 

It had been somewhat eventful, in fact it had been brain overload. Not only finding out that God actually existed but that his ex-wife’s soon to be, without a doubt, boyfriend was the actual Devil. Nearly dying seemed just a small part. 

Dan tossed his jacket on a near by chair and kicked his shoes off by the front door. With a small sad chuckle he noticed he still followed Charlotte’s routine. With a sigh he padded over to the kitchen fridge and grabbed himself a beer. Retreated to the sofa he picked up the nearby remote and started to flick through the channels. There wasn’t much worth watching and it was early morning. Turning the set off, he’d resigned himself to another restless sleep but he had to try. 

He felt he needed a quick shower, he felt cold and needed to get warm. The salt was everywhere and he was itching. 

Entering the bathroom, there were still bottled and tubs belonging to Charlotte. He picked up her logo'd CR towel and held it close. 

He stripped and headed for the shower, letting the hot water and steam run over his body, warming up his muscles, clearing his light handedness. There was no doubt his soul needed it. 

After drying off he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Was that really what he looked like? Gaunt, eyes rimmed red with dark circles underneath. Why did she have to die...oh how he hated Pierce. He couldn’t help the sobs that came then. Dripping down his face and into the sink. He let out a heavy breath and made his way to bed. 

He buried himself under the duvet grabbing an extra pillow to hug while he slept. 

Unaware to Dan, a small invisible figure that was in the corner of the room, watching him in the darkness, disappeared. 

Dan tossed and turned unable to get comfortable for any length of time. Is it morning already? Soft light penetrating through his closed eyelids. Dan slowly raised himself from the pillow, opening is eyes slowly while fumbling to reach for his alarm clock. 

He stopped instantly, frozen. Eyes growing wide, staring. “Charlotte..” he breathed. 

Charlotte stood before him, a most beautiful vision dressed in a flowing white gown, a soft white aura surrounded her. Her hair floating freely, her bracelet clearly visible on her wrist. Though she appeared to walk towards Dan and sit by his side, it was more akin to floating. A warm and loving smile appeared on her face. “Hello Daniel”, she spoke softly. 

“Am I dreaming..” whispered Dan as he slowly raised his hand to cup the side of her face. 

“Would it help if you were” she answered cupping his face with her hand in return. 

Tears filled Dan’s already blood shot eyes, overflowing down his face he embraced her tightly. “I never got to say goodbye properly” he managed to finally say through grief ridden sobs. 

Charlotte held him close, rocking him until he managed to compose himself and move back slightly to look at her. 

“How are you here? Are you a ghost? I can touch you?” taking hold of her hands he noticed that she still worn the bracelet, or at least he saw an image of the bracelet he gave her. The real one was tucked safely away in his bedside draw along with some of her other personal belongs he was able to keep after the funeral. 

“Always with the questions Detective Espinoza” she laughed. Dan smiled, it was so good to hear her laugh again. 

“Let’s just say that I’m here to fulfil a favour, complete one end of a bargain if you will”. Charlotte said with a sly grin, quickly looking over her shoulder to the corner of the room. Dan looked past her to see who she was speaking too but no-one was there. 

“Lucifer” Dan muttered shaking his head. 

With a twinkle in her eye, “that would be telling” she said raising her eyebrows. 

“I’ve missed you so much. I’m empty without you”. Dan griped her hands tightly bringing them up to his mouth to kiss them. 

“I know you have my darling”. Charlotte placed both her hands to his face looking him directly in the eyes, “but you have to move on”. 

Dan tried to look away, knowing that she was right but Charlotte wouldn’t let him. 

“I will always be in here”, relocating one hand to rest over his heart. “even though we only had a short time together”. Dan felt the warmth of her seeping into his chest, filling the cracks of his broken heart. “I know it hurts”, she soothed “, the pain you feel. It will fade but only if you let it”. Both hands were now on his chest. 

“I love you Daniel, I always will – you saw the good in me”. Charlotte moved to stand, slowly removing her hands from his chest. 

Was she leaving? Daniel leaned forwards on the bed, making a grab for her hands. “You aren’t going are you?”. 

“Unfortunately yes. You are a good man Daniel. Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise. Everyone makes mistakes…just look at me” raising her hands up and down against herself. “your soul is on the right path. Make the right choices and we will see each other again”. 

Charlotte turned and walked towards the corner of the room. “Where our chapter closes Daniel, you will still have others open for you. Take them while you can my love”. 

“I will always love you” Dan called after her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder “I know”, she smiled. “See you on the other side”. 

Azrael had always been one for romance. She was glad that Dan couldn’t see her, especially as tears were welling in her eyes. She raised her head as Charlotte took her hand. In a steady but quite voice Charlotte announced “I’m ready” . 

Azrael nodded and then they were gone. 

Dan sighed, Charlotte was right he needed to move on, he’d grieved enough. While there would still be pain, her visit had given him peace where there was none. He was glad she was safe in Heaven. Dan settled back into bed as an overwhelming sense of tiredness took him. He smiled, knowing that he would sleep better. Hopefully it would be one of many going forwards. Before finally closing his eyes he made a mental note.. 

He had a serious Lopez hug to give in the morning – even if the person receiving it hated them.....and possibly a phone call to a certain friendly Doctor. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it and that you can join me next time when Lucifer takes Chloe on the promised trip and he finally opens Uriel’s letter (might be smut at the end especially as Chloe seems quite keen - just hope I have the guts to write it!).


End file.
